The Angel's Bloom
by XxScarletZangetsuxX
Summary: A girl name Elise has been through hell because of her adopted father. She was beaten and raped at school. She goes to the well to comitte suicide but finds her self in feudal japan. She meets Inuyasha and the gang and starts to fall for Inuyasha. InuxEli
1. The Angel's Misery

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter 1: The Angels Misery

Along the way into the deep blue skies with white clouds that started to darken, covered with loud thunder, wild winds, and devious strikes of deep saturated colors of lighting.

How I long the way to live a better life, better yet, why am I even here, wondering curiously into the great unknown of this world filled with nothing bit sadness. I lived a miserable life in this universe. My name is Elise, I am 15 years old, I have long black hair down to my mid back with blonde streaks that matches my green eyes. I am half american and japanese. I live with my so-called adopted father who abuses and rapes me just for the fun of it. I miss my parents and my adopted mother because, she always treated me like her daughter except my adopted father.

He killed my adopted mother because, he thought i shouldn't be treated like a daughter. I am always picked on at school and beaten there. None of the kids liked me. Everytime I walk home a group of jock boys from school gained up on me and rape me. I was always called ugly, which I blieve I am. As I walked up the stairs to my room my so-called father stood there blocking my path to my room. "Where have you been?" he asked with a dark smile on his face, with a dangerous voice that send shivers up my spine. "No where." I said in a fearful voice as I tried brushing pass him to my room when I felt him grab my arm in a tight grip.

His smile darken and ask "Do you know what happens when you lie to me and come home late?" I gave a nod with tears pouring down my cheeks as he slap me across the face. He kicked me a few times. By the moment he was finished beaten me and said "You'er pathetic, no one likes you or loves you. I wish someone will put you out of you misery. No one will love you. No one." then he walked away leaving me on the floor as I was silenty crying on the floor about what he said. I'm pathetic? No one likes or loves me? They wish I was dead? Is that true that no one cares about what happens to me? I believe it's all true I am pathetic.

As I got up from my bed I was sleepin, I got dressed and walked outside to find someplace to get away from the pain I'm in. When finally an old dusty well house caught my eye.  
The Higurashi Shrine, I heard many people died by jumping in that well. Now it's my turn to die. As I open the door to the shrine I stood in front of the well ready to jump, when I heard a scratch at the bottom of the well. I decided to ignore it. "Good bye world. Everybody you got your wish." I said as I jumped in the well to feel the pain but all of the sudden,  
beautiful blue light surrounded me as I was falling in. 'Whats going on? How come I'm not dead if I jumped in?' I asked myself as tears started flowing down my cheeks. I looked around for a ladder, but instead all I saw was vines around the well as I grabbed one to climbed to the top of the well. As I pulled myself to the top I took in all my surroundings. I wasn't home anymore, I knew by now I was not dead. 'Where am I? Is this japan?' I asked through my head. I was walking around in the forest exploring the new world I was in when I heard of voice behind me.

"Ahh, you look so tasty, but so beautiful to eat." said the voice from behind me. I turned around to see who has said that, but by the time I turned around it was a snake demon. "Now don't move you beautiful human cause, right now I am going to lick you first then sink my teeth into your skin." as it charged at me. I turned around to run but then felt sharp teeth dig into my skin as I winced in pain. I was on the ground by now and ready to blackout. So this is going to be my death. The snake demon charged at me to finish me off when he winced in pain when something scratch him across the face. It looked like a cat scratched him. I looked around to find who and what did it, then it answered my question. There stood a medium small cat with beautiful blue green eyes. As the snake turned to attack the cat that scratch him the cat jumped out of the way and did a final blow to the gut. He was slain first by now all I saw was ashes of him lying on the ground.

The cat walked over to me to see if I was okay as it licked my face that made me giggle. "Well hello there, was it you who saved me from that demon?" I asked the cute little black cat as it gave me a nod. "I wish I could do something in return but, I don't have anything to give you. I'm sorry." I said with the hint of guilt in my voice. The cat rubbed up against my arm saying it was okay.  
"Would you like to travel with me?" I asked as the cat gave me a nod. "I'll name you moonlight. How about that?" I asked the cat as it gave me another nod. I began to stand up but soon fell into darkness. 


	2. Learning About Midoriko

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter 2-Learning about Midoriko

As I woke up, I relized I'm not in the forest anymore. I looked at the surroundings around me, it was a hut made out of wood and straw, next to me was a bright wild fire that was burning on wood calmly.

"Ah I see you're awake." A soft voice spoken behind me. There stood a beautiful women with long raven hair. "Are you alright dear?"  
she asked as I gave a nod. I pulled the sheets off my body to reveal a white dress that wasn't from this world I'm in. It was a strap dress that stop near my mid thigh, with white fish net sockings. It was really short to be a dress.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked the women with a curious expression on my face.

"We burned them." she said with a sorry expression on her face. "A beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be wearing filthy clothes like that." she stated as she made me blush. I was beautiful? Am I being cared for now?

"I know it's rude of me to ask, madam. But what is your name?" I asked her with a calm voice.

"My name is Satsume. I am a priestess of this village. And you are the reicarnation of Midoriko are you not?" she said as I was completly confused.

"Who's this Midoriko you speak of?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Midoriko is a priestess who died through her last battle 50 years ago" She said. "She never lost the battle just yet. Because she use to hold possession of the sacred jewel. Not only that you look like her but also has her powers." she stated as it rang a bell in my head. The sacred jewel? I think I heard of it before.

"It is the most powerful jewel on the face of the universe. Humans and demons much alike; become evil because of this sacred jewel.  
Demons and humans wanted this power to become stronger inside and out."she explained as my eyes widen in deep interest. "Demons and humans had great hatred towards each other because of the jewel, if you don't mind me asking; what is your name; where did you come from"  
she asked.

"My name is Elise and I came from the well." I quickly remarked

"The old dry well?" She asked as her eyes widen in surprise as I gave a nod. "Well your journey starts now." she added as I put on a confuse look on my face.

"What do you mean 'My journey starts now'?" I asked her suddenly confuse.

"You'll find out soon enough." She replied as she helped me stood up. As I walked to the exit I looked to my left and saw white fur boots instead of my converse.

"Are these suppose to be my shoes?" I asked shyly as Satsume smiled and gave me a nod. I smiled back at her with joy because I love the touch of fur. I thank her for everything then left to start my new adventure.  



	3. Wondering In The Forest & The Mystic Cat

The Goddess's Bloom: Wondering In The Forest and The Mystic White Feline

Starting, exploring, and wondering through the forest while it's quiet rains shed softly from above and onto the ground, landing lightly, dripping, from the hard wood on the rough branches that is connected to the trees. Excited yet frustrated, of finding shelter from the darkened, warm skies. I looked for shelter, then I felt something rub up against my leg.  
I looked down to see a white cat with beautiful blue-green eyes it was as if I was staring at the ocean itself. I looked down to the cat to see what it want.

It walked in front of me, later we walked deep into the forest. I figured I had to follow, because it's the only way to figure out what happened in this world I'm in. I kept following the feline to show me what it wanted, then all of a sudden it stopped. Right in front of me was a cave. I thank the gods that I found somewhere to rest for awhile.  
I looked out to find some wood for the fire, twigs into a soft comforting blanket to cover myself in the cold. I lied down, trying to avoid the storm. 


	4. Using her powers and meeting InuGang

The Goddess's Bloom: Using her powers and Meeting InuGang

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I tried to get up, but suddenly I felt something soft curled up against me. I looked down to see a black cat with beautiful blue-green eyes looking up at me. Wait...blue-green eyes? "Moonlight how did you get all the way here through the thunder storm last night?" I asked the black feline as relization hit me. "You were that white feline cat weren't you?" I asked again as the feline gave me a nod. 'So this cat changes white through the night time' I thought as I felt something Heavy on my shoulders. I looked over mt shoulders to see a black cape with a hoodie. "Does this cape belong to me?" I asked as 'Moonlight' gave me a nod.  
I figured I was suppose to use the cape to hide who I am. I walked through the forest to find anything wierd or suspicious.

"Somebody please help!" Screamed a woman's voice from behind me. "Someone please get help!" I turned around to see a woman holding a man that looked like he was in pain surrounded by many villagers.

I walked over to the two and kneeled down on one knee. "What happened?" I asked the woman with concern on my face.

"He's been poison by a snake demon and we tried some of the medicine to stop it. But it didn't have any effect. Please help us." She said begging me to do something. I guess I'll give it a shot. I put my hands above his wound to stop what was causing him to scream in pain. I saw a blue glow come out of my hands as the wound began to fade. 'Wow. Satsume was telling the truth.' I thought as I looked at my hands in amazement as well as other people.

"Thank you so much young lady." Said the man that I healed as he tried to stand up. "For saving my life, we shall do something in return for you." he added as he and the villagers walked off and I followed behind them.  
I kept following the villagers to let them award me for what I did when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked behind me to see little green eyes glaring at me and I gasp in fear. I kept walking trying to avoid the green eyes that was watching me. I pulled my hoodie over my head so nobody will see my face. The villagers had finally stop in front of a small hut. "Please allow us to give you a small gift." said the man I saved earlier. He pulled out something that was so shiney and put it around my neck. I looked down to see a white fang on the string. "May I please ask you what your name is?" asked the man suddenly looking eager to find out.

"My name is Elise. I've been wondering around in this world to see what's been harrasing the village." I explain to the man who gave me a nod.

"A beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't do through so much like that." he remarked as he led me through the hut. I walked in the see food that prepared for me. I removed my shoes and sat them up against the wall.  
"Have as you ike. You probably been starving to death since you got here weren't you?" he asked and I gave a nod. I was finished eating my meal they had prepared for me. I decided to take a walk through the village to explore what and how they lived. I continue to walk through the village when I heard someone talking from the left direction.

"I'm telling you guys, a girl just mafe a villager's wound disappear with her bare hands! I know what I saw. You gotta believe me." said a voice that sound like a little kid.

"Are you sure you saw her use magic to heal someone or are you just blind, deaf and dumb?" said a gruff male voice.

"Inuyasha!" yelled a high cheery femine voice from inside the hut. "Shippo do you know the girl's name? Is she a demon or a priestess?" asked the femine voice.

"I don't know but she sure looked pretty and powerful. She was wearing a black cape with a hood over her head. She didn't look evil or anything she seemed nice." said the voice called Shippo.

"That's sounds interesting but if she's in this village I'm guessing we should find her and find out who she is, so I can aske her question." said a more manly voice from inside.

"And what question would that be monk?" said another female voice.

"Uh...nevermind." Remarked the manly voice.

"So your saying that this girl maybe the reincarnation of Midoriko?" said an old woman's voice. Why are they talking about me? What do they want that I have? That's right, Satsume said I was the reincarnation of Midoriko.  
"You all shall find her and bring her to me. I wish to speak with her and find out who she is." replied the woman's voice. I gasp in fear. I was the one their looking for.

"Right!" They all said together as I heard their foot steps closer. I got up and ran to the safest place I can think of to hide. I was hiding in a forest behind a tree when I saw a small white figure crawled up to me.

"Moonlight thank goodness you're alright." I said as I heard foot steps from behind the tree I was hiding. "Moonlight listen to me, I need you to get away from here as far away as you can." I wispered in a low voice. The cat jump out of my arms and went towards the direction I came from. 'At least I'm safe for now.' I said through my head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hiriakotsu!" yelled a female voice as I felt the tree was about to fall and I jumped out of the way in time. I looked up to see a gaint boomerang flying in the other direction. I turned around to see a woman in a black outfit with pink armor around it, she was wearing dark pink eye shadow and had black and brown hair in a high pony tail. "Guys I found her!" she yelled and she turned towards me as I backed away from her. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. We just want to talk." she explain trying to sooth me a little. I tried to hide my eyes underneath my hood to try not to make eye contact. "Can you tell em what your name is?" she asked and I gave a nod. The woman smiled and said "My name is Sango, I am a demon slayer and I slay demons anytime they try to attack." she explained as four more people appeared behind her. One was a female, with ling raven hair that stop to her mid back, wearing a green and white sailor shirt and a green skirt. On her shoulder was a cute little kid that had orange red hair tied in a blue bow, with a bushy yellow tail and green eyes. Next to him was a man with pitch black hair in a small low poney tail waring black and purple robes holding a golden staff. The last one who looked around eight-teen, had long silver hair with beautiful golden eyes, wearing a red outfit with dog ears on top of his head. Wait...dog ears? Is he a hanyou?

"Can you tell me what your name is miss and where you came from?" Asked the man in purple robes with a sweet smile.

I gave a small smile back and said "My name is Elise. I came from the old dry well. Some of you may not believe me but that's exactly where I think I came from and it's only my first time here." I explained as everybody stared at me in deep interest.

The girl in the green skirt smiled at me and said "You came from the well right?" she asked and I gave a nod. "I came from the well also. But something strange how did you know about the well?" she replied. I can't tell them that I had tried to commit suicide, then they run off because of me.

"Well...uhhhh." I remarked as I tried to come up with an excuse. "Well I really don't know. But I never heard of the well." I lied. That was the first time I lied like that. I really didn't like to lie.

The girl just smiled at me. "Oh, sorry. Anyway my name is Kagome, that woman over there I see you already know, and this Miroku, but watch out where his hands wonder. He could be perverted sometimes. And the one with silver hair and dog ears is Inuyasha. Be careful he can be short tempered with other people especially us." she explained and I gave a nod.

"Kagome since when do I ever get angry? You'er the one who's always losing your temper." yelled the guy called Inuyasha. He really is handsom for a hanyou. I continued to stare at him when he looked at me with a smirk as I looked away and blush. Why was I acting this way towards him?

"If you don't mind me asking; Can you please take off your hood so I can see who I'm talking to?" asked Kagome with pleading in her eyes. Should I let down my hood? Should I let them know who I am? I took down my hood like Kagome asked and everybody let out a gasp. The man called Miroku jogged up to me and took my hands in his as he looked deep into my eyes that I started to blush.

"A beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be going hunting in the forest alone. Please would you do the honor of baring my child?" He asked in a serious tone in his voice. Was this guy really desprate to find a girl og his dreams? Did he really wanted a child right here and now?

"Well...uhhhhhh"I stuttered as I tried to come up with something that won't hurt his feelings. He was a nice and handsom guy, but I wasn't really interested in him, I was about to answer when a giant boomerang landed roughly on his head giving him a little lump. I looked around to see who had hit him, when I saw a furious girl I had met earlier was glaring at him, I figured it was Sango who hit him.

"Lecherous monk. Don't you have anything better to do than to be a pervert all the time?" she said as she turned towards me with a smile on her face. "Sorry about him, he does that to any girl he see's." she explained as she removed her boomerang from his head. I felt a small wheight jump in my arms and I looked down to see little pair of green eyes looking up at me with a cheery smile on his face.

"I'm Sippo, you're pretty." he said as I felt something small and fury rub against my leg. I looked down to see a small golden white fury cat, with two tails and red eyes looking up at me. "Oh and that's Kirara. She transform into a giant cat for Sango when trouble comes around." he replied as I knelt down to pet the small feline called Kirara. I stroked her softly as she let out a 'meow'. She likes me, I think I'm good with other animals. "Are you gonna tag along with us?" asked Shippo with pleading eyes. "Please?" he beeged as I looked over to the silver haired man and he gave me a nod. I turned my head towards Shippo and nod my head. "Yay!" he shouted as he snuggled up against me. This is going to be a interesting adventure.


	5. A Flawless Night Dream

The Goddess's bloom Chapter 5: A Flawless Night dream

We were heading back to the village, because someone named Kaeda wanted to meet me in person. I followed them when the stop in front of an old hut. Kagome was the first to step inside followed by the others. I was the last one and I step inside then hut to see an old woman wearing long red priestess pants and a white kimono, with an eye patch over her right eye. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman because it looked like she lost her eye when she was young or something. Everybody took their seat as well as I did against the wall. The old woman turned her attention towards me as well as the others did. "Hello there my name is Kaede and I see you know the others as well. Where did you come from? What's your name?" she asked me as I turned my face to look at her.

"My name is Elise. I came from the old dry well when I was attacked by a demon. Then I traveled around in the forest and I headed here and that's when I heard you guys talking about me being the reincarnation of Midoriko." I explained and Kaede gave me a nod.

"So you came from the well, the same as Kagome. I see." replied Kaede. I was about to respond back, when I felt a hand on my backside. I looked around to find who was touching me. I looked behind me to see Miroku who was touching me.

"Uh...uh." I mummured as I tried to come up with something to say. "Umm...can I ask you to remove your hand please?" I asked as heat was caressing my cheeks. (Elise: On my face, not on my bottom)

He had a innocent smile on his face to keep from hitting him in the face. Lucky for him, I don't hit people because it's rude to hit people. "Why whatever do you mean? Your bottom is so soft that I can just-ahh!" he was cut off by Sango hitting him on the head.

"Idiot." Shippo muttured under his as I let out a giggle. It was funny because they probably act like this sometimes. "What's so funny?" asked Shippo with a confuse look on his face.

"Well you guys act like this sometimes right?" I asked as heat was crossing my face in embarrassment. I felt to pairs of eyes on me. I looked beside me to see Inuyasha who was staring at me "Uuuuuh...did I say something wrong?" I asked him shyly. Inuyasha just smiled.

"No you didn't say anything wrong don't worry about it." he said as I felt my cheeks got hotter and hotter by the moment I was staring at him.

I smiled shyly as him, then looked down at my hands sitting in my lap. "Mmm...thank you." I said as I felt my heart beating at a fast pace. Was I falling for him already? Was this love at first sight?

"Alright everyone let's get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." said Inuyasha as he leaned against the wall with his sword with his sword in his arms and closed his eyes. I figured he always slept like that every night. I laid my head down on my cape and shut my eyes gently. I figured I better get some rest or I'll be exhausted by tomorrow.

(In dreamland)

I woke up to something soft underneath me. As I sat up, I took in all the surroundings before me. I noticed it was an all white shiney room as if it can show your own reflection itself. I looked down to see that I had no clothes on not even my shoes. I relized that I was completely naked, that it made me put on a hint of blush. "Where am I? What is going on?" asked to myself waiting for myself to come up with an answer. I was so scared that I laid my head on the floor, luckly it was a fur carpet that was colored in white.

I was lying down on the carpet, when I notice a shadow cascaded over me. I looked up to see Inuyasha standing over me. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" I asked him begging for an answer to come out of him. He didn't answer my question, he just kept staring at me. I began to blush when he kept staring at my body. I got too lost in his eyes, hat I didn't even notice that he had leaned over me towards my face. I began to blush even harder, because his face was too close to mine that our nose's were barely touching. I got so lost with him leaned over me that I didn't notice that he gently pushed his lips up against mine. I didn't know what came over him, he just started kissing me. I was about to push him off but decided to submit into his kiss. Somewhere, somehow I found his kiss so soothing and comforting. As we were making out he pulled away, only to throw his haori aside and leaned back down and kissed me. I decided to kiss back because, he was genlte with me. He began trailing kisses softly down my neck when I asked him a question. "Inuyasha do you love me?" I asked him waiting for him to answer what I asked. I didn't know what I was saying.

Instead of just answering me, be leaned down and kissed me again for the third time. "Yes don't ever doubt it, Elise. I love you more than anything in the world." he said looking straight into my eyes. I smiled and began to run my hands over his half bare chest. It was so soft it reminded me of silk over steel for I could feel his tight muscles. Inuyasha just smirked down at me as heat never left my face and began to trail kisses from my lips down to my neck where he began to suck at the junction of my neck and shoulder. I moaned and lightly gripped his shoulders.

I watched Inuyasha moved from there down to the valley between my breasts. He licked my creamy white skin and I shivered. I carefully watched Inuyasha move his lips to the tip of my right breast. As he began to suckle on the tip, he messaged the left one giving me so much pleasure to me. My moans got a little bit louder and Inuyasha just smirked.

He abandoned my breasts and sat up and took off his white gi leaving just his pants. My nest curls laid between my legs as I kept them together. I might love Inuyasha but that didn't mean I wasn't a little bit nervous about this whole thing. Inuyasha saw my nervousness and gave me a slight look. "Don't be afraid. I'll be your first and you're only." We will be mates for life and no other man will touch you." Inuyasha said with no hesatation. Mates for life? Am I ready to take this final step? I had no idea what he was saying neither do I know what I'm saying.

I nodded. "Please Inuyasha.." I told him as I parted my legs to him. I watched Inuyasha stare down at what all the heat was coming from. He lowered a hand toward it and I felt him ran his thumb over my clit making my hips buck up to het more attention.

I took a sharp breath and moaned as I felt Inuyasha slid a finger into my heated core. I then felt him add another one and began to test me and stretch my sheath. I moaned a little louder and my hips continued to mover upwards for more attention. He smirked as he began to slide his fingers in and out of me making my moans even louder. He lowered his head to my core and began to suck on the little bud while picking up his finger movement.

"Inuyasha, please. Inuyasha." I whispered as I saw my vision went white. My orgasm last for a while and then I finally calmed down. When my vision returned, I saw Inuyasha sitting up licking his fingers. I began to take off his pants when Inuyasha tried to stop me. "Inuyasha please, I want to do something return. Please understand." I begged with pleading in my eyes and Inuyasha just nod.

"Ok" he said as he leaned back and put both of his arms behind his head. His pants were soon gone to reveal all his glory . I blushed at the size of his glory. Never in a million years would I been able to guess the size of Inuyasha's manhood. I leaned my head down and licked the precum forming on the head of his manhood. I heard Inuyasha moaned slightly when he felt my sensitive touch. I began to blush harder and then inserted his manhood into my mouth and what I couldn't fit into my mouth, so I stroked his glory with my hands. Right before I felt he was about to cum he pushed me away and I looked up at him confused. "I want to be inside you, so we can both come together." He simply told me.

I nodded in understanding. Before I knew what was happening, I felt Inuyasha gently pushed me back down and straddled both of my hips. My wetness easily allowed the tip of his manhood slip inside of me. I watched when he stopped for a second then quickly pushed all the way inside of me.I screamed out in pain as he broke through my virgin barrier and I felt Inuyasha began to kiss my face trying to calm me down. I felt him began to move inside of me, getting me used to the feeling I was in. I felt that he was already feeling pleasure because I felt that my sheath was so tight around his manhood as it tried to get the intruder out which I figured in turn was just getting him more arroused.

Soon after a while, I felt that the pain had left and all that was left was the pleasure of feeling Inuyasha move inside of me. I moaned with pleasure and bucked my hips up which made Inuyasha hit me in a spot that made me moaned a little louder out with pleasure. I watched him smirked and held held hips in that position so everytime he would hit my special spot which in turned will make me moan a little louder. Soon I was moaning out Inuyasha's name. I saw that my vision went white again as I orgasmed. I felt Inuyasha stop his movement and waited for me to recover.

"Inuyasha?" I asked unsurely as I recovered and felt that Inuyasha was still inside me. He moved out of me which made me let out a little moan. He got off of me and turned me over.

"Get on your knees." he commanded her. I did as he told me and I suddenly felt Inuyasha enter me once again. He began to pump into me at his fast speed and I felt him continued to go faster. I began to moan again and I was getting a little tired. I fell to my elbows gripping the fur carpet tightly and moaned loudly when I felt Inuyasha went deeper this time. I heard Inuyasha let out a low growl when I felt that was he about to release inside of me. He could that I was about to release as well. I felt Inuyasha began to pump faster into me. Below him I let out a loud moan as I climaxed once again. I felt my tight walls began to milk Inuyasha.  
Before I knew it, I felt him released his hot seed into my waiting sheath.

As this happened, I felt him leaned against my back and pushed my hair away from my neck. I was still recovering from my own climax when I felt his two sharp fangs enter the side of my neck. I screamed out, in both pain from his marking and the pleasure of the feel of him releasing his seed into me. Inuyasha took his fangs out of my skin and began to lick up all the blood that was flowing out of my new wound. I began to touch the side of me neck where he had bit me. I felt that it has quickly healed and then I felt two little holes that was peirced on my neck. I just found out that the two little scars left on my neck was a mate mark. Meaning that I was his mate. His and his alone. Inuyasha pulled out from my sheath and the two of us laid down underneath his haori. I felt Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to him. I rested my head on his chest near his heart. I soon fell asleep to the sounding of his even breathing and his even hearbeat.

"Hey are you okay, Elise?" Said a little kid's voice out of no where. I looked around to find nobody there. I lowered my head down expecting my head will land on Inuyasha's chest but instead I felt fur on the side of my face. I looked down to see that Inuyasha had disappeared and so was his clothes. "Elise can you hear me?" said the voice again. I looked around to find an exit but there was no door or nothing. I closed my eyes tightly as tears began to form in my eyes. I was crying because I was thinking that I was going to be stuck here forever.

(Out of dreamland)

I opened my eyes to see Shippo sitting in front of me. I looked around to see I was back where I am. I took in the surroundings around to find nobody there but me and Shippo."What happened? Where did everybody else go?" I asked Shippo eager to know where the others are.

"You were blushing in your sleep. That must of been a good dream last night wasn't it?" he remarked back and I gave a nod. "So what was your dream about Elise? was it good or bad? Tell me the details." he said so eager to know what my dream was about.

I just smiled sweetly at him. "Shippo I can't tell you. Because...umm..." I mummured trying to come up with something to say. "Because a cute little innocent kit wouldn't understand like you." I replied as Shippo gave me a pouty puppy dog face. "I'm sorry Shippo but I can't tell you. Okay? Please understand?" I begged Shippo.

Shippo just gave me an yet chipper smile. "Okay, I'm sorry. By the way Inuyasha and the others wanted me to tell you their ready to leave." he explained to me.

I gave a nod as I got up and walked outside to find the others out side with a smile on their faces. "Sorry I came out late. I was just caught up in my dream, that I didn't even noticed that Shippo was waking me up. Please forgive." I said suddenly feeling guilty.

Inuyasha just smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, some of us do that sometimes to you know?" he said as he let out a chuckle. I let out a giggle at Inuyasha's laughter. "Hey, you have a pretty little giggle there." he added as that remarked made me blush.

Miroku walked up to me with a perverted smile on his face. "So Elise what was your dream about?" he asked in a sly voice. I blushed even harder at that question, because I can't tell him that Inuyasha had made love to me in my dream.

I was about to replie when I heard a loud crash. "Perverted monk. How could you ask such a question like that to an innocent girl like that? When will you learn Miroku?" Said Sango who was glaring at Miroku with her gaint boomerang on top of his head. Sango turned to me and smile. "Don't worry. You don't have to talk about it, if you want besides Miroku doesn't use his head sometimes. Right Miroku?" she said through her gritting teeth.

"Yes. My apologies." he said smiling though the pain that was on his head as the others shook their heads.

Inuyasha turned his back and started walking as well as the others. "Are you guys ready?" He asked and we gave a nod. "Alright we better find Naraku's castle. There's something awfully wrong. That he's not attacking when we travel. We better hurry. Jump On Elise." He said as he bent down with his hands behind his back. I was suddnely confused, so I pointed to myself. "Yes, you come on, you need a ride when we go on our journey." he said as he let out a chuckle. I walked over to him and but put both of my arms around his nake. He turned to the others. "You guys go ahead we'll catch up." he said as the others smiled and gave a nod. He then stood up holding both of my legs in both arms, with me on his back. "Are ready Elise?" he asked and I gave a nod. "Alright hold on tight." he said as he took off with me on his back. I was shocked when I felt how fast he was, but looks like I'm gonna have to get use to it.

This is going to be a fine journey.


	6. Hot Springs and Spilling the Dream

(Sorry, I know I've been taking too long to update the chapter to this story. Its just school that gets in the way of things that are important. Don't blame me, blame school.)

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 6

Inuyasha was running and jumping tree to tree with me riding on his back. I hate to admit it, but I was actually enjoying the ride on his back. I was a little scared with him jumping from tree to tree, but somehow I'm gonna have to get use to it. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped "We're here." he announced. I looked up to see Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara sitting next to a tree resting. Inuyasha set me down on my feet and turned around to speak. "Are you alright? You look kinda dizzy there."he asked.

"I'm fine, besides I kind of enjoyed the ride myself." I replied with a smile on my face. I opened my mouth speak when Kagome and Sango came running up to me with Shippo and Kirara trailing close behind them.

"Would like to come to the hot springs with us?" Sango asked smiling at me.

"I don't know..." I said my sentence trailing off.

"Oh come on," Kagome said her arm around my shoulders. "it'll be fun and we need a third girl in the hot springs to keep us company." she explained.

I looked towards Inuyasha asking him permission. Instead he smiled and gave me a nod. I smiled back turned towards the girls. "Okay, I'll go with you." In a blink of eye Sango and Kagome were both pulling my arms dragging me to the hot springs with Shippo and Kirara following us.

Few Minutes later...

(No one's P.O.V)

"Aww Inuyasha why can't I go to the hot springs too huh?" Miroku whined towards Inuyasha.

"Cuz Miroku, you're a pervert and their girls. Imagine if they saw you spying on them while their taking a bath. You're just gonna get clobbered either way." Inuyasha said with his hands behind his head leaning against the tree, not caring what the girls will do to Miroku. All though Inuyasha knew that Elise wouldn't hurt him, she'll let him get away with everything if he'd ever spied on her while she was bathing. Miroku suddenly stood up and began walking into the forest. "And where do you think you're going Miroku?" Inuyasha asked glaring at him. Miroku sat back down and let out a sigh. "I thought so."

Else Where...

(Elise's P.O.V)

I was sitting in the hot springs with Shippo relaxing next to me, lisenting to Sango and Kagome chat away in their conversation they were having. "So Elise, what is going on between you and Inuyasha." Kagome asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Uh...there's nothing going on between the two of us, were just friends." I smiled as I felt heat on my face.

Kagome just smirked. "Sure... You have a thing for him don't you?" I blushed even harder when she said that. "So it is true. You do like Inuyasha or should I say love." Kagome said slyly.

"No no i-its not like that Kagome. Honestly." I said my face now burning up in flames.

Sango joined in smirking as well. "So, is that why you didn't want to tell us about the dream hmm?" Sango asked slyly. I gave her a nod. "Hmmm, so tell us about it. What happened? How did it go?" she asked eager for me to tell them about my dream I had.

"Yeah Elise tell us!" Shippo yelled getting close to me as well as Sango and Kagome.

I sigh and decided to tell them. "Okay, Inuyasha made love to me in my dream." I said "He then marked me as his mate." I finished touching where he had bit me, but felt nothing. So it was a dream.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo just looked at me shock running over their face's. Kagome was the first to speak. "That is so romantic!" she yelled.

"Yeah I have to agree with Kagome." Sango said

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Inuyasha." I said. "Including you Shippo. You can't tell anybody about this okay?" I said looking down at Shippo who gave me a nod.

I looked over to Kagome and Sango. "Our lips are sealed." they both said at the same time prentending to zip their lips.

"Thanks."

Else where...

(No one's P.O.V)

Somewhere Akitoki was watching them close by. "Hmm... What's Kagome and Sango doing out here bathing this time tonight?" he asking himself looking towards. He then spotted Elise with them. He stared at her as heat was now crossing his face. "Ooooh... She's so beautiful." he said startled by her beauty. He was watching Elise bathe with her friends when heard a voice behind them.

"Excuse me? You there." Miroku said coming behind.

Kagome yelled out covering herself when she heard voices. Sango covered herself and picked up a rock ready to throw it at anybody who was peaking. "Who's there?" Sango yelled as Elise let out a gasp and covered herself as well.

Miroku continued to walk up to him. "Do you care to explain what you are doin-" he was caught off when a rock hit him sqaure in the face that it made him slide towards the hot spring where Sango, Kagome, Elise, and Shippo was bathing.

"Give it a rest Miroku! Can't we even bathe in private?" Sango shouted as she, Kagome, and Shippo glared daggers at Miroku except for Elise who was startled.

"You have it wrong! I was only standing gaurd to protect you from danger nothing More!" he yelled wavining his hands in front of his face trying to admit he wasn't spying in on them.

"The only protection we need is against you!" she yelled as she picked up a giant bolder ready to throw it at Miroku.

"Wait Sango don't be rash!" he shouted as he try to scramble away from being crushed by the bolder, but too late Sango had already thown it which made a loud BANG!

Inuyasha had come out running to where the noise had came. "What was that?" he asked pulling out Tetsusaiga.

Kagome and Elise both let out a scream as they both covered themselves. "AHHHH! INUYASHA YOU PERVERT SIT!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha came crashing down between Kagome and Elise in the hot spring.

Akitoki swallowed hard down his throat as Inuyasha and the rest of the group began agueing. "Thank goodness I'm spared." he said as he snuck away.

(That's chapter 6. The next chapter Koga comes in. Koga shows up for Kagome but when he spots Elise he kidnaps her. Will Inuyasha be able to save Elise or will she be raped just like she was back then?)


	7. Elise Is Kidnapped By KOGA!

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 7

We were walking down the path to a village when Inuyasha started sniffing. "What is it Inuyasha? Do you smell something?" I asked. Inuyasha suddenly growled when I asked that question. I never seen him growled before. Did I say something wrong?

Kagome piped up and turned towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I can sense a jewel shard and its closing in quickly." she said. What was she talking about?

Suddenly I saw something that looked like a whirlwind coming towards us. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome to protect her, but sadly got ran over towards Kagome. "Hi Kagome, how you've been?" asked a guy with long black hair pulled up in a high poney tail. He was wearing a brown fur that looked like a skirt with fur also on his armor and his legs and arms. And he had a wolf tail wagging back and forth. For some reason he was holding Kagome's hands in his looking into her eyes while Kagome was laughing in embrassement. "So Kagome, has mutt face been treating you well?" he asked Kagome as she was still laughing.

"Of course he has Koga." She said

I watched Inuyasha try to get up, so I decided to help him up. "Are you okay Inuyasha? Are you hurt?"I asked as he stood up on his own two feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said with a smile, but soon turned into a frown when Inuyasha felt a fist connect with his head.

"Hey mutt, what did you do to Kagome while I was gone?" asked the guy named Koga with anger in his voice.

Inuyasha just growled and turned towards Koga. "Nothing you mangy wolf. Why you even ask? Kagome not interested in me, she's in love with someone else stupid!" Inuyasha yelled in Koga's face. I never seen Inuyasha so mad.

Koga turned back to Kagome and walked over to Kagome. "Is it true Kagome? Is it true that you're in love with mutt face?" he asked holding her hands. Obviously he didn't get the message. Inuyasha just said that Kagome was in love with someone else.

I turned to Inuyasha and tapped him on his shoulder. "Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned to face me. "Is Koga in love with Kagome?" I asked in a whisper.

Inuyasha nodded. "Actually yes. Even though Kagome says that she's not in love with that mangy wolf, he still doesn't give up." he explaind.

"But aren't you in love with Kagome?" I asked.

Inuyasha just sighed. "No, I'm in love with someone else." I looked at him suspiciously just like Kagome and Sango did back in the hot spring. Inuyasha just smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'll tell you." he chuckled and I let out a giggle.

(No one's P.O.V)

Koga was still flirting with a confused Kagome still holding her hands, when Koga noticed something. "Why in the hell isn't mutt face yelling at for hitting on Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome just shrugged. 'Yes its working. Oh I hope Koga doesn't ruin this one, because Inuyasha and Elise look so cute together like that.' she thought in her head as she watch Inuyasha and Elise have their little conversation.

Shippo jumped on Koga's shoulder. "Hey Koga, Inuyasha's new love is that girl is that girl." he said and he pointed to Elise who having a conversation with Inuyasha.

Koga looked over to where Shippo was pointed. He stared glarely at Elise who was smiling as she and Inuyasha talked. 'Pretty.' Thought Koga. Koga tried to come up with something to tell Kagome, so he can have Elise as his woman. He then got an idea.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Koga said, letting go of Kagome's hands.

"Huh? What?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Your heart already belongs to someone else, right?" Koga asked as Kagome face turned red and looked down. 'I guess he doesn't know that I'm in love with Sesshomaru.'

"Of course" he grunted.

"Don't worry. It is my happiness to see you happy Kagome" Koga said as Kagome gave out a deep sigh of relief.

'He finally gave up' Kagome thought with a sigh.

"Anyway," he said as he walked over to Elise.

(Elise's P.O.V)

I was happly chatting away with Inuyasha when I felt someone put an arm around my shoulders pulling me out of the conversation that Inuyasha and I was having. "who is this lovely girl?" he asked as he istantly held my shoulder's which made me blush.

Inuyasha just stood there looking livid. That was the first time I've ever seen him like this. "Let go of her! You scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to pushed Koga away from from me, but Koga was holding my hands in his.

"What is your name miss?" Koga asked me curiously.

"Elise." I responded blushing.

"Elise. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha appeared in front of me seperating Koga from me glaring at him. "Get away from her Koga. What do you want from her anyway! I thought you were loyal to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Koga just smirked. "Move mutt face. Elise is my woman now." he said trying to push Inuyasha out of the way, but no avail. "I mean it mutt face! Get your hands off my woman!" he yelled. I couldn't believe my ears. What about how I feel?

Inuyasha just stood there in front of me. "Your woman?" he asked glaring at him. "Feh. As if." he said.

Koga just stood there growling at Inuyasha. "See you around mutt face. And I'll see you later Elise." he said smiling at me and he ran off.

Inuyasha just sighed and walked over to a tree and sat down next to it. He looked like he was frustrated with everything. "Inuyasha?" I called gently to him.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled irrated and I flinched back at the volume of his voice.

"Sorry." I whispered genlty as I turned around to leave. I never heard him yell like that.

"Wait Elise, hold on a sec." he said trying to stop me. I turned around to face him as he was walking over to him. What I didn't expect him to do was hug me. "I'm sorry Elise. I'm sorry that I yelled at you I was just frustrated that's all." he said as he hugged me tighter.

I decided to hug him back. "It's okay. You needed to let go of that anger somehow." Inuyasha just smiled at me as well as I did looking into each other's eyes. I could hear the song 'Moon and Sunrise' playing in the back of my head. (If you don't know that song. The song 'Moon and Sunrise was made by BoA.)

(Aoi sora wa itsumo onaji de kodoku na fushigi sa ne

Kanashimi mo sabishi samo subete kakushiteiru mitai

Sure chigau tabi ni sou itsuka konna watashi mo mata

Hitotsu no omoi de o kokoro ni kizami konda mitai)  
I got lost into Inuyasha's beautiful golden orbs I didn't even noticed that Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

(Yasashii egao)

A deep blush covered both sides of my cheeks. Inuyasha stared down at me in his arms. I was staring up at him with his amber eyes that was shining back at mines which just drew me closer to him. My light pink lips calling for his caress as I watched him stare down at them.

(warai au ano futari no shiawase ni mo

Mou saigo no hi ga kieru koro

Kaze ga fuite machi wa kyou mo hito nami afureru

Kimi no koe ga sukoshi hanarete yuku)

Inuyasha slowly began to lower his face towards mine. I just slowly closed my eyes ready to feel his lips touch mines. We were so close when we heard a noise.

"Ahem." I heard the music quickly cut off like a recored player in the back of my head. We quickly pulled away and looked at the source. There stood Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou with smile's on their faces. "Well, this is an interesting site to come upon. We just caught up with the two of you to find you embracing each other. Is there something that we should know?" Miroku asked with a sly smile.

I just stood there my cheeks still red. "There's nothing going on between us okay?" I said trying to covered up what Inuyasha and I just did.

Kagome and Sango just stood there smirking. "Mmmhmm." replied Sango and Kagome not believing what I said.

"Feh. Come on, we got to go find a place to rest." Inuyasha said with a light blush gracing his cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This is the first time I've seen him blush. He turned and began to walk towards the east once again. I just followed suit and smiled. Inuyasha was back to his normal self again. I smiled at the others as well as they did then went after Inuyasha. The rest of the time we walk, no one really talked except Sango and Kagome who would talk about random things with the others throwing in their own comments occasionally.

Else where...

(No one's P.O.V)

Koga was sitting in his cave with his pals doing whatever they want think of a plan to make Elise his woman. Suddenly Koga piped up. 'I got it. I'll get my wolves to attack that mutt face and while their dealing with him, I'll swiftly snatch Elise in one peace and make her my woman.' Koga thought and let out a victorious laugh getting weird looks from his conrads.

"Has he gone mad."

"I don't know."

"I hope not."

Said one of his conrads.

The next morning...

(Elise's P.O.V)

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Me, and Shippo were walking on a rock cliff when we saw wolves jump out of nowhere at Inuyasha tackling him off the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as he began falling far away. I looked to the rest of the wolves who were growling at us. "Oh no." The wolves just ran past me over to Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

Shippo jumped on my shoulder rubbing against my face. "Elise, I'm scared." he said in fear.

"I am too Shippo." I replied.

"Elise lookout!" yelled Kagome. I looked over to see Koga running towards me.

I turned to run, but I wasn't quick enough. He had already swiftly grabbed my waist and hung me over his shoulder. I started to kick and scream, but Kouga was running lightning speed. "Now she's mine mutt face!" he yelled with victorious in voice as he jumped off a cliff with Shippo clinging on to me.

"LET ME DOWN! INUYASHA!" I screamed, calling Inuyasha for help.

"ELISE!" I heard Inuyasha call my name. "Don't worry when I'm through with these mangy wolves I'll save you!" he screamed.

"INUYASHA! HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I can.

I hope Inuyasha will keep his word. I hope he does. Please Inuyasha. Come save me.

To be continued...


	8. Inuyasha's Anger And Being Rescued

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 8

"INUYASHA!" I called once again kicking and screaming.

"Look Elise, I'll make sure Inuyasha never hurts you again!" he smiled and kept running.

I decided to stop screaming and kicking, it was getting him annoyed and I didn't want to be on the menu for his 'pets'. As powereful as he was, he treated me like a did he mean by 'I'll make sure Inuyasha will never hurts me'? Inuyasha would never in his life harmed me. Finally he stopped running when we reached a huge waterfall. Behind the waterfall were small caves, filled with wold demons and their pet wolves. The caves were like apartments, Koga lived in a very organized place. But all the way on the top was Koga's cave, which was the biggest. There, wolf demons and even more pet wolves were waiting. He finally put me down, and held me close.

"Wow Kouga, another human girl? Didn't you learn anything when you brought that Kagome girl here!"

"Hey Kouga, can we eat this one?"

"EAT?", when I heard this, I was on the edge of having a heart attack. But Koga held me tight, being his way of saying nothing will happen to me.

"Listen you idiots, no one lays a finger on her! Or your gonna answer to me!" he snarled at the other wolf demons. I blushed, I barley knew him but he acted like I was his girlfriend.

"C'mon Elise..." he held my hand, leading me inside the cave. Then he pushed me onto the bed, that was made from wolf fur. "Your gonna sleep here, ok?" he smiled. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No. I want to go back to where Inuyasha and my friends are. I don't want to stay here."

"Why not?" he asked, suprised.

"Well, I barley know you. And it's weird staying here like this. How do you expect me to get any sleep with your wolves all around me. Plus, it smells in here."

I listed all the things that were wrong in the cave, but I mentally kicked myself becuase I knew Koga would be angry.

"Yea, we got to work on the smell. But I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, I promise..." he smiled at me, and I blushed. Why would he want to protect me? If he knew what was after me, he'd kick me out for sure.

"Thank you Koga, thats sweet...but Inuyasha-" he stopped me from finishing my sentence.

"Forget about that stupid dog. Your with me now, you have nothing to worry about" he smirked and bent down in front of me. He was getting closer, and I felt my cheeks burning. He placed a light kiss on my cheek and got up.

"Get some sleep. Everything will be just fine..."

"Ok...", that was the only thing I could say.

He turned around and left.

I looked down at Shippo in my arms and asked. "Shippo whats gonna happen to us?"

Shippo just smiled. "Nothing will happen to us. But if Koga tries to hurt you, I'll protect you from him. I promise." he said.

I just smiled. "Thank you Shippo."

He nodded in return and snuggled close to me.

Else where...

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I stood up and walked over to the others. Damn it, I let that mangy wolf get with Elise. I swear if he even scratch her, I'll make his death really slow and painful with my bare hands.

I was walking but fell to my knees. "Inuyasha! Oh my god are you okay?" Kagome was right beside me, looking for any wounds.

"Elise... help her... Koga took her... we have... have to find... find... Elise." I said, barely a whisper.

"Lady Elise, Koga took Lady Elise. Can't you walk Inuyasha, we have too find Lady Elise and Shippo too.." Miroku bursted out.

"I don't wanna know what he wants with her."

"First Inuyasha has to recover, then we can go after Elise." Kagome suggested.

I decided to give in. "Okay."

Koga's Den...

(Elise's P.O.V)

I wasn't sleeping, but I closed my eyes because I didn't want to wake up Shippo who was curled up next to me. I felt so comfortable, having my own bed was so much better than sleeping on the cold ground. Koga is a nice guy, sweet and handsome, but I desire Inuyasha so much more.

Wait...did I just say that? Desire? I desire Inuyasha? No wonder I blush every second of the day when I'm around him. Maybe if I fake crying and beg Koga to take me back home, he just might do it. I miss home, I miss my friends and Inuyasha.

Just as I was falling back to sleep, something shook me a bit. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, and I opened them. My vision was a little blurry at first but then I saw the figure in front of me. It was Kouga, his hair was messed up and he had splats of blood on his skin. Beside him, I saw a dead wild boar. Guess he went hunting.

"You like meat?" he asked with a smile.

"I...um, yea, but...how do you eat that in the morning?" I asked, puzzled. I never ate meat in the morning before.

"Easy. We do it all the time, we're wolf demons, remember?" he said, taking the boar by its tail and hanging it over his shoulder.

"Look, you don't have to eat it. I'll bring you something else, ok?" he smiled down at me and I nodded. He was being so sweet and caring, just like Inuyasha. I mean, I like Kouga and all, but I like Inuyasha even more. And I hope Koga dosen't make my life even more complicated by making me choose between them.

"Elise..." he said quietly, he bent down in front of me and turned my head. "Elise...I'm not going to let Inuyasha take you away from me. He dosen't deserve you..."

He really is crazy. He barely knows me and suddenly it seems like he's in love with me. I like it when Koga acts all caring and warm but I love Inuyasha's edge and wild side.

I felt Kouga's face getting closer to mine, and I thought he'd kiss me on the cheek again. But I saw he was trying to reach my lips, but I pulled my face away.

"Ok...I understand...But don't think I'm letting you go just yet Elise..." he said with a wicked grin and left with the boar on his shoulder.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

"Did you pick up any scents?" the monk kept asking me the same question over and over again.

"No, not yet." I said to him.

"I hope she's okay. I can't even bare to imagine what Koga will do to her." I shuddered at that thought. He would rape her and take turns with his conrads.

I hated to admit it, but he was right. If Koga rapes her, it's all over, for her, then she would be broken. I smelt the grass and caught a familiar scent. I sniffed harder, and finally found out where Koga has Elise.

"Kouga..." I growled.

(Elise's P.O.V)

During the day, I was lonely, very lonely. Only wolves around me, everywhere I look. I was horrified, but Koga reasured there was nothing to worry about. Koga always left to go hunt or do whatever else those wolf demons do, I never really asked, nor did I care. Koga keeps saying he won't treat me like Inuyasha did, but atleast Inuyasha was always with me, Koga is gone most of the day. Luckly, Shippo here always keep me company and tries to cheer me up.

"You ok, beautiful?" the voice snapped me out of my thinking. I looked up and saw, once again, a smiling Koga.

"Yea...I'm fine..." I lied, looking down at the floor. He bent down and put an arm around me, pulling me to him. His hug made me feel weird, like, my emotions were changing. Maybe Inuyasha would be with me all the time, but he wasn't around me that long. Koga was so nice and warm to me.

"Elise, I won't let that mutt hurt you again. He did it to Kagome and now to you...", once he said that, it hit me. Is he only being this way because I remind him of Kagome?

"I lost Kagome...but I'm not going to lose you..." he whispeared in my ear.

But the way he says these things. It makes it hard to believe that he dosen't have feelings for me and only me. And as time past by, I was starting to feel something for Koga. Inuyasha still didn't come to rescue me. Maybe he went back on his word and is relieved that I'm off his chest.

"Koga...I have to tell you something...", I pulled away from his embrace to tell him the true reason I was with Inuyasha.

"Tell me what?" he asked me with a curious look.

"I...I was with Inuyasha because, I'm a reincarnation of someone named Midoriko. I was abused when I was young, I went somewhere to end my life, but I stopped and told myself what I was doing is wrong.", I told him everything, I opened up and told him everything. I looked up to see his reaction. His face was just blank, just, emotionless. Then he grinned and hugged me even tighter.

"I knew there was something about you that was special..." he whispered hotly in my ear, "I'll protect you from anything, and I will make sure no one hurts you...", he promised me. I felt his mouth move on my neck and the smile turned into a wicked grin.

I felt his nose brush against ear, then he started to place small kisses along my neck. My cheeks were on fire, did Koga really want me like this? I wanted him to stop, but I stayed quiet, I decided to give in. His gentle touch and soft kisses made me feel warm. Then when he reached my lips, he kissed me roughly and growled.

His hands were exploring my bear leg, this gave me goosebumps. The more he kissed me and growled, the warmer I got. I moaned quietly, I didn't want anyone not even Koga to know I was enjoying this. But Koga obviously heard me. I shivered when I felt something stroke my side, his fingers sliding lower. He then stood on his knees and took off his armor, along with the wolf fur on his chest. I turned away and payed attention to the cave walls. As shy as I was, I couldn't help but look. He had such a manly and well built body. He smashed his lips against mine, and I whimpered softly. My body was so small and fragile against his. Koga groaned softly when I began to caress him.

If Sango and Kagome ever found out what I was doing they'd kill me. But, what about Inuyasha? I still had strong feelings for him but here I am with Koga, kissing and caressing. God knows what is going through Koga's mind and what he wants to do. As much as I craved for Kouga's burning touch and kisses, it wasn't fair to Inuyasha.

"Ngh...Elise...I'm gonna' make you my women..." he growled and reached for my panties. But before he could take them off, I pushed him off me and stood up. Koga looked at me, puzzled.

"Elise?"

"I...I can't do this..." I whispeared softly. "I'm not ready...".

He sighed and looked down at the floor but looked back up at me and smiled.

"I understand...we have time...all the time in the world..." he kissed my cheek and left the cave. The other wolf demons all circled around him, laughing and asking if anything happened between us.

'All the time in the world...', thats what he said. Does he want me to stay with him forever? I miss Inuyasha and the others, so very much. But Koga wants me so much more than him. Inuyasha didn't even come to rescue me yet. Did he forget about me, does he even care that I might be in danger?

I was too sleepy to ask myself all these question, maybe a nap will earse all these thoughts from my head.

Few Moments later...

I felt warmth, I felt a great amount of it on me, around me, over me. I loved the feeling, the feeling of it on my skin. Then I realize who is making me feel so warm. My flutter wide open and I see the arm around my waist. Of course it was Koga, who else wears that wolf fur braclet. I wanted to leave the bed but I knew Koga would force me back to be by him. Even with all this heat surrounding me, I couldn't help to feel a chill.

Koga yawned and turned on the other side of bed, letting go of my waist. I sighed in relief, and stood up and quietly took Shippo, not to awake him. I was disappointed when I looked outside, it was foggy and cold. The clouds were dark and it was drizziling. Hopefully there wouldn't be any thunder, because I'd be scared out of my mind.

-BOOM-

Just as I thought of it, I heard the roar of thunder. I yelped setting Shippo gently down and ran back to the bed, but I lost my balance and landed right on top of Koga. My cheeks were on fire and I grinded my teeth, obviously I woke him up. Would he yell at me, or maybe even hurt me? If there is one thing I should know, its that you shouldn't wake a man while he's sleeping.

"Hm...Elise..." he groaned and opened his eyes, looking at me ontop of him. That wicked grin appeared on his face, I knew what he was thinking. My whole face was red and I got off of him, turning my attention to the cave walls.

"I-I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I-"

"It's ok Elise, I know you didn't mean to wake me...but why are you awake?" he turned my head to face him.

"I don't know...the thunder woke me...I-I'm scared of thunder...".

I was humiliated to tell him such a thing, he was a warrior and afraid of nothing. He'd probably laugh at me for being so weak.

"There is nothing to worry about. I'll protect you from anything, even thunder" he smiled and caressed my cheek his hand. I couldn't help but smile back. When he saw my smile, I can just see him full of joy. He reached for me and hugged me tight.

"Elise...I love you..." he whispeared hotly in my ear.

Did he just say what I think he said?

Love me? Love me? That is the strongest word that can be used, its such an important word. How can he just say that without any meaning?

"Don't say that unless you mean it..." I smiled shyly and pulled away. But he grabbed my hand and turned me to him.

"Who said I didn't mean it?", he grinned and kissed my cheek softly.

"You-what? You mean it?"

"Of course, why would I lie about something that serious?", he began to caress my cheek making me blush. He loved me? How is this possible, we've only known each other for barley a week. How I wish Inuyasha was here with me, how I wish he felt this way about me.

"Say you love me, Elise..." he whispeared and kissed my cheek.

Love him? Love Koga? I cared for him and I liked him, he was a sweet guy, but I didn't love him.

"Elise...say you love me..." he whispeared again, I bit my bottom lip.

"I can't..."

"What-why?"

"Because...I-I can't say it...", I turned my head away from him and looked down at the floor.

"Ok, I understand. You need more time..."

"No. I don't need time. I just-I don't love you.", after I said it, I covered my mouth with my hands. I watched his expression get from warm to upset.

"It's Inuyasha isn't it...", when he said that, it struck a nerve. Even if Inuyasha did feel a bit of emotion for me or not, I still can't help but feel strongly for him.

"I...", I was out of words.

"You don't have to answer...your face says it all..." he turned around and left the cave, leaving me alone.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

The rain was falling down harder and the thunder was louder. I was running almost all night, trying to find Elise. I knew Kouga moved to a new cave. The cave he lived in before was totally empty.

"ELISE!", I was shouting her name into the air all night. I didn't know where she was, all I could do was follow Kouga's scent but the rain made it harder for me.

"ELISE! ELISE, GODDAMIT WHERE ARE YOU!"

I heard something...a voice. It was a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha?"

(Elise's P.O.V)

I heard something...a voice. It was a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha?" I thought. No, it couldn't be.

He really is looking for me. I wanted to hug myself and cry. Why am I in this mess? Why did I have to get kidnapped? And why did I stand there like an idiot, knowing Kagome shouted me. Now I have to deal with Koga and his damn emotions!

I've never felt this much anger or pity for myself, ever.

I wanted to sleep, but there was no time to sleep. I realized I really am in a serious situation, and I can't just think like a child.

I missed Inuyasha, I missed him so much. I want his arms wrapped around me, and when I opened my eyes, all I want is to see was...crimson red.

Will he rescue me?

I prayed that he will.

Else where...

(No one's P.O.V)

Koga was in the forest when he smelled something in the air. Smelled familiar...really familiar. When he breathed in the scent, he couldn't help but feel the urge to be angry. Then, one more sniff was all he needed and he knew who it was...

"Inuyasha!" he yelled out. He made a fist and snapped his head to his left, then to his right. He knew Inuyasha was coming to get Elise, but he won't let him have her.

Not like he got Kagome. Elise is his, and always will be. And if he wants a fight, all Koga gotta say is he made Elise his woman already and he'll fall apart like the little puppy he is. He wanted to laugh, but he kept a straight face.

"What is it boss?" one of his men asked. He turned to him and sniffed the air again, he knew Inuyasha was getting closer.

"I smell a mutt coming this way..." as soon as he turned to face the forest, he can see a spot of crimson red. He knew it was Inuyasha, and he was ready for anything he threw at him. He turned and ran back to his den.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

We had found Koga's den. We had found Elise sitting by herself with Shippo in her arms.

Kagome was the first to speak. "Elise!"

"Are you alright, Elise?" I asked and she gave a nod.  
She stood up slowly and began walking over to us when in a blink of eye, Koga and some of his conrads appeared in front of Elise. "You're not trying to take Elise away, without me knowing are you?" he asked with a smirk in his face.

"What? You wanna fight you mangy wolf?

"Feh. Me. Fight a weakling like you?"

Okay that done it. He has officially pissed me off. "That doesn't! You're dead!" I shouted running to attack him.

"Sit boy." Kagome said and I was met with the ground.

"Kagome, you..."

"Keep still and keep quiet." Kagome turned to Koga, "Listen Koga, can Elise come back with us?" she asked. How in the hell is that gonna work?

"Nope." he simply said.

"Koga please, you got to let Elise go."

"Why should I?" he asked.

Kagome just sighed. "Because, Koga you're keeping Elise away from her freedom. She said she wasn't in love with you Koga. You have to understand. When a girl says she's not in love with you she's not. Besides Elise is in love with someone else as well. What about Ayame Koga?" she ask. Yeah I wonder what happend to Ayame. "Ayame loved you with all her heart and you just reject her. Koga you have to understand that Elise loves someone else. So can she come with us?"

"Well I guess I can let her go." He said

"Koga, why all of sudden?" asked one of his conrads

"Are you sure Koga?"

"Well, if Elise wants to be free then she can." Koga said.

Elise just smiled. "Thank you Koga, for understanding." she said smiling, "So can I go now?" she asked.

Koga smiled warmly at her and for some reason it was pissing me off inside, because I don't want to see that mangy wolf pulling anything on my angel! Hold on... Since when did Elise become my angel? I guessed I let my anger get the best of me. "Yes, I wanted you to stay longer but.." he was caught off by Elise walking over to us.

She smiled at Kagome and gave her a warm hug. "Kagome, thank you." she said with appreciation.

I smiled at the scene before me. It was so touching to see the two hugging. "Hey mutt!" shouted a voice I did not and want to hear right now.

I turned to Koga with my usually pissed off face. "Whatya want? You scrawny wolf." I asked irratated.

"Elise is my girl, you can have her back for now, but you better not touch her." He said.

My anger just went from pissed off to livid pissed off. "Who does this mangy wolf think he is?"

"Shut up! Elise needs a man like me!" he shouted in my face.

Elise looked over to the two of us. "Um, what about how I feel?" she asked broken. I watched as tears began to form in her eyes, but she just smiled.

Shippo just shook his head and sigh. "You're both idiots."

(AN: If you never seen where that line came from, it came from Inuyasha: Secret Of The Cursed Mask where Koga takes Kagome hostage.)


	9. Naraku's Plot

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 9

Somewhere, Naraku was sitting at his castle looking into the mirror that Kanna was holding in her hands. He kept his eyes through the mirror his poisionous insects following Inuyasha and the others. He then noticed a new body in the group. "Hmm... I wonder who that." then it answered his question, there he saw a beautiful girl with green eyes, long black hair to her mid back with blonde streakes. Naraku put on a smug smirk thinking he hit the 'jack pot' now that he found Elise. "Oh my. She's very lovely looking but don't look strong." he said smirking. Naraku turned his to his left direction. "Kagura." he called as his incarnration stepped out of the shadows.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked looking down at Naraku with a bored expression.

"I want you to follow Inuyasha and the group to see what their up to."

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because they might be plotting something to destroy us. If they try anything strange I want you to kill them on the spot no matter what happens." he said darkly.

"Whatever." she replied as she turned around and began walking away to the exit.

"Oh and one more thing." Naraku quickly remarked stopping Kagura from doing what she was ordered to do. "Find out any infomation on the young girl that's traveling with Inuyasha and the others." Kagura gave a nod and then disappeared from his sight. Naraku then turned back to the mirror watching Elise once again. "One day you will be mine. Just watch, because you will never escape me. Never." he said followed by a sinister laugh.  



	10. Elise Is Kidnapped Again

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 10

"Um Inuyasha?" I knew I was whining, but I didn't care. I was bumed and tired of walking. I had been with the gang for about three weeks, and it was like endless walking. I didn't mind much. Right now I didn't like walking with a passion. During my three weeks of walking I had gone through two growth spurts, and now reached Inuyasha's shoulder. The muscles in my legs were coming more defined, and I had lost a little weight, mostly in my thighs and around my waist. I don't know if that made me happy, or whether it irked me. Now my already off shoulder white long sleeve dress that was to my mid thigh half way couldn't fit me (Like the dress Kagome was wearing in doushinji). In all my time with the group the person I had become closest to, oddly enough, was Inuyasha. He was my best friend.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped back at me.

"Um...It's almost dark and we're kind of not gonna find anything. So can we take a rest somewhere?"

"Keh. Why should I?" he asked smartly smirking.

"Please Inuyasha?" I asked, looking like an innocent angel like a little girl should be. He glared down at me, his eyes slowly softening until he closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He ground out between his teeth.

"Thank you." I nodded, standing on my tippy toes to reach his face and pecked him on the cheek. I quickly shranked back at what I just did and felt my cheeks burn right away. I looked back to see Kagome and Sango smirking at me.

"And I though that you and Inuyasha had nothing going on." Kagome said smartly while smirking widely.

I looked up from her face to Sango She had been smirking at me straight into my eyes. Weell... I'll have to go with Kagome on this one." she said smirking as well.

We set up camp in the middle of a meadow not far from the path we had been on. In a matter of minutes Shippo was eating candy that Kagome had given him. By that time the sky was purple in color, and stars were popping up everywhere.

Me and Kagome giggled quietly to each other as I picked up Shippo with me. I walked around and sat dow next to Inuyasha beside the fire. Shippo snuggled into my chest and mumbled something I didn't quite catch. "What was that, sweetie?" Shippo raised his head and blinked up at me.

"Would you sing me a song Aunty?" Shippo had taken to calling me Aunty, and I noticed he also called Kagome mom.

I smiled softly at him. "Of course sweetpea." I got up again and walked around the fire, snuggling into Kirara's side. She had become me, Shippo, occasionally his sleeping companion. Shippo snuggled further into me. Shippo just loves to spoil me everyday and its really adorable. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that everyone else was watching me too, not just Shippo. Even Kirara seemed to be watching me. Here goes nothing. "I'll sing you a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little and couldn't get to sleep. It's nothing special, almost everyone where I'm from knows it."

(Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me

Into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

If I will it all away

Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the light

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be

Blinded by tears

I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

If I will it all away

Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the light

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me

Shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end

Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the light)

"Wow, Elise! You have such a pretty voice! Will you sing another song?"Shippo exclaimed not ten seconds after I was done singing.

Soon Shippo was begging me to sing again. "I'm sorry but I can't. It's time to go to sleep." Shippo pouted, but eventually fell asleep.

"Wow, Elise. You really do have a good voice." I blushed probably about ten shades of red and thanked Sango for the compliment, going even redder when I heard agreement from everyone. Especially Miroku.

"Not only the face and figure of an angel, but also an angelic voice!" Miroku said as Sango turned a shade of red to rival mine and got up, probably to deliver him a beating for that comment, but Inuyasha beat her to the punch. Literally. Miroku probably had a pretty good sized goose egg from the impact of Inuyasha's fist on the back of his head.

"Keep your comments to yourself monk." Inuyasha bit out around a growl. He sure has been doing that a lot lately.

"Thank you Inuyasha." I mumbled around a yawn. Oh gosh, I was tired.

Later, I'm not sure how long, I was being shaken awake by a hand on my shoulder. I growled at the person for the first time. I heard a chuckle. "Did you just growl? Cute. Now get up." I was about to confront Inuyasha, when a huge thunderclap sounded overhead.

My eyes flew open and I hurtled into Inuyasha's lap. "Why didn't you say it was storming?" I asked shrilly ignoring the heat that was gracing my cheeks. Inuyasha looked down at me, confusion spreading across his face.

I couldn't exactly blame him for being confused. I knew that he could see the wild panic that I was trying so hard to beat down, in my eyes. "What's wrong?" Just as he asked it thudered again and lightning struck, almost directly above us. I jumped, and pressed myself closer to Inuyasha.

"Please tell me you woke me up so we could find somewhere dry and safe?" He studied me for a minute before slowly nodding, his expression going from confused to worried. Couldn't blame him for that either. Even I had heard the panic rising in my voice. I'm absolutely terrified of storms. I looked around and noticed everybody awake, just finishing packing everything. Kagome and Sango were looking at me, concern marring their faces. Pointed looks at Inuyasha. "Please." I let a little bit more of the alarming panic slip into that one little word.

Inuyasha studied me again before slipping his arms around me and standing up. "You guys won't mind if I take Elise to the cave and we wait there for you to catch up?" Kagome looked sorta shocked, but she shook her head and waved us off. Inuyasha tightened his grip on me and took off running. Just as we broke through the trees and onto the path, it started raining. I took time to actually look around while we ran. It was dark outside, the sky occasionally lighting up with lightning. There was this odd moment of silence, you know, the one that always happens before those thunderclaps that scare you to death? "Almost there." Inuyasha murmured without looking at me. I had started shaking, and Inuyasha's grip tightened around me again, almost painfully.  
We made it to the cave Inuyasha had been talking to Kagome about, about fifteen minutes later. "Okay," Inuyasha said as he set me down on the floor of the cave. "Why are you so scared?" He asked it so quietly, like he was scared I would get mad at him or something.

"The first thing I remember about myself is waking up terrified. I was in the middle of a cornfield, I had been woken up by the rain and hail. It was storming so bad, thunder every two seconds and lightning inbetween. Rain pouring down so hard from the sky it hurt, if you payed attention to the raindrops instead of the hail. It was so cold too, in the middle of autumn. I remember standing up and running, and running. Lying in the middle of the highway, almost unconcious, no idea who I was or what happened to me." I was still shaking, just more violently. The storm outside was starting to resemble the one I had just described.

The odd moment of silence was finally broke by about the biggest thunderclap I have ever heard. I let out a shrill scream and jumped into Inuyasha's lap. "Oh. Sorry." I mumbled after I realized what I had done. He just shook his head and wrapped his arms around me again. I smiled. "Your a good friend Inuyasha." I stated, settling my head into his shoulder, trying to calm down.

"Your shaking so hard." He murmured it so quietly, most likely to himself. "Don't be scared. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." I knew Inuyasha was my best friend for a reason.

"Are the others close?" I was trying to distract him while I attempted to stop shaking. I could hear the storm fading away, and that helped a lot.

"Yeah. They're about five minutes away." Soon enough I was only shaking a little every few seconds. Inuyasha seemed to notice, and loosened his arms a little. Only then did I notice that we were kinda soaking wet from the rain. I started shaking again, not from terror though, from cold. Inuyasha looked down at me, confusion seeping back into his face. "Cold." I have no idea how hadn't noticed how cold it was in here. Inuyasha didn't seem to be affected by it though. In fact, only his hair was wet, his clothes had already dried. Inuyasha sighed and picked me up and set me on the floor, then stood up. I shot him a confuse look for setting me on the floor before looking away quickly, a blush rising on my cheeks. He had just finished slipping his haori off his shoulders, exposing his chest to the cold air. Who knew Inuyasha had a well built body? I was shaken out of my thoughts by something being dropped on my shoulders. It was Inuyasha's haori. I looke up at him as he sat down, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. "Better?" He asked as he lifted me back into his lap.

"Much." I said, yawning. I hope Inuyasha didn't mind, but this was the second time I had fallen asleep sitting in his lap since we met.

I woke up to a slight rocking motion. I looked around and realized I was still in Inuyasha's arms, and he was running. A weight landed on my stomach, and I looked back to see Shippo waving at me, sitting on my belly. "Elise! Your awake!"

"Morning Shippo." I mumbled, stretching my arms as much as I could in my current position. Inuyasha snorted. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's more like the afternoon." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Afternoon Shippo." I corrected. "So, why are we running?" I asked as I looked down to watch the ground go by. We were going faster than I thought.

Shippo opened his mouth to answer but Inuyasha beat him to it. "Kagome senses a large jewel shard this way. That can only mean one thing: Naraku. He has all the shards we don't have."

I nodded my head, I remember the night Kagome and Sango had told me about him.

Soon we broke through the trees and Inuyasha stopped running. He turned around before I could see what was going on and set me on my feet. I tried to lean around his shoulder to see what was happening, but he stopped me. I looked up at him, confused, but I didn't say anything when I saw his face. It was completely composed and serious. "Keep a low profile and don't draw attention to yourself. I already lost one best friend. I can't lose another." I was gonna protest, but I softened after he said that. Nobody had told me about him and Kagome's past, they hadn't needed to. I just kinda knew. "Let me protect you."

"I will. Good luck." I whispered before reaching up and pecking him on the cheek. He blushed and turned around, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. I backed up and leaned against a tree, looking up at the sky. It was still cloudy, I couldn't see the sun.

I noticed I was still wearing Inuyasha's haori, and he was still shirtless. I didn't watch the fighting start, and I didn't listen to what was said, I just watched the clouds. Until I noticed something off.

Lately I had been being able to do things that were weird. Like I could feel somebodies life force, not their aura, just their life force. When I looked at a person I could see it, a faint glow of sorts surrounding their body. And if I wasn't looking at them I could feel it in my chest.

I finally looked at the battle, and gasped. I could see the evil humming around in the air. Naraku was just like they explained, wearing a creepy white baboon pelt. Tentacles were shooting out from underneath the pelt keeping everyone from getting to him. But it wasn't Naraku. His life force was missing. This had to be one of those demonic puppets Sango said he was fond of. I stood up and ran out from under the trees. I knew Inuyasha would get mad at me, but I thought he needed to know.

I sucked in a huge breath and yelled,"Inuyasha!" He only spared a glance in my direction.

"What?" He snapped back. But I knew he was listening.

"That's not Naraku! His life force is missing! It's a puppet!" I could see Inuyasha cursing under his breath, "It still has a jewel shard!"

The puppet turned and glared at me, but kept on fighting Inuyasha. I was still standing just on the edge of the battlefield when the sun decided to show its face. Right above my head. I heard Kagome gasp, and I felt more than one pair of eyes on me.

I couldn't blame anybody, I knew what they were seeing. I heard a noise overhead and looked up to see a lady riding on a huge feather, circling the air uncomfortably close to me. She glared down at me for a second, before swooping down and grabbing me by the collar. She pulled up and started flying away. Fast. I almost couldn't see the battlefield anymore before I realized I had just been kidnapped once again.

"INUYASHA!"

"Shut up!" The feather lady growled, shaking me. She was still dangling me by the collar of Inuyasha's haori, and not showing any signs of pulling me up.

Soon we reached a creepy looking castle, surrounded by a weird looking barrier. "That's the castle?"

She turned her face towards me and gave me a shocked look. "How can you see the castle anyway? We're not past the barrier yet. Even I can't see it." What was this woman talking about? I could see the castle just fine.

"What do you mean? I can see the creepy thing just fine." Did she doubt my seeing skills? "And the barrier you were talking about too. It's all dark greenish."

About two minutes later we landed in the courtyard. I breathed a sigh of relief. Being carried by your collar is not a comfortable position to be in as one would think.

I turned around to get a better look at the woman, only to feel something hard connect with my face.  



	11. Rescuer?

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 11

I came to awhile later, lying on a pile of softish furs. I could hear hushed voices arguing across the room. "I told you to be careful with her Kagura! I haven't had Kanna watch her for two and a half weeks just for you to bring her here with a huge bruise on her face!" That must be Naraku. It made me shiver how normal sounding his voice was, him being so evil and all.

"Why do you care? You'll just end up hurting her too. Believe me, this one is strange. Why do you even like torturing the hanyou anyway? You ended him and Kikyo, so why do you need to steal her too? Is it ever enough for you?" That must be Kagura. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"Are your loyaltys finally switching Kagura?" I winced at his tone of voice, it had gone all quiet and dangerous. Then I winced again because my face hurt. I reached up and gently touched my right cheek bone. Okay, ow. That really hurt like a monster punched me. I can't believe Kagura knocked me out with her fan. I probably did have a huge bruise.

I let my hand drop and tuned back in to their conversation. "-I just don't understand why your so obsessed with kidnapping the hanyou's women! You always end up trying to kill them anyway! Why is this one different?" Sigh. Now I'm being referred to like a piece of property.

"She's different because she is the reincarnation of Midoriko, not miko, she's something else. Powerful." I was relived. The man that kidnapped me didn't know what I was, or what I should be. "She's different because Inuyasha is already on his way." I didn't like the way he said Inuyasha's name. Like he was one of the lowliest life forms there were. "Don't shake your head Kagura. I know you can feel the power radiating off her, even now while she's asleep." That's strange. I didn't feel very powerful. In fact, I felt like a weak human who got kidnapped for not listening.

I turned over so my back was to them and went back to sleep.

I'm not quite sure when, but I woke up awhile later when the back of somebodies hand stroked the side of my face. My first instinct was to flinch away, but my second, stronger instinct, was to not move at all. I decided to play along, keeping my breathing deep, like I was still asleep.

The touch was light, almost gentle, as if the person were afraid to wake me up. It definitely was not Kagura touching me, so it must have been Naraku. "I know your awake." Guess you couldn't trick a half-demon like you could your mother.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Can you blame me for not wanting you to know I'm awake?"

He chuckled darkly. "No, I can't say I do." Good, because if he said otherwise there was something seriously wrong with him.

I finally turned my head and looked at him, and almost gasped. I could practically see the evil twisting around his body. He was just like the others described. Long black hair, dark red eyes, and pale skin. I noticed he was scrutinizing me too, looking like he liked what he found.

I didn't say anything else, just looked him dead in the eye, searching like I did with every person I had just met. I didn't like what I found at all. At first all I saw was this evil resolve, like he seriously thought everything he was doing was supposed to happen. I saw so much evil, and such a sick satisfaction with all the terrible things that he had done, all the lives taken. He liked being evil. I just couldn't comprehend that at all.

I kept searching, and soon it felt like I was being sucked into him. Like I was really looking into his soul.

Soon it was like I was surrounded by it. Then I realized I was surrounded by it. I was really inside him in a way. It was so dark. Dark thoughts and desires swirling, and whispering around me. I looked around, trying to see any good, any at all, when I heard it.

Something was crying, if ever so softly, from somewhere behind me. I turned aorund and saw a faint light coming from somewhere not far off. As I walked towards it the crying got louder.

Soon I was standing in front of a light white barrier, just big enough for the man crying inside. I couldn't see his face, he was crouched with his knees hugged to his chest, his forehead pressed to his knees.

He had longish dark brown hair, almost black, that was surrounding his body like a veil. I tried touching the barrier, but my hand got zapped. "Why are you crying?" I asked him quietly, not entirely sure he would even be able to here me.

He looked up at me, startled. I almost gasped, he could have been Naraku's twin. Their faces were exactly alike, everything the same except for the eyes. This man's while red from crying were hazel. "Who are you?" He croaked out after a minute.

"That doesn't matter right now. Why are you crying?" He looked down and more tears leaked out of his eyes.

"You've met him. I know you have. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. I created him. He's all my fault and I can't fix it!" I knew who he was now.

"Your Onigumo." I didn't phrase it like a question, but he nodded his head anyway.

"That I am."

He started crying again, still just so softly. "But you can fix it." I said with a smile, I wanted to help this man see that it wasn't his fault that Naraku is evil.

His head snapped up and there was a fierce sort of intensity in his eyes. "How?"

"Your what's left of Onigumo's soul correct?" He nodded in agreement. "Then all of this-"I gestured at the darkness surrounding us. "Just needs to be purified." Or would that kill him too? "If we could find a way to remove you from him before purifying him, then it would work. You could pass peacefully to the next world, and Naraku would cease to exist. You would have to make up for all that you have done. But I'm sure that it's nothing compared to what Naraku has done."

He seemed to mull it over, before nodding his head and opening his mouth to reply. But I never heard what he said, I was shoved back into myself, do to a searing pain in my upper arms.

I was back in my body apparently because I could feel all ten of Naraku's claws piercing my upper arms. Which would explain the pain. He must have noticed I was me again too, because he slowly released my arms. I gasped and my eyes started to tear up, partly from pain but mostly from the huge wave of sadness that had just washed over me. This whole situation was sad.

"What were you doing?" He growled at me.

The tears started to spill over. "I see you." I whispered quietly. "The real you." Panic and fear flashed through his eyes, just for a second, and were gone, barely before I could register they were there.

"Go back to sleep." He growled out at me. "It's late." Why would this man really care about something like that? But I just listened and layed back down, rolling so my back was to him.

I heard him get up and walk back to the other side of the room, before sitting down. And then there was silence.

The next time I woke up was do to moonlight streaming through the window into my eyes. I groaned and rolled over, about to doze back off when the events of the last day came rushing back to me, along with the pain in my arms.

I sat up and looked around. I was alone in the room and the door was slid open a little bit. It was just way to tempting. I looked down at myself, just checking that he hadn't taken Inyasha's haori. I don't know why he would have, but I just had to check.

I stood up and tiptoed to the door, and stuck my head out the door, looking to see if anyone was in the hall. It was all clear.

I slipped out and walked downt the hall to my right. It ended in another door. I slid the door open to see a garden. It was so pretty and full of life, and so out of place in a place like this. I stepped out into it, following the path until I came upon a beautiful pond. I almost gasped, it was so beautiful. The pond was surrounded by fireflies, weaving around in the air over the water together.

Another wave of sadness crashed over me. I don't know why, but I started crying again. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, letting the tears spill over as I watched the fireflies.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there before I heard the footsteps.

At first I thought it was just Naraku or Kagura, coming to tell me to come back inside. Until I heard the thump of something settling into the grass next to me, and a cold nose poking my cheek.

I gasp and looked around to see a huge wolf lying in the grass next to me. His coat was a shiney black, that half way shined blue in the moonlight, and his eyes were an almost sky blue. He whimpered slightly and nuzzled my cheek again.

I let out a small giggle and scratched his nose, trailing my hand down so I was running my fingers through the fur on the side of his neck. His chest started rumbling and I noticed his ears twitched.

I turned so I was facing him all the way, and tentatively reached up with both hands to rubs his ears. The rumbling in his chest intensified and one of his back legs started thumping. I giggled and threw my arms around his neck, trying to stop the tears that was flowing like waterfall down my cheeks.

I finally let go of him when I stopped crying. After wiping my eyes I looked up at him, only to have my face licked thoroughly, before he nuzzled my cheek. I giggled a little, kissing his nose. "Your being so kind. Thank you." He grumbled at me and pulled away. I was sad for a second, before I noticed he was just laying down.

He was so much bigger than me, so I scooted over to give him some room, but he wouldn't have that. He gently grabbed the back of Inuyasha's haori in his mouth and pulled so I was snuggled into his side, much like how I had slept with Kirara. I tried to get into a comfortable postion where I didn't have to lay on my arms. They were starting to throb, they hurt so bad. I finally found a postion, laying on my back, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by somebody running their fingers through my hair, murmuring at me that I needed to wake up. I felt so awful. The pain in my arms had spread into my torso, my whole body felt like it was full of lead.

"Wake up, tiny human. Or you may not wake again." At first I didn't really register the voice. Until I remembered I had fallen asleep on a wolf. I slowly opened my eyes, it felt like they had been glued shut. My head was resting in a guys lap. His hair was the same color of black the wolf had been and his eyes were the same color too, so I had pretty much no doubt that he was the wolf.

"Who are you? What is your name?" I croaked, grimacing my throat was so dry, I don't think I had had anything to drink for about a day.

"My name is Michiru." He replied while gently pulling me into a sitting position. I almost screamed. Even with Michiru lifting me, myself not doing anything, moving hurt. Bad.

I knew it would hurt a lot, but I had to see the state my arms were in. I slowly pulled up a sleeve of Inuyasha's haori to my shoulder, and turned to look at my upper arm. I winced and let my hand drop. My whole upper arm was turning black, and where my skin wasn't black it was deathly pale. I opened my mouth to ask Michiru something, but shut it immediately afterward. Moving my mouth had caused my bottom lip to split, a small trickle of blood was dripping down my chin. I hadn't even noticed how chapped my lips were.

I wiped the blood away and licked my lip. "How does he not know you are here?" I asked, trying not to cry. Everything hurt. Naraku had injected miasma inside of my body.

Michiru's eyes twinkled in an emotion I couldn't quite place. "Naraku is not the only one who can mask his presence."

"So why are you here?" I had never noticed how much energy talking took.

"Many years ago I was told by a friend to come here on this day, and rescue another friend." I opened my mouth to reply, but was overcome by the need to throw up. I turned around onto my knees as quickly as I could, vommitng up what little was in my stomach.

Michiru didn't comment, he just held my hair back. For that I was thankful. When I was done I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I can't believe I just did that. I haven't threw up in forever. "Water. Please." I croaked helplessly. Michiru lightly let out a chuckled and held me so I was positioned above the water, just close enought to lean down and lap up mouthfulls of water.

When my thirst was fine I lifted my head far enough to see my reflection. The bruise I had gotten from Kagura took up almost my whole right cheek, my lip was split as to be expected, I had huge dark circles under my eyes, and I was still really pale. I looked like one of those other kids who helplessly alone in the dark.

"Thank you." I whispered to Michiru as he pulled me back into a sitting position. Well I would have been in one anyway, seeing as he placed me in his lap. I think if I really wanted, between Inuyasha, and now Michiru, I'd never have to walk in the Fuedal Era again. Right about now that thought was oddly comforting.

"If you were told to come on this day, then why were you here last night?" Drinking the water had wet down my throat, which made it easier to talk. An amused chuckle rumbled through Michiru's chest.

"I'm a bit of a loner. It's not often I strike a friendship with anybody. I was eager to see whom I would like enough to save." I gave a small smile, even though he couldn't see it.

"So?" I asked expectantly.

"Seems my friend was right again. Seeing as we're going to be leaving here soon." I actually gasped that time.

"Really?"

He chuckled again. "Really. I'll mask both of our auras, so it'll be like we just vanished." suddenly a thought just struck me. "Won't they be able to see and hear us?"

Michiru shook his head. "Not at all. But that's a secret."

"And your going to take me back to Inuyasha?" Michiru turned me around and set me down on the ground. His expression was puzzled. "Who is this Inuyasha you speak of. Is he friend of yours?" Oh I forgot, he didn't know who Inuyasha was.

"He's an half-human half-demon dog. He's my best friend."

He nodded his head and stood up, walking a few feet away. "I thought I smelt dog on my way here." Then he turned into the same wolf as last night. I would have admired the act, but my head was starting to pulse painfully, along with my arms, and everything was started to get really fuzzy. Like really fuzzy. This was like a major migraine, and it hurt. I whimpered in pain, reaching out for Michiru.

He was standing right in front of me, so I could easily wrap my arms around his neck. He stood up and swung me around so I was clinging to his back. Everything started to fade to black, and all I remembered in that moment, was to keep my wrists locked in front of Michiru's throat.

He took of running through the trees in the garden where he had emerged the night before. After awhile the castle was completely out of sight. I was surprised at how easy it was, but then again after all that I had heard about Naraku being able to do this, and how at times nobody had known of his presence until it was to late, so I didn't doubt it was possible. I just laid my head against Michiru's back and tried to stay awake.  



	12. Elise's First Battle, Other Powers Out

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 12

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my eyes wouldn't open. No matter how hard I tried, and how loud I yelled at them from inside my mind, they wouldn't budge. It was like they had been strapped shut.

The second thing I noticed was the pain. It was anywhere and everywhere. My head felt like it was about to burst open. I tried to remember what happened to me, what could have put me in this much pain, when I heard the voices.

"Is she going to be alright?" I knew that was Kagome. Because she treated me like a sister that she was even worried about me. I wonder who she was talking to? Probably Sango...

"I really hope so. Inuyasha's beating himself up over this. They became so close..." there was Sango. I wonder where I was. I distantly felt something soft and comfortable underneath me. I must be laying on a bed.

"Kagome child, take this and try to bring down her fever some." They must have taken me back to Kaede's. I heard the sound of someone getting up, then sitting down again by my head, and the sound of wood hitting wood. Maybe a bowl or container being set down...?

If I could have I would have jumped, because the next second something soft and wet was being wiped softly across my forehead, my hair being moved to the side for better access. That must have been what Kaede wanted Kagome to do for her. In that moment, I loved Kaede for giving Kagome that cold washcloth. It felt wonderful against my heated skin.

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked after a minute of silence.

"Hmm?" Sango hummed in askance. I could hear the sound of something being wiped down. She was probably waxing her Hiraikotsu.

"What do you think of that Michiru guy? I mean, I'm happy he saved Elise and everything, and he doesn't get off on the bad side, but it doesn't seem like he'll be leaving anytime soon. Him and Inuyasha are already aiming at each others throats over anything to do with Elise." If I could smile, I would have. I hope Inuyasha wasn't giving Michiru too much of a time. Well, he did save me after all.

"He seems alright to me. I mean he carried her all the way back to us on his back. We were over a day away." the feather went really faster than I thought.

Kagome pulled the cloth from my forehead and replaced it with the back of her hand. "Her fever's gone down a bit. When do you think she'll wake up Kaede?" I heard shuffling and then felt a different hand replaced Kagome's on my head. This one was old and wrinkled, it must have been Kaede's.

"Her fever has gone down just a bit. But it's difficult to determine when she will awake. Even if it has gone down, her fever is still quite high." I heard more shuffling then the sound of somebody standing up.

"I'm going to go and ask Inuyasha and Michiru about her fever. Be prepared for when I get back." Then Kagome was gone.

Not five minutes later I could hear shouting coming from outside. I could only catch snippets of what they were saying though, so they must not have as close as I first thought.

"-ve known her longer! I get to go in first! You ha-" That was definitely Inuyasha. Over the time we had been friends we had argued at each other enough, talked about nothing and everything, and whispered to each other while everyone else was asleep for me to know his voice anywhere. I hadn't realized how much I had missed Inuyasha in the time I had been gone.

"-rescued her! I have every right to be in there first! You-" There was Michiru.

Those two were fighting over who got to come see me first? I wasn't even technically awake. But... There was a whole lot of room in this hut to sit in. This was more disturbing than it should have been.

"HEY!" Thank you Kagome, for breaking them up. "There is plenty of room in there for you both to sit and watch her be unconscious." Well that doesn't sound out of line at all...

I could hear Inuyasha and Michiru grumbling under their breath about it, but otherwise they were silent when they walked in Kaede's hut.

There was more shuffling and the sound of more than one person leaving, probably Kagome and Sango, possibly Kaede too. "She looks so small." Inuyasha murmured under his breath. I felt a large hand take my smaller one in it's grasp, fingers pressing into my wrist. Most probably searching for my pulse.

Inuyasha kept searching for my pulse, but I don't think he could find it, because he mumbled something under his breath and then his hand was gone. I heard Inuyasha gulp, then there was silence for a moment, before I felt someone laying their head on my chest. It was definitely Inuyasha, I could feel his other ear tickling my chin.

"Her heartbeat is so faint. It's like she's barely alive." He murmured after a moment of listening to my heart.

"It is. And I know why." Michiru muttered in reply. Inuyasha's head snapped up, and I just knew he was glaring at Michiru.

"Why?" Inuyasha growled out after a minute of silence. I could imagine the look on his face, lips pulled back in a snarl, and eyes narrowed in a murderous glare. There's the Inuyasha I know.

"Because she's dying." What? I was not dying. I could hear every word they were saying. How could dead people can do tha? But wait, maybe they could. I mean, practically anything was possible here.

But I didn't want to die. But what if I did die? Wouldn't I come back? I was immortal like Satsume told me right? That means I can't die, right? Or does it mean I'll die, but be able to come back?

"She has to die to be born again." well that kind of helps me. What does he mean?

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Thank goodness, I wasn't the only confused one.

"She has to die. Otherwise she won't be awakened from her slumber." What does this guy really mean? I'm alive for crying.

"Does that have somethimg to do with immortals or whatever?" Nice use of the spoken words Inuyasha.

No matter how good of a friend Michiru had turned out to be, in that moment, I absolutely had to prove him wrong. I didn't care how hard it was, I was gonna wake up. Not just for me, but for everybody else too. I knew it would hurt them inside of they were to see me die, even if I came back afterwards. Especially Shippo and Inuyasha, they would be most effected.

So, I shut out what conversation they were having, and concentrated on my body. I was concentrating too hard, so I almost jumped when Inuyasha yet again took my hand in his. I smiled softly and started concentrating again.

It took awhile, and a lot more concentration and determination than I thought it would be, but slowly and painfully, I squeezed Inuyasha's hand back. And nearly gave him a heart attack too.

He yelped loudly and jumped probably a few feet in the air. "Hey! Kagome! Get in here! She moved!" Inuyasha yelled. Really loud too. Kagome must have not wandered far from the hut, though I don't doubt she wouldn't have heard it anyway.

"She moved? How?" Michiru asked Inuyasha after he was done yelling.

"My hand, she squeezed it. Not very hard, but she squeezed it." Michiru snorted.

"Are you sure she actually moved, or did you just imagine it?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not an idiot. I know when a person moves, and I know what I felt. She moved." you're absolutely right Inuyasha, don't let them tell you otherwise.

I heard footsteps entering the hut. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice grumbled from somewhere near the doorway.

"She moved." Kagome gasped and I heard her leave before reentering the hut with other sets of footprints. I would bet anything that it was Sango and Shippo with her.

"Did she really move Inuyasha?" I heard Shippo pipe up, from somewhere near by, before I felt a familiar, light weight resting on my stomach.

"Hey runt, get off her." Inuyasha grumbled before Shippo's weight disappeared. I unintentionally made a small sound of discontent. Instantly everyone stilled. It must have been loud enough for everyone to hear. I heard more footsteps, then the small thud of somebody kneeling by my head. Cool fingers brushed my hair out of my face.

"Elise? Can you hear me?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Mhmm." At least my throat didn't hurt so bad. It was just bone dry. Following that small noise were several sighs of relief.

For the next few minutes I stretched my fingers and toes, and arms and legs, learning that the more I moved the easier it was. Not that it didn't hurt much though. Finally, I pried my eyes open. Only to gasp and shut them right after. The light. It was so bright.

"Somebody sit me up please." I whispered quietly. Almost immediately a set of arms were underneath my shoulders, handing me over to the person on my left. This person smelled like trees and fresh air, so it had to be Inuyasha. Also because there was a total lack of breast, so it wasn't Sango, and Michiru smelled like honey, I distantly remembered. I seemed to be noticing things like that lately. Scents and stuff.

This time when I opened my eyes instead of immediately shutting them as I was want to do, I turned my face into Inuyasha's still bare chest. "Inuyasha, you really need your shirt back." I mumbled against his skin. "What time is it Kagome?"

"Did she say something?" Oh, I forgot not everybody had real good hearing. I nudged Inuyasha with my forehead to translate.

"She asked what time it was."

"Oh. It's around midnight." Huh? It should be dark then. Something was wrong with me.

"Then, why is it so bright?" I mummured loud enough for her to hear. I just notice that Inuyasha's swearing habits are wearing off. "What do you mean 'why is it so bright?', it's dark outside." Kagome answered me after a minute, confused.

"There's a fire going..." Sango added, trying to help.

"How could fire possibly seem so bright? " I slowly turned my face away from Inuyasha, to look at all the others. Finally noticing the fire, it was still bright, but less painful this time. And I could see everything as clearly as if it were daytime. How strange. While I was busy looking around, everybody else was staring at me, openly.

Inuyasha turned my face towards his, studying me carefully, before pulling me closer to him and... sniffing me? "What are you doing?" I asked Inuyasha, but he ignored me in favor of picking up my hand and fiddling with my fingers.

"I didn't even notice." He murmured disbelievingly under his breath.

"Notice what?" I asked, frustrated.

"This." He replied, holding up my hand for my own inspection. I noticed nothing wrong at first, until I saw my finger nails. I noticed the were silver. That was strange, because I don't even remember painting my nails silver.

Suddenly my finger nails changed to a different color. The first color it changed to was green. "Wha...?" I murmured, fascinated. Then Kagome handed me a small hand-held mirror, gesturing for me to look into it. I did, and gasped in shock.

My skin was a little paler than usual, whether from my fever or not. There was something I didn't notice. My fang shaped necklace around my neck was glowing "How did...?" I trailed off, astonished.

"It must have happened when she woken up." Miroku piped up, stepping forward. "When she hid her face in Inuyasha's chest." I blushed slightly at that part. Then I started mentally cursing myself, leaning my head back against his chest. It was just Inuyasha.

For some reason that thought bothered me. He wasn't just Inuyasha. He was more than that, he was my best friend.

I sank further into his side. The contact was strangly comforting. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" His chest rumbled when he talked. The sensation made me tired.

"Will you mind taking me outside? I need some fresh air." Maybe it would clear my head and wake me up. I was so tired.

"Yeah." He scooped me up into his arms, and stood up. Everybody parted to let us through, following us out the doorway.

"Can we go to the hot springs? I need a bath..." I directed the question at Kagome and Sango, ignoring the way Inuyasha's arms tightened around me, and his mouth opened to protest.

I turned towards him. "Inuyasha please. I feel all yucky and filty and I really need a bath." He shut his mouth but I knew he was still worried. It was sweet. The second I was out in the dark it was better on my head. The moon was almost all the way full, and the stars were out tonight.

He set me gently on my feet, helping steady me when I almost toppled over, then handing me over to Sango, who helped me walk from there on. It took longer than usual to get there, but it was worth it the second I sank into the water.

"Hmmm..." I sighed, dunking my head under the water. This felt like heaven. The water was so clear tonight, I could see the moon and stars perfectly from the opening in the trees above the water. I swam slowly through the spring until I was in the water that went way above my head. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I waited until my hair was calmed from swirling in the water around me. Then I noticed something strange, I still wasn't feeling any remote need to resurface. I could feel the lack of air, but it didn't bother me, and it felt really odd.

Everything is always so beautiful from under water. It was like a whole other world down here. All the shapes were distorted around the edges, and all the colors looked different from the bottom of the spring. I had never been this deep before, I didn't even know it went this deep.

I don't know how long I spent twirling through the water, looking at all the rocks and stones on the bottom, but after awhile I heard raised voices from above. I twisted around and focused on the noise, realizing I could hear from down hear. I could see too, the water was that clear. Well, I could sort of see, I could only see Kagome and Sango's legs because they were hanging over the overhang, and I could vaguely see the outline of two people standing on the shore of the spring.

"Where is she? She's been down there for forever!" Oh no! It was Inuyasha. That explained the raised voices. Kagome and Sango were probably confronting him.

I heard someone sigh, a small, quiet sound. "She is in the deep end, Inuyasha. You would have known that had you payed any attention at all." Shippo declared quietly, pointing out my place in the water. Instantly four faces were peering down at me, or in some cases my outline. I was glad I had remembered to keep my white strappless bra and panties on.

I smartly avoided looking at Inuyasha's face. He was probably really angry at me. But since I avoided looking at him I didn't notice when he walked around the spring to stand on my side until his face was blocking my view of the others. Oh, he was angry at me. I wonder how long I had been down here...

Inuyasha glared down at me. "Come here." He sneered. I swam up so that I was just barely inside his reach and smiled innocently, raising my hand to waggle my fingers at him. He growled and his hand shot into the water, aiming for my wrist.

Something strange happened then, usually I could barely see Inuyasha's movements when he did things real fast. But this time my eyes locked on his hand and it was like everything slowed down until it seemed like his hand as if it was in slow motion, and I twisted to the side just in time for his hand to pass inches from me. Then another strange thing happened, it was like Inuyasha expected me to do that, because the next thing I knew his other hand was clamped tightly on the back of my neck and I wasn't in the water anymore.

Inuyasha was smirking at me smugly, holding me half in and half out of the water by my neck. I sputtered at the sudden cold, coughing on some water that had somehow gotten in my mouth. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I shrieked, no longer feeling the fatigue from earlier. "It's really cold out here! Do you want me to die?"

He chuckled. "Course not." He pulled me all the way out of the water. I growled lowly at him, before noticing movement out of the corner of my eyes. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were silently retreating into the forest, back towards the village. I shrugged and dived back into the water, aiming as deep as I could go.

Inuyasha growled in irritation, before quickly joining me in the water. I swam deeper into the spring, well maybe it wasn't a spring after all. It was too deep, too wide. Maybe Kagome and Sango had taken me somewhere else instead. Like a pool they had found or something.

I wasn't paying attention so I shrieked, letting out a huge air bubble in the process, when a hand clasped around my ankle and pulled me back into a chest. I twisted and glared playfully at Inuyasha, shoving him away from me and swimming away, not before sticking my tongue out at him first of course.

He mock-glared back at me, before following in pursuit. He kept chasing me around for awhile, neither of us needing air the entire time. It probably lasted about few minutes before I was cornered at the bottom, up against the wall. Inuyasha hovered over me triumphantly, smirking. He swam forward slowly, gloating. I glared and rolled my eyes, like I was bored already. I knew that would make him hurry up.

And it did. His eyes narrowed and he swam faster. He reached out and snagged me around the waist, kicking off the bottom, and swimming upward. I tucked my head against his shoulder and smiled. He won this time, but I would win one of our little games eventually.

Our heads finally broke the surface and I gratefully gulped in the air. I hadn't needed it, it just felt odd not breathing for so long. I was used to it, needing to breathe.

I flipped over onto my back and just floated around the edge of the pool. I started giggling then, I'm not really sure why. I was just happy.

Inuyasha sent me a look, flicking me with water. Soon we were in an all-out splash fight. I shrieked happily, jumping out of the water, and running into the trees, not even minding the cold. I could hear Inuyasha chuckling as he ran after me.

I growled and ran faster, typical Inuyasha. Always able to catch up. After a minute of running without being caught, I glanced back to see Inuyasha still following me, a shocked look on his face. He was running fast, not nearly as fast as I knew he could go, but still pretty fast. And I was still in front of him.

I took a second to look around at the scenery passing by and noticed that the trees were all but blurs, like when Inuyasha had to run real fast and was carrying me.

I skidded to a stop, whipping my head back and forth trying to see where we were, well until Inuyasha ran into me, sending us both sprawling to the ground. Inuyasha immediately locked his arms around me so I wasn't jostled at all during our fall. "Inuyasha. You really are trying to kill me. And I thought you were my best friend." I said pretending to be hurt by his actions.

"Feh, you'll live." He smirked down at me. Suddenly I became very aware of the fact that Inuyasha still wasn't wearing a shirt, with him hovering about three inches above me. Jesus, what was wrong with me lately? I had never noticed something like that on Inuyasha before... But, well, it wasn't completely my fault. I can say, just factual and everything, that Inuyasha was one studly person. I mean, your crazy if you don't think so. Gold eyes, long silver hair, and dog ears. Dog ears. Adorable dog ears that twitch when Inuyasha gets irritated. Or amused. "Why'd you stop like that?"

I sighed, and gently shoved against Inuyasha's stomach, pushing him off me. He rolled onto his side, letting himself be moved, so now he was lying beside me on the ground. "Inuyasha, were you running fast?" I heard him exhale, before he picked up my hand that was fidgeting with the hem of my panties and started fiddling with my fingers.

"Kinda."

"How fast was I running?" He exhaled again, quieter this time.

"Fast." I groaned. "This is all so confusing. What's happening to me? I don't feel like a human anymore. I wake up from being uncousoius for who-knows-how-long and now I'm all different, not me anymore. I can smell all the things around us and I think I can still hear the water swishing around in the pool back there." I groaned again and pulled my hand out of Inuyasha's and sat up, sitting up and pulling grass out of the ground in frustration.

"Four days."

I looked back at Inuyasha. "Hmm?"

"Four days. You were asleep for four days." He had been counting?

"Inuyasha, I wasn't exactly sleeping. I was... I don't know." A breeze blew by, making my hair flutter a little, it still wasn't dry yet... I wonder how long we had been out here. Inuyasha's voice brought me back into myself.

"I'd rather think of it as you sleeping." He mumbled, snagging my hand from its death grip on an unfortunate weed and tugging me back to the ground, before continuing to play with my fingers.

"Kagome was really worried you know, Sango too. They were starting to think you weren't ever gonna wake up. But Shippo wasn't worried at all though, he kept going on and on about how you would never let something like a little poison stop you. I was actually proud of the kid, he didn't cry once." The corner of my lips quirked up, desperately wanting to smile, but I was obstinate in remaining frustrated.

"And that Michiru guy, he's so annoying. Where'd you find him at anyway?" They didn't know?

"He didn't tell you?" Inuyasha started fidgeting, like he did when he was guilty.

"Well he did, but I didn't stay close enough to listen." Of course he didn't...

"Well, he rescued me. Just came walking into the garden where I was like it was nothing. He said he was shielding his presence or whatever he said, so Naraku couldn't see him. He said that many years ago a friend of his had told him to be there to save another friend. Then he transformed into a wolf and carried me back to you guys on his back. Now you tell me what happened when we found you guys."

Inuyasha sighed, "At first we thought he was trying to attack us, he came running at us so fast. And he was huge, so we couldn't exactly see you way up on his neck. I was just about to get him with Wind Scar when he started barking and growling at us, like it was some language. I think it was, I could understand parts of it. I almost understood all of it though, and started sniffing the air. That was when I caught your scent, it was real faint, and covered in death. Then he just sort of disappeared, and you were falling through the air and he caught you in his human form and the rest went from there."

I vaguely remembered the sensation of falling, and being caught, but then being transferred to somebody else. "I thought you carried me back here."

"I did. But how did you know that?"

"I don't know. I just sort of remembered it all."

"Oh, okay." All of a sudden Inuyasha let go of my hand and was crouching beside me, growling irritatedly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" He ignored me, lifting his head to smell the air.

"It's that damn wolf." Huh?

"Who?" Had Inuyasha finally gone off the deep end?

"Kouga. Wolf demon. Pain in my ass." He ground out between his teeth.

Oh yeah, I forgot about Koga. But he is so sweet though, I don't see why Inuyasha dislikes him. "Well, why don't you like him?"

Inuyasha looked down at me like I was crazy. "He's annoying and doesn't know how to keep his grimy paws to himself and speaking of which, he almost raped you." I put a hand to my mouth, trying not to cry.

Inuyasha stood up, pulling me with him, and stepping in front of me. Then he just stood there, while he was waiting for Koga to show up. "Well, if you don't like him, why don't we just run away?" Inuyasha threw me a look that practically screamed he wasn't going anywhere. I sighed, of course not. Well then if we were gonna stay here and wait, I wasn't standing behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air, most likely taking in all the scents around him. I cocked my head to the side, observing, then I tried it myself. I smelt trees, Inuyasha, something earthy, something sharp and clear, then something else, sort of canine but also like caves. Sort of like Inuyasha, he smelt like trees and fresh air, but also with a distinct canine twist.

"What is that?" It made my nose twitch. I turned to look at Inuyasha expectantly.

"What is what?"

"It smells like caves and sort of canine. It's really earthy. Actually doesn't smell that bad." I clarified, inhaling deeper. Inuyasha scowled.

"That's the wolf." Ohh...

I heard rapid footsteps approaching and then there was Koga standing in front of Inuyasha, who shoved me behind him again. "Well if it isn't Inutrasha." Koga greeted. I smiled at him over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh hi, Koga. How've you been?" I greeted him walking infront of Inuyasha.

Koga just smiled down calmly taking my hands in his. "I've been well. I see mutt face here has been giving you a hard time.

I looked at him confuse. "Now, what makes you say that?"

Koga just smile and pulled me back against his chest causing Inuyasha to let out a loud growl from behind us. "Well... I was thinking that I can take you back to my den and we can-" he was cut off my a fist connecting with the back of his head.

"Not on your life, you scrawny wolf!" he yelled

Koga just turned around and scowled at Inuyasha. "Shut your mouth mutt!"

"Why don't you make me!"

"I don't make mutts, I bury em!"

I just couldn't stand it any longer. "Excuse me?" I asked as Inuyasha and Koga pulled out of their fight to look at me. "Can you two pease stop fight?" I said with a smile. Inuyasha and Koga looked at me like I was crazy. I put on a gentle smile. "Please, for me." I finished in a sweet voice.

Inuyasha just sighed and folded his arms. Koga did the same. "Feh, you're lucky your cute looks got to me." Inuyasha scoffed which made put on a hint of blush.

"You think I'm cute?" I asked blushing fiercly.

Inuyasha just tensed up and blush. He was about to respond when Koga put an arm around my waist. "Why'd you ask? I think you're very cute, Elise." Koga said and planted a kiss on my cheek. I definitely blush feircly when he kissed me on the cheek

Inuyasha growled loudly again and his hand flew to Tetsusaiga's hilt, and he unsheathed it. Uh oh, looks like that's the last straw. "Let her go wolf, or I swear I will cut your fucking head off." I gasp, Inuyasha looked murderous.

"Inuyasha, please calm down. Koga, was just about to let me go. Weren't you?" I asked, looking up at him pointedly.

He smirked down at me. "Not a chance. Inuyasha always gets the girls he clearly doesn't deserve. Stupid mutt..."

Inuyasha snarled scarily. "Let. Her. Go. This is the last time I'm telling you. There is no way in hell your kidnapping my best friend." Koga just snorted and his arm around my waist tightened.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just turned my head towards Koga. "Please Koga. Just let go of me, I just want to stay here with my friends." I said looking up at him.

Koga just sighed and let go of me. "Okay, only because you asked me to." he said folding his arms.

I was about to reply when a loud rumble came from the forest. "Whats happening?" I asked suddenly scared. I was about to run over to Inuyasha when a giant centipede like demon emerge from the forest. "Huh? What kinda demon is it?" I asked

Inuyasha pulled his Tetsusiaga over his shoulder walking towards the demon. "Heh, don't even worry about what kind of demon it is. All it matters is that I'm going to kill that's all I care about." with that said he charged at the demon but then got knocked towards the ground.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled worried as I ran to him, but right away felt my self being picked up off the ground. I turned around only to see the centipede demon that was holding me. It slowly lowered me towards it's mouth ready to eat. "No!" I screamed putting one hand infront of me, suddenly a blueish greenish light glowed out of my hands. Then suddenly the glow ball hit the demon in the face dropping me into Inuyasha's arms. I felt heat rising right away. "Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked at me waiting for me to finish. "you can put me down now." Inuyasha did what I asked and turn towards. I put my hand in a fist suddenly out of the ordinary fire forming in my hand. "Huh? That's unusual. How can I fireball form in my hand?" I looked up towards the demon and threw the fireball towards it's weak spot. It roared in pain from the fireball hitting it in the head. "It's over. Heaven Arrow!" I yelled out as a glowing pink bow and arrow forming in my hands(Sorta like Zelda's super from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) ready to shoot the demon. Finally I released the arrow making it peirce the demon. The demon once again roared in pain as the pink glow was peircing out of it's body making it blow into pieces.

I turned towards Inuyasha and Koga only to find stunned looks on their faces. "How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

That was a good question. How did I do that just now.

I hope I find the answer to that soon. 


	13. Jaken's Plan To Kidnap Elise

The Goddess's Blooms Chapter: 13

I just stood there with shockness running across my face. I looked to my left direction to see Inuyasha running towards me. "How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

I just looked down at my hands. "I don't know... I just..." I stuttered trying to find the answer but couldn't. Inuyasha was about to reply when a light blue glow came out from under my neck. I looked down to see my necklace glowing once again. "Wha... Its glowing again. But what does it means?" I looked down to my other direction and saw an almost dead pink flower. I just bent down and touched it but someting unexpected happened. It turned into a healty beautiful pink flower. I just let out a gasp at what I just did. "What's going on?" I asked myself the question but couldn't find the answer. The first thing I tried was touching the grass and then suddenly just right out of the ordinary a whole lot of beautiful flowers and roses not to mention tulips, came emerging out of the grass at really fast speed butterflies surrounding the two of us. The only thing I can do was let out a small giggle.

Inuyasha just looked at me like I was weird. "Huh? What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked as I kept giggling. I just turned towards Inuyasha smiling. Inuyasha's face went from dumbfounded to a smile on his face. "Come on, tell me. What's so funny?" he repeated now chuckling.

"I don't know Inuyasha. I just feel so happy for some reason." I said as the two of us were now laughing. I then ran my arm across my left to the bushs expecting something to come.

(You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep)  
Cause they'd fill the open air And leave tear drops everywhere You'd think me rude but I would just stand and Stare

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns, slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems)

As I expected a dear and a whole lot of nature emerged from the bushs.

(Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance)

I looked to my right and saw more animals emerging.

(A foxtrot above my head)

Then right out of the blue I raised my arm up opening my hand as if trying to touched the sky.

(A sock hop beneath my bed)

Then I saw that my hand had begin to glow green.

(The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (Thread, thread...)

Then all of a sudden the sun began to rise really fast and shined all over the place including us two. I just smiled at what I did just now.

(I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns, slowly)

I roused my hand towards the trees, purlpe light glowing out of my hands.

(It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here)

Apples and cherry blossoms began to grow really fast in the trees.

(Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep (Ha-ha)

I smiled and pushed Inuyasha and started running.

(To ten million fireflies I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes)

I looked back to see Inuyasha had a confuse look on his face. He just sat there and smirked. "Heh. So that's how it's going to be. Come here, you." he chuckled and ran away squeling happily.

(I got misty eyes as they said farewell (Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns, slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems)  
(When I fall asleep)

I was jumping away from InuYasha, giggling. We were playing a game, Tag. I laughed with happiness, "You can't catch me!" I shouted back to him but I didn't see him. "Huh?"

"Caught ya..." InuYasha grinned, I let out a gasp from being tackled to the ground. He pinned my arms above my head. "See? Now I've got you," he grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah... You did."

(I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns, slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns, slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams)

InuYasha looked down at me with a loving look on his face and he leaned in foward and kissed me. I couldn' help but let out a moan. Inuyasha smiled against my lips as he deepened the kiss.

Then he nibbled on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I soon parted my lips slightly and felt his tongue touching mines, exploring my mouth and leaving nothing out. I moaned as I had my tongue touch his. We were like that for what seemed to be 3 minutes before we pulled away, drool dangling from our mouths from our make-out session. After a few minutes, he caught his breath and he kissed me again but longer. "Inuyasha," I mummured against his lips. He slowly pulled away and looked at me. "I think we should stop." I said qiuetly.

"What? Why?" he asked dissapointed.

The only thing I can do was blush. "Because, I think one of our friends are spying on us." I said smiling.

"Oh." was all he said before he got off me and sat next to me.

I sat up and leaned my head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked down at me confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being a burden on you. I know I always make you angry in some way, though I do not see it."

Inuyasha stared down at me like I was a fool. "Now, what in the seven's hell gave you that idea?" he asked angry at what I said.

I just turned away from his face looking down at my hands clutching his haori. "I... I... well..." I stuttured trying to find the right answer.

He put his arm around my shoulders. "What happend to you in the past?" he asked.

I kept my eyes on my hands not making eye contact with him. "I... was... I..."

Inuyasha just let out a sigh. He then took a hold of my chin and lifted my head towards his so I was looking at his face. "Come on, Elise. You know you can tell me anything." he said. I didn't make eye contact with him though, because I was afraid that he will just insult me for being weak even if I do tell him. "Elise, tell me what happend to you." I had no choice but to look into his eyes. They were so beautiful it was like an golden ocean itself. Inuyasha leaned foward and softly planted a kiss on my lips. It was a kiss of comfort. "Now, will you tell me?" he asked.

I just gave a nod. "It was back when I was 10, both of my parents died leaving me alone with nobody to comfort me. Sadly no one told me how they died or anything, then just without asking me they put me in a foster home at age 13. But luckly I was adopted at that age by my adopted parents. My adopted mother treated me well, with loyalty." I explained and I looked down at my hands. "But, however my adopted father wasn't fond of me though I didn't know what I did to him. He kept telling my adopted mother to turn against me but she said she wouldn't in her life harm me. She said if he was going to kill me, he was going to have past her first. He gladly took the offer and killed her in one swift move." I kept my eyes on my hands tears falling on them. "Once he was done with her, he had treated my roughly then other man would do an animal. At this age, he has made me his personal sex toy. He made me feel like a bad girl. A bad girl who deserves to be punished. He took away something I wanted to keep until I found someone special to give it away to." tears were now flowing down my face like two sets of waterfalls. "He took away my innocence and made everyone think I was a bad girl. Now other people back in my time treat me like scum compared to the way he treats me. At school I was always abused and raped. None of the kids liked me, because they were thinking I slept with older men for money. That day before I came here, I tried killing my self to take away the pain I was going through by jumping in the well. And that's when I met you people. I vowed that I would never want to go back home ever again because you people treated me like a person. And treated me with respect." I said as more tears were falling freely on my hands.

Inuyasha just sighed. "Elise," he said and took my hand in his. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"I... I was just trying to take away the pain." I said.

Inuyasha took his other hand and lifted my head up to his face so I was looking him straight in the eyes. "Killing yourself won't take away the pain." Inuyasha said wiping away my tears with is thumb. "How can a man hurt such a beautiful angel like you?"

I couldn't help but blush. "You think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

Inuyasha just smirked. "Of course I do. If I didn't think you were beautiful, wouldn't I do this?" he asked and his lips once again on mine. I couldn't help but kiss back.

He then pulled away. "I don't know." I giggled. "Inuyasha?" he looked down at me. " For some reason someone said I was the reincarnation of Midoriko, which makes Naraku eagered to capture me so he can kill me and take my powers. But something tells me I'm the granddaughter of Midoriko. I wish Naraku never knew about me from the start.

Inuyasha just chuckled and pulled me towards his chest. "Don't worry Elise, I will protect you from anything that tries to hurt you." he said.

I looked up at him. "You promise?" I asked.

Inuyasha just smiled. "Promise."

I help my pinky towards his. "Pinky swear?"

Inuyasha just let out a chuckle. "Pinky swear." He said as he extended his big pinky to my little one.

I just know Inuyasha would keep his word.

Else where...

(No one's P.O.V)

But what they didn't that Jaken was spying in on them. "I can't believe that despicable half-demon, deflowing a beautiful girl like that." he paused and took a good look at Elise. "Hmph, besides this Elise that Inuyasha speaking to would be a great bride for Lord Sesshomaru. The two most powerful beings that lived in this world as a couple." Jaken thought, giggling quietly, clearly happy with the thought of Sesshomaru and Elise as a couple.

(Elise's P.O.V)

We were off again in a forest. I was laughing happily with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. We were playing a game of rock, paper, and scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors!" the four of us shouted raising our hands in a shape of a rock.

"Yeah, we win again." Shippo shouted

Inuyasha put on a victorious. "Nothing beats the sweet smell of victory, right?" he asked me. I couldn't help but shrug.

Kagome just smiled. "Let's see... Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer" Kagome said as the four of us took four steps.

The four of us turned around and looked back at Sango and Miroku who were way behind us. "Okay. Ready to lose again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you here us back there Sango?" Kagome shouted.

"Loud and clear!" Sango shouted back.

Sango and Miroku...

(No one's P.O.V)

Miroku just sighed sadly. "I wish you would stop sighing all the time. It's more irritating then losing the game." Sango said already annoyed with Miroku sighing.

Miroku turned to Sango. "We would've had another chance at a draw, if only you hadn't shown the same scissors hand I did." he said and then suddenly relization hit him. "Oh, I understand you wanted lose on purpose, so you can stay behind the other with me." he explained as his hand went to Sango's backside.

Sango used the bottom of her boomerang and hit Miroku's hand. "No such thing. We simply lost and nothing else." she said.

Miroku looked at his hand. "The curse of this damn hand runs deeper then I expected." Miroku said trying to convince Sango.

'It's your personality that's cursed.' Sango thought.

Back with Inuyasha and the others...

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The four of them shouted as they show the paper hand.

"We did it! We beat those guy again!" Inuyasha yelled happily.

"And we did it with paper, that's makes it the wind tunnel." Shippo added.

"W-i-n-d t-u-n-n-e-l!" They shouted as they took for steps.

With Jaken...

"Now listen, are you sure aren't cheating?" Miroku asked.

"Stop being such a poor loser." Sango said flatly.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Jaken repeated as he came sliding down a baboon pole. "Oh, their coming this at last. Now hurry up and come out No man! What's taking you so long?" Jaken yelled.

No man appeared from the bottom of the dirt. "You summoned?" asked No man.

"No man, Inuyasha and his friends are coming so get close to him and take Elise in one swift move. You are a demon born from the regrets of man, so you should be able to grasp Elise. Now set out and kidnap her."

"Elise?" No man repeated questionly.

"It's Inuyasha's preciouse woman." Jaken said.

"Is she human?" No man asked.

"Mmhmm." Jaken nodded. "Go find her and bring her to me." he said

With Inuyasha and the others...

"Rock, paper, scissors." Shouted the four of them again.

"How about that? We won again." Laughed Kagome happily as she waved her scissors hand.

"Your're good at this stuff, Kagome." Shippo said.

"Yup. This is one of my specialties." she nodded. "We won with scissors, so that makes it h-i-r-i-a-k-o-t-s-u." Kagome said as she took five steps.

With Miroku and Sango...

"I can't hardly see them anymore." Sango said.

"If we can't see them, how we gonna know if they cheat?" Miroku asked.

Sango glared at him. "There you go again." she said irritated. Miroku got into a fighting stance when he heard something from behind. "Miroku." she said as she too got into a fighting stance.

Elise turned towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, something is coming." Said Elise.

Inuyasha turned towards her. "What?" suddenly out of nowhere, smoke came appearing around Inuyasha, Elise, Kagome, Shippo including Sango and Miroku. "Huh? What is this?"

"A mist?" Shippo asked.

"Not really, it's more like smoke." Kagome said.

"Think it's a mountain fire?" Sango suggested.

"No, not likely." Miroku said. "What was that?" he asked.

"Get your hands off me!" Sanog yelled as she slapped Miroku.

"No it wasn't me Sango!" Miroku said.

By now Inuyasha and the gang were coughing.

"Ahh! Something's touching me." Elise screamed.

"Elise!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why you!" He yelled as he punched someone in the face.

By now the smoke had faded away. Kagome dug in her pocket checking to see if anything was stolen. Suddenly she gasp. "Their gone. The jewel shards are missing!" She said.

"What do you mean missing?" Elise asked.

With Jaken...

Jaken was walking around in circles impatiently. 'What's taking bumbling fool so long?' Jaken asked in his head.

"Master Jaken. I brought Elise." No man said.

"Really?" asked Jaken as he looked behind his back. "Where is she? Answer me!" he yelled as he hit No man on the head with his two headed staff. "You fool! Why didn't you bring me back Elise?"

"Elise?" he questioned.

"It's Inuyasha woman!" He yelled as he climed up his staff.

"Oh, that's was a weak little girl." He said.

"Fool! That's she's the oooooooooooone!" He yelled as he felled to the ground with his staff in his hands.

"She didn't look merely a rare gem as these treasures." No man said as he pulled out the treasures he stole from his pocket.

Jaken just growled. "Stop your paddling and go get me Elise!" Jaken yelled as No man walked away. "What a dimwit!"

With No man...

No man was sitting on the ground fanning the fire when suddenly six group of people approached him. "Heh. So you're the theaf are you?"

"Hand over the jewel shards before you make us really angry!" Kagome said angrily.

"You got some nerve stealing from us in broad daylight like that." Sango sneered.

(Elise's P.O.V)

The guy with no face stood up and walked over to us. "Elise... Elise... Oh there she is." I cowered back in fear. What does this man want with me.

He went out touch me when Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusiaga. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked putting Tetsusaiga in front of him.

"Give me Elise." he said. He grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me along when suddenly something shocked him, sending him to the ground. I looked down to see my necklace glowing.

"What did you do, Elise?" Inuyasha asked me laughing.

I looked at him confusion crossing my facing. "I don't know. I didn't do anything." I looked down to my necklace and pointed to the necklace. "It was my necklace." I said.

Inuyasha just let out a chuckle. "That's what happens when a demon tries to touch you." He said laughing at the demon that was on the ground clutching his hand. The poor man.

I looked towards Inuyasha with a slightly frown look. "Well, I don't think it's funny." I said looking down a the man who was curling up into a ball still clutching his hand like a baby.

I hope I find out who is after me.


	14. Jaken's plan foiled, Inuyasha's Feelings

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 13

"In this age of wars, men have lost lands and farms, lost home to return to. The amassed regret and bitterness of such men gave rise to this demon No Man." Shippo exlpained. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man.

"How tragic. I feel sorry for him." Sango said. I hope that we don't have to kill the poor man. He was a demon born innocent from bitterness and hatred.

"Listen, how about we let him go free, if he gives our things back he stole from us?" I suggested. No Man lifted up the bottom of his kimono top and all the things he stole fell to the ground.

"There's my bottle with the shards." Kagome said.

"And my spinning top." Shippo added.

"And my things too." Sango added thirdly.

No Man began to walk away but suddenly stop by a voice. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Shippo called to him.

No man gave a nod. "Okay."

"If you do, we'll have to slay you." Kagome added.

"If you like, I'll recite a sutra for your spirits' repose." Miroku suggested as No Man waved and began to walk away.

"Took that pretty easily." Said Inuyasha as we walked away from the scene.

"Strange demon." Sango said.

"Well, there are all kinds." Miroku replied.

(Jaken's P.O.V)

"Cursed that blasted demon." he hissed not noticing he was standing in front of the fire. "Who's cooking? Oh that will be me." he said as he looked back and saw fire roasting his bottom. "I'M BURNING UP! HELP! HOT! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WHERE'S THE WATER!" He screaming running through the forest like a wild animal. "Help! Help! Help! Help!" He screamed. He looked down to see nothing under the bottom of his feet. He had now relized that he was not on the cliff. He screamed as he was now falling towards the forest.

(Elise's P.O.V)

"Did you guy just hear a voice just now?" I asked.

"Huh? You sure you weren't just imagining it?" Inuyasha asked.

"We've taken care of the demon, so let's keep moving ahead." Miroku remarked.

I let out a sigh. "I guess you're right." I replied.

(Jaken's P.O.V)

Jaken climed up on the cliff panting. "Curse you Inuyasha. You wrech." Jaken hissed. 'Just you wait Inuyasha. That girl you love with all your heart will be Sesshomaru's mate for good.' Jaken thought laughing evily. Then an idea popped in his head. He found a mountain of rocks and placed an red sutra on the rock. Then suddenly water came out of the sutra. 'Just you wait, Inuyasha. For tonight, you will lose the heart of your precious woman' He thought laughing victorous.

(Elise's P.O.V)

We were resting watching the fire calmley burn the wood. "Ah, my legs are killing me." She said worned out.

"Mine too." Sango replied. I gave a nod in agreement. I have to admit I was worn out a little from traveling. Who ever knew that Inuyasha can be so hard on us sometime? Except for me he isn't to hard on me which is strange.

"Huh?" Miroku looked back into the forest. "What's that?" He asked.

I stood up and walked over to him. "What is Miroku?" I asked. I looked to where he was looking. There I saw a steam that was flowing over water. "It's a hot spring." I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked with joy as she piped up. I turned to her and gave a nod.

At the hot spring...

"Wow! This looks fantastic!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That was lucky." Sango said smiling.

Miroku turned to Sango with a peverted smile. "I guess you wanna bathe with me." He suggested. What seemed about two seconds Sango's giant boomerang connected with Miroku's head giving him a large lump. "On second thought, maybe not." H remarked.

"We're going in first." Kagome and Shippo said at the same time.

(Jaken's P.O.V)

'Heh heh heh, I'll sneak Inuyasha's woman away while he bathe's in my hot spring.' Jaken thought as he walked over to the hot spring expecting to find Inuyasha in the hot spring. But what he saw dissapointed him. Instead he found Elise bathing in the hot spring with Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. 'Drats, maybe dog demon's don't like water.' he thought. He had to figure out someway to kidnap Elise without getting caught.

"We're done. Your turn." Shippo called to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Coming!" Inuyasha called.

"Let's be on our way then." Miroku gestured.

Jaken quickly walked over to the hot spring to check, if Inuyasha was in the hot spring. He slowly and quietly looked over the rock. "No peeking." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He said as he cowered behind the rock.

"Who'd wanna look at you?" Kagome asked.

"Oops I guess he wasn't talking to me." Jaken said.

In the hot spring Inuyasha and Miroku was enjoying themselves quietly. "This really hits the spot." Miroku said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed.

"Heheheheheh, take your time and have nice long bath." He said as he snuck away quietly to find Elise.

(Elise's P.O.V)

I was quietly resting against a tree when I heard a voice. "You there!" Yelled a voice. I looked up to see a short green person that sort of looked like a toad wearing ancient clothes holding something that looked like a two headed staff. "Hmph! So you're Elise?" he asked. I gave a nod. "Well, get up and let's go! You're coming with me!" He yelled.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that." I said.

The toad just growled. He walked up to me and wacked me across my face with his two headed staff, causing a cut to open up and start bleeding. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "How dare you defy me!" He yelled. "When I say let's go you go, got it?" He yelled. I turned to him and gave a nod. He went out and touched me when it shocked him setting him on fire. The toad just growled at me. He once again whacked me across my already scarred cheek. He then grabbed something that looked like Inuyasha's kimono. And indeed it was. He walked over to me and wrapped it tightly around my arms. He turned to me with a frown on his face. "Get up." he barked. I did what he told me. He began walking dragging me along. "Lord Sesshomaru will be so pleased, that I found him a bride." He triumphly. Sesshomaru? Bride? What was this toad talking about? Who was Sesshomaru? Why does this Sesshomaru person want's me as his bride? Don't I get to decide who I want to marry? Inuyasha come save me please.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I was relaxing quietly when I saw something that looked like Sesshomaru fly across the sky. "Sesshomaru!" I said as me and Miroku stood. Suddenly I started to get dizzy. I noticed Miroku was doing the same.

"Ugh man-"

"What's happening-"

"Can't stand-"

By now the two of us collasped into the hot spring.

(No one's P.O.V)

Kagome came running to the hot springs from hearing the noise. "Inuyasha," She started to say but stopped when she saw Inuyasha's privite part. "Ahh! Gross cover up!" Kagome exclaimed as she quickly turned around.

Sango came running in her outfit with her boomerang over her shoulder. "I'll try to slow him down, you take care of these two. Let's move Kirara!" yelled Sango as she and Kirara took off.

"Sure that's easier said than done." Kagome said.

"Over there, over there, my clothes get my clothes." Inuyasha said sickly pointing to the left direction.

Kagome went to get their clothes when she noticed something. "Where's Elise?"

(Elise's P.O.V)

I was following the toad while he was laughing happly. "Master Jaken! I found you!" Screamed a voice. I looked up to see a little girl riding on a two headed dragon. How does this small girl know this toad.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" The toad named Jaken asked.

"I can't seemed to find my way back." She said.

"Stop right there!" Yelled a voice. I looked up to see Sango riding on Kirara. Thank goodness I'm saved.

"I'm been found out!" Jaken yelled. Jaken turned to the little girl called Rin. "Rin hurry and take her to Lord Sesshomaru at once." He said shoving me on the dragon.

"But how?" Rin asked.

(No one's P.O.V)

"Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang.

Jaken used his two headed staff and fire came out of it reflecting Sango's boomerang back at her. He turned to Rin. "Hurry and go to him while I hold off this demon slayer." Jaken said as he hit Ah Un's bottom with his two headed staff. Ah Un roared and took off.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sango snarled as fire almost hit her in the face. "Let's cut him off Kirara." She said as she made her way over to Ah Un.

"Not so fast!" Jaken said twirling his staff around setting it to the ground. Suddenly fire came out pushing Sango back as she cried out.

Jaken smiled satisfied. "That's far enough Jaken." Called a voice. Jaken turned to see Inuyasha running out of the forest. Jaken turned around to run but in a blink of eye Inuyasha landed in front of him. "Give me back Elise." Inuyasha snarled.

Jaken took a step back. "I don't know anything about her." Jaken replied.

"What?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

Suddenly a blue fire ball came at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way in time but only landed on his back. "Master Jaken!" Rin screamed

"Rin you fool! Why did you return?" yelled Jaken.

(Elise's P.O.V)

"Come on take my hand." Rin said as the dragon landed on the grounded. I quietly snuck off the dragon and landed softly on the ground. I watched the dragon fly away. Suddenly tears started to pour down my face from what that toad did to me. I touched my cheek softly on felt something warm and wet. I looked at my fingers to find blood there. It still hasn't stop bleeding.

"Are you alright Elise?" Asked Inuyasha. I turned to see Inuyasha walking over to me. I quickly hid my face so he wouldn't see my tears. Inuyasha kneeled down and wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer. I turned my head a little more away from him. "Elise, look at me." He said. I shook my head. "C'mon Elise. Look at me." I shook my head once again. Inuyasha just sighed. He grabbed a hold of my chin making me look at his face. Inuyasha's eye's widen. "What happened to your face?" Inuyasha asked. I just looked down more tears pouring down my face. "Jaken did this to you didn't he?" I gave a nod. "C'mere." He said pulling me into his chest. I was sobbing uncontrolably into his chest. "Sshh. It's okay. I'm here." He soothed as he kissed my forhead. I suddenly calmed down and cried myself to sleep.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I relized that Elise cried herself to sleep. This is all my fault, if only I figure out what Jaken was up to this never would of happend. Damn that Jaken, he's gonna pay for hurting the next time I see him. I took my hoari and wrapped it around her shoulders keeping her warm. I looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful and yet so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her so badly. My eye's soften. "Don't worry Elise. I know I promised to protected you. I'm not going back on my word." I said. I gently leaned in towards her face. I sofly placed a kiss on her light pink lips. I pulled away and hugged her. "Elise, I love you." I said wishing so badly that she was awake to hear me say that to her. I picked her up and carried her back to the group. I relized I have fallen fo her. I'm in love with Elise and nothing is going to change that. I don't care what anybody say. I love her. Koga can kill me to get to Elise but I'll just come back another way. I love her and I want it to stay that way. I hoped she has deep feeling for me. Because I want to let her know how I feel about her. 


	15. Kidnapped By Cat Demons

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 15

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room filled with nothing but darkness. "Hello? Is anyone there? Inuyasha? Kagome? Sango? Anybody? Hello?" I screamed around the room waiting for something to make a sound.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Elisena. (**Pronounced Elis-ee-na. Yes that's her real full name. Elise is her nick name**.) said a voice from behind me. I quickly turned around, only to come face to face with someone I never wanted to see again for all my life. There stood my adopted father with an evil smirk on his face. "So why did you leave? Couldn't stand being treated badly by everyone who loath you so much, you couldn't bare to live with me?" He asked stepping closer to me. I took a step away from him.

"W-what do you want? How did you get here?" I asked with fearness in my voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to come home Elisena, so we can make this easier to work things out." he said trying to convince me to go back living with him. I can't because that doesn't erase what he put me through and what he did to me.

"N-no. No I won't. That doesn't change what you did to me. Please just leave me alone. You had what you wanted, just go." I said with pleading in my voice. He took another step closer to me and threw me down on the floor. The next thing I didn't expect him to do was start ripping my clothes to shreds until I was completely naked. "Please stop. I don't want to do this." I said my voice cracking as tears were now running like a waterfall down my cheeks.

He pinned my arms above my head and started kissing me roughly on the lips. I was broken, because I was saving that third kiss for someone that was special to me. I kept my mouth shut as his tongue was running across my lips. He did something that made me let out a gasp which in turn made me open my mouth. He darted his tongue through my mouth tasting every single one of me. He lifted up his head and glared daggers through my eyes. "Once I'm finished with you, I'm gonna kill the man you ever so love with all your heart, then I'm taking you back home with me." The man I love? Who is he talking about? I was struggling trying to free from his grasp when someone called my name.

"Elise I'm coming." said the voice from the other direction. I looked to my left and what I saw broke my heart. There layed Inuyasha laying in his own pool of blood, his clothes half-way torn to shreds. "D..don't worry Elise. I... I'll save you no matter what happens. Please hang on." He said crawling slowly over to me.

"Oh Inuyasha..." I said tears streaming down my cheeks. I turned to my adopted father. "Why? Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to make you loath me so much?" I asked in a low voice. I turned my face towards Inuyasha's direction. He was getting weaker and weaker by the minute I was staring at him. "What did you do to him? Why did you attack Inuyasha?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

He got up and walked over to Inuyasha's almost limp form. What is he going to do? I watched him carefully only to see what he will do. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a dagger. My eyes widen in horror as he knelt down beside Inuyasha and picked him up by the back of his neck sitting his back agaisnt his knee. "Isn't obvious. I hate you because it's fun torturing you. And you of all people don't deserve happiness in this world. So I figured this half-breed makes you happy. Well not anymore." He said and he stab Inuyasha in the heart. He got up and threw Inuyasha on the ground leaving him to die.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I woke up from the light shoning over my face. I looked over to see Elise still sleeping soundly under my arm. I got up. 'I hope we didn't worry the others' I thought to myself as I stretched my arms over my head. I decided to sleep next to a tree last night so I wouldn't Kagome and the others wouldn't get on my case about what happend to Elise.

"Inuyasha," Whimpered a voice from behind me. I looked back to see Elise sweating pretty hard. "please don't die. I need you." She whimpered as tears was pouring down her face. Was she dreaming about me? I sat down next to her and held her in my arms hoping that whatever dream she was having would stop soon.

(Elise's P.O.V)

I crawled over to him and held on to his hand. "Inuyasha, hold on please. Don't leave me. I love you." I said my voice cracking once again as more tears began forming in my eyes.

He squeezed my hand as tight as he could with the remaining strength he had left in him. He coughed up blood before talking to me. "E...Elise, I...I love you too. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise like I said." It wasn't his fault. I'm the one who should be sorry for dragging him into this mess. He coughed up blood once again before talking. "E...Elise. I'm sorry." He said as I felt his grasp loosen around my hand. I choked back a sob. Inuyasha the man I love with all my heart is dead right in front of me.

"Aww, isn't that too bad. He's already dead." I looked up to where the voice came from. There stood Naraku instead of my adopted father. He was the one who killed the one I loved. "And you can join along with him in heaven." He said as I watch him pull back the knife.

"Naraku. Please Stop! Don't do it!" I screamed as Naraku pushed it foward to peirce me. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

Elise sat up in a cold sweat. I watched her as she freaked out over something about Naraku killing me.

"Elise it was just a dream, Naraku is not gonna get his hands on you." I said as I held her trying to calm her down.

"But he, and, Naraku killed you. And, he was going to," she sobbed into my chest.

"Sshh. It's okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" I said hugging her.

I broke the hug after a while and leaned down to kiss Elise. I deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to me. Elise started to lean back still kissing me. After a few minutes she was laying on her back with me half way on top of her. I kissed her neck softly and slowly working my hand up her thigh. She let out a moan. I just smirked at her pleasure from my touch, reaching my way towards her panties. "Inuyasha. Stop." Elise said, "I'm...not ready..." I pulled away, looking angry. I just made the stupidest mistake ever. "I'm...sorry."

"It's not you I'm mad at...it's me."

"Why?"

I just looked away in shame. "I tried to take advantage of you...I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry, Inuyasha. It was harmless. It didn't lead anywhere."

I just sighed. "If you hadn't stopped me, it would have."

"The thing is, if I was ready then I wouldn't have asked you to stop...I feel like I teased you." She said

"You didn't. You did the right thing. With everything that you've been through in the past, the last thing I want to do is take advantage of you."

"Inuyasha, what are you trying to say?"

I looked back at her. "I'm willing to wait until you're ready, Elise."

"You are? You're not upset?"

"No. I'm mad at myself not you." I looked back at to where Kagome and the others were. They were probably waiting for the two of us. I stood up and held up my hand for her to grab on to. "C'mon, let's get back to the others before they get any funny ideas about us gone." I said. She grabbed ahold of my hand and I pulled her to her feet.

We were about to walk when we heard a voice from behind us. "Ahem." We looked back to see Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara with sly smirks on their face. (Except for Shippo and Kirara.)

Elise just smile and put on a blush. "Did you guys see everything?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm." They all said as they nodded their heads.

"Please, there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends." Elise explained. They were not buying it, not a chance. "Can we please drop the subject?" She asked innocently. She was cute when she acts innocent. But I never seen her angry side before.

Kagome just let out a sigh and smiled. "Okay, we'll let it go this time." She said. "Anyway, Inuyasha I'll be gone for one day. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, go head." I said smiling. Wanna know why? Because I get to spend time with Elise. That's why I'm excited. I wonder what Elise and I would do together alone.

"Alright then," Kagome turned towards Elise. "Elise, would like to come with me?" She asked. Oh no. Don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say...

"Yes." She said. Damn it. Just my luck. "Is it alright if I go with Kagome, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Fine, but you come back tomorrow morning got that?" I said being serious.

What I didn't expect her to do was throw herself in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you."

I felt all the anger inside me seep away. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and smile. "No problem, Elise." I said. I released her as she turned around walked over to Kagome. "Have fun, Elise."

She turned around and smiled at me. "You too." She said as she turned around and walked away with Kagome.

* * *

(Elise's P.O.V)

Kagome was waiting next to the well for me to catch up. I put one knee on the lip of the well. "You ready?" She asked smiling. I just gave a nod. We both jumped down the well together letting blue glowing light surround us. What seemed like a minute or two we both landed gently. Kagome climbed first up the well first. I was second up the well. We walked out of the well house towards a half-way huge house that looks like Kagome lives there. "Mom, I'm home." She called. I heard a few footsteps from the left direction.

"Kagome, your home." Said a voice. I looked to the left to see a woman in her mid thirties. She sure was pretty. I figured that was Kagome's mother. The woman walked towards Kagome and hugged her. "So, how was it this time? Was it a pain or anything?" Asked Kagome's mother. Kagome just shook her head and smiled. Kagome's mother turned her attention to me. "And who might this be?" She asked.

Kagome wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Mom, I like you to meet my new friend. Elise." Kagome said giving me a squeeze on my shoulders.

Kagome's mother just stood there in shock but smiled. She walked over to me and pullled me into a hug. "Welcome dear, it's so nice to have someone like you to help Kagome out with her problems." She said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice to meet you to, miss." I said bowing. I had to at least show some respect around Kagome's mother and her other relitives around her house.

Kagome's mother was about to respond when a old man that looked around in his sixties came out from the other direction. "Kagome, you're back." Said the old man with excitement in his voice. I mean who wouldn't be happy to see their grand child once again. I know I would be happy if my daughter came back from a long journey from somewhere. The old man turned his attention to me. "Kagome, who is this you brought along with you?" Asked the old man. He walked towards me and took a few looks at me. This is strange. He was looking as if I was a demon or something.

"Grandpa, this is my friend. Elise." She said as she turned her attention to me. "Elise this my granpa. He owns the shrine where I live here."

I decided to smile at the elder. "It's nice to meet you, elder." I couldn't call him old man because I knew that would offend him in any other way.

"Well, this is an interesting girl you brought along with you Kagome." The elder said. He turned his attention to me. "It's sure is nice to have a lovley young lady like you around this house. Welcome." The elder said bowing.

"Thank you." I said bowing as well.

* * *

I was in Kagome's room chatting happily along with petting the chubby cat in my arms. She had told me that her cat's name was Buyo. I thought that name suited the cat because of the way it looked. It was so cute.

"Like I always say, even though you roam around with boys it doesn't mean you gotta smell like 'em" Kagome said, laughing.

(No one's P.O.V)

Later while Kagome and Elise were talking in Kagome's room Sota burst in, thinking Inuyasha was there, but when he saw Elise he just stood there and stared at her.

'Wow. She's beautiful'. He thought to himself. his thoughts were interrupted when Kagome asked him what he wanted, but he couldn't speak.

"Sota? What do you want?" Kagome asked her brother for the third time.

"Huh?" He shook his head.

"Oh, I just thought that Inuyasha was here." Sota said, coming back to reality.

"Well, this is Elise my new friend. Elise this is my brother, Sota." Kagome introduced them.

"Hi." Elise said with her sweet and angelic voice, putting her hand up.

"H-Hey." Sota said awkwardly.

'She looks like an angel'. He thought.

"Well, we gotta go to bed, goodnight Sota." Kagome said, trying to make her brother leave.

"Whatever. Goodnight, Elise." He said, slightly blushing.

Goodnight, Sota." Elise smiled at him. His face turned a brighter red and he ran out of the room.

"So. That was your brother? He seemed kind of silly." Elise said, taking the PJ's Kagome gave her.

"Cause he likes You" Kagome said.

Elise found this silly.

"Why would he like me?" Elise asked her as she got into the PJ's.

"Oh come on" Kagome said. Kagome pulled her to a mirror. "You have a sweet and angelic accent. Pluse you have bright green eyes. And you look like an should look. Who wouldn't have a crush on you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know Kagome. I just don't think any man would love me right like others would normally do." Kagome just stared down confuse at what Elise said. "I mean everytime I fall in love, I get hurt. I always find out the hard way that the man I'm in love with doesn't feel the same way. And I'm the who couldn't do nothing about it. Just sit there and let them use me. I highley doubt that Inuyasha feels the same way." Elise explained.

Kagome piped up at that last sentence. "Busted! I knew you had feelings for him." Kagome exclaimed. Elise just looked down and sighed. "Come on. I'm sure Inuyasha feels the same way about you. He kissed you right?" Kagome asked.

"You saw?"

Kagome gave a nod. "Of course. Did you think I wasn't watching you and Inuyasha kiss that day, before Jaken kidnapped you?" Elise shook her head. "Trust me Inuyasha does feel the same way. I know it. I can tell by the way he acts around you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I can tell by the way he talks to you. I can tell by the way he treats you. And the only thing I can tell is that he blushes when he talks to you. He really does like you trust me?" Kagome explained.

Elise looked up at Kagome blushing. "You really think so?" Elise asked.

Kagome just gave a nod smiling.

* * *

Three days later...

"Ugh! Their late!" Inuyasha said inpatiently. Inuyasha and Shippo was sitting on the roof of Kaede's hut wait for Kagome and Elise to back.

"They sure is." Shippo agree'd.

Inuyasha just growled. "They been gone three days." Inuyasha said. He stood up jumped of the roof.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha was jumping from ground to ground.

"Where else? I'm going to bring Elise and Kagome back!" Inuyasha said.

Shippo just smiled know Inuyasha really missed Elise that bad.

Kagome's Time...

* * *

"I'm home, gramps!" Yelled Souta.

"Hello Souta." Gramps greeted looking up from his news paper.

Souta came running when he noticed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you're here." Souta said excited.

"Nice to see you again." Kagome's mother greeted with a smile.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, I guess she's still at school." Souta explained.

Kagome's mother piped up. "Oh, well she should be back any minute." Kagome's mother suggested.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"I'm home!" Yelled Kagome

Inuyasha leaned to the side to check if it was indeed Kagome. "Just the person I'm watin for." Said Inuyasha. Kagome walked past forgetting Inuyasha was there. "Hey! Yo!"

Kagome one step back just noticing Inuyasha. "Huh! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"What's the problem? I just came to get you two." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just turned her head to the side and sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

Inuyasha just growled irratadily. "Hmph! Sure I did, otherwise you two take forever to get back." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just sighed again. "Give me a break, I haven't been back here for ages." Kagome said as Inuyasha stood up.

"Just get ready and we'll go." Inuyasha demanded.

"Huh! You wanna go now?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well why don't you have dinner before you leave." Kagome's mother suggested.

Inuyasha just folded his arms and growled closing his eyes. "We can eat when we get back there." Inuyasha suggested back.

Kagome's mother just smiled. "You sure about that? It's steak."

Inuyasha just stared confused. "What's stake?"

* * *

"So Inuyasha went back to get them?" Miroku asked.

"It's for the best. We need them to come back." Sango declared.

Shippo just sighed and put his head on his arms. "I wish I could go see where Kagome lives just one time." Shippo said.

"Master!" Screamed a voice from behind. They looked back to see a raccoon dog. "Please help me my lords."

"It's the old raccoon dog." Shippo said.

"Hachi. So what are you doing around these parts?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Well... I... well I had no choice but to hide in human territorry." Said Hachi as he stepped out of the shadows. "You see, those horrible demons from the west are in the neihborhood."

Miroku just stood up. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" Miroku suggested.

"The cats!" Hachi exclaimed.

"What cats?" Sango asked followed by Kirara.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! The cat demons are killing every demon they cross paths with and searching everywhere for something."

"What?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"Oh and I didn't want to get caught so I ran all the way here." Hachi explained

"Who are these demons?" Miroku asked.

"I told you their cats!" Hachi snapped. "And their not just any old ordinary cats either."

Shippo just cocked his head confused. "Am I the only one who's still confused?" Shippo asked.

"Let's just get out of here before its to late!" Hachi said crouching and begging.

Sango looked up. "Miroku look."

"Hmm." Miroku looked up as well.

They looked up to see a female cat like demon with short orange red hair wearing a yellow kimono shirt under it was a fur like skirt. On her legs were black leggings with for like shoes that was up to her calves. On her neck was a red bandana with a cats tail wagging behind her. "I hear there's an angel in this village." Hachi was just screaming nervously. "This must be where she lives right here." She said as she pointed to Kaede's hut. (**If you don't know who she is. She's on episode 75**.)

Kaede just walked out without fear inside her. "What business do you have with me?" Kaede asked.

The girl just turned her head to the side. "Huh?" The girl just shook her head. "No! No! You can't be her. She's young she's wears a white dress." She said describing the person.

Miroku just stared. "I wonder if she's talking about Elise."

Hachi began tugging on Miroku's sleeve. "Please my lord! Please!" Hachi begged.

"Miroku!" Shippo screamed.

"Slow down, what's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"You smell that? It's the smell of cats." Shippo explained.

The girl turned to them confused. "It's them!" Hachi screamed pointing to the girl. "It's the cat demons from the west!"

"Cat demons?" The girl repeated. She just turned her head to the side. "My friends and I are panther demons. Don't lump us together with common cats or you'll make us angry." The said grinning evily towards the group.

Hachi jump and hid behind Miroku while Shippo clinged on Sango's boomerang.

"What do you demon's want here?" Kaede asked.

The girl just smiled. "We're after the fang necklace." She said as she snapped her fingers and suddnely cat demons came out of nowhere sitting behind the girl. "Better hand it over."

"I'm afraid we can't help you there!" Miroku said placing his staff in front of him.

"Yeah, that's for sure! We don't have them!" Yelled Shippo.

"Heh. So where is this angel?" The girl asked smiling evily.

Sango just put her boomerang in front of her and growled. "Why should we tell you that?" Sneered Sango as the cat demons got their claws ready to fight.

"Take them!" Demanded the girl as they cat demons ran at the small group. Miroku and Sango were fighting off the cat demons while Shippo and Hachi was running from cat demons. "Back to me!" The cat demons were all by her side immeditly. (However you spell it.) "It looks like we won't find the priestess here but we'll be back!" She said as she vanished.

"Did they run away?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah but I don't think we seen the last of them." Miroku declared.

"It's a good thing Kagome and Elise decide to go back when they did." Sango said.

"But I'm thinking it might be better if they stay away a little bit longer." Miroku suggested.

"Their on their way. Inuyasha went to get them remember?" Shippo said.

Kagome's Time...

* * *

(Elise's P.O.V.)

I was sitting quietly watching Inuyasha play with Buyo. I couldn't help but giggle at that sight. "Oww! That hurt!" Inuyasha screamed yanking his hand back looking at it.

I crawled over to Inuyasha and took his hand in my mine checking it to see if it's a really bad scratch. I just leaned down and kissed it trying to take away what causing him to moan in pain. Wait? Did I just do that? I blushed in embrassement for my actions. Inuyasha just smirked at me. "Inuyasha, I think you should stop teasing the cat." I said blushing.

"Hmph! I was just playing with it." He said looking into my eyes.

Kagome's grandfather just sighed. "Buyo didn't think so, that's why you got scratched. Never get on the wrong side of the cat."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"They say a cat's curse last seven generation. The cat's vengence runs deep." Grandpa explained. This interested me. Is that really true what they said?

Inuyasha just pulled his hand out of my grip. "Hah! As if a cat's curse could do anything to hurt me." I wouldn't be sure of that Inuyasha.

Inuyasha teasing the cat once again only to be met with the floor.

* * *

One day later...

Inuyasha and Kagome were already up at the top waiting for me to catch up. "Here Elise. You okay?" Inuyasha asked as I grabbed his hand.

"Elise!" Shippo yelled.

I looked over to see Miroku was reading a book, Sango was cleaning her mask, and Shippo playing cards. "You know? It's really too bad that you've come back." Miroku said not happy. Wasn't he happy to see me?

"It's a shame that you didn't stay away longer." Sango said sighing.

Inuyasha irratated growled. "Now, what kind of greeting is that?" Inuyasha asked angryly.

"Did something?" I asked.

"Technically speaking, it's about to start." Miroku said.

Inuyasha jumped up on his own to feet. "Stop with the mumbo jumbo!"

Shippo looked up from his cards. "Definetly cats."

"Lots and lots of cats!" Hachi screamed.

'Cats?' I thought. "What about them?" I asked.

Hachi looked up at me. "Not just any cat miss Elise. But cat demons." Hachi said. Cat demons?

"Cat demons you say?" Inuyasha asked

Hachi put a hand to his head. "You know. I remember something like this happend fifty years ago." Hachi said.

"Fifty years ago?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes, a tribe of cats swarmed in and attacked from the west." Said Hachi.

"Are you sure about that? Sounds like one of your tall tales." Inuyasha said boredly.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha, don't you think it could've happend while you were sealed to that tree?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree fifty years ago?

"Heh. I guess but I wouldn't know about it." Inuyasha replied.

"I never heard of it either." Shippo added.

Inuyasha just smirked down at Shippo. "Maybe cuz you're just a brat." Inuyasha teased.

"Am not! Quit treating like a kid!" Shippo said trying to pound Inuyasha.

"So, what excactly happend?" Kagome asked.

"I escaped before the cat demons arrived." Hachi said.

Miroku just sighed. "Now it's beleivable."

"I returned after I heard later that the cat demons had gone." Hachi explained.

"Where were they?" Inuyasha asked.

Hachi just put both hands on top of his head as if he was going crazy. "Oh deary me. I'm afraid that's all I can remember." Hachi said.

"The stories are true. You are a strangley dressed angel." Said a female voice making Hachi jump.

"THE CAT DEMONS!" Shippo screamed making his eyes look like cat eyes.

I turned around to see a girl and a hugh man. "Stop calling us cats, you little raccoon dog." Sneered the red head girl smiling.

Shippo growled. "Excuse me? I'm a fox!"

Inuyasha just let out a sigh of annoyance as he stood up. "Who are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not you that we're after." The girl turned to me. "We want the angel with the wolf fang necklace." She demanded as she pointed towards me. I gasp in fear. Why does every bad guy want me? And why do they want my necklace? It was a gift given to me from helping someone.

Inuyasha outstreched his arm in front of me. "Well you're gonna have to get through me first if that's what you want." Inuyasha sneered.

"Heh. You're a half-demon." Commented the big guy.

"Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha asked.

The girl turned to Inuyasha. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha?" Asked the girl. Does this girl know Inuyasha?

"You know this demon?" Miroku asked surprised.  
"I never seen her before!" snapped Inuyasha.

"You must be him. Sesshomaru's brother." I think I heard that name before. But where?

Inuyasha just stared confused. "Huh?" Inuyasha just smirked and flexed his fingers. "Yeah, we're not excactly a close nit family."

The girl just smiled. "Let me take on Inuyasha." She turned the big guy. "Shuran you handle the monk, the demon slayer, and the priestess."

"Right!" Said the guy name Shuran. He roared and charged after Miroku, Sango, and Kagome while Inuyasha was taking care of the girl.

I was to busy paying attention to the battle when I felt myself getting dizzy 'What's happening?' I thought. I suddenly saw cherry blossoms slowly flying around. What seemed like a moment I fell into darkness.

* * *

(No one's P.O.V)

Sango looked to the side to see Elise passed out on the ground. "Elise!" She turned to the girl who had long brown hair wearing a long green sleeved kimono that was up to her mid thigh. "What did you do?" She asked the girl. The girl just smirked.

Shuran saw that she had gotten Elise to sleep and smirked. He laughed and then started to roar as thunder was coming surrounding his body blinding Inuyasha and the others. In a blink of flash. The three of them stood there with Shuran hold Elise in one arm. Shuran looked down at her. "She has the fang necklace alright." He said smirking.

Inuyasha just stared there in dislief. "ELISE!"

Kunran just smirked. "That girl seems to mean a lot to you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just tried to stand up. "Yeah and you better let her go." Inuyasha growled. This time Inuyasha was serouis. Elise did mean a lot to him and there was no way in hell that he is going to let them take his angel away from him.

"You'll have to come to our castle if you want her back. If you can that is. We'll be waiting for you Inuyasha." She said as they started to vanish.

"NO STOP!" Screamed Inuyasha as he tried to run after them only to be blocked my a group of cat demons. Inuyasha just growled and flexed his fingers. "Out of my way!" Inuyashe yelled trying to slash down every cat demon that got in his way. "I'll get them!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to run after him.

"I'm going with you!" Shippo yelled as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

* * *

**(AN: Okay, I at least want a few comments from you readers. It took me all night to finish this. Please tell me what you think.)**


	16. What's In The Future

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 16

I woke up to find myself in a room filled with nothing but white all over the room. 'Where am I? Am I dead? No...I can't be dead/ but if I'm dead, how come I'm still alive?"

"That's because you're asleep, darling." Said a voice. I looked around to find nobody there. "Over here, I'm right in front of you." I looked in front of me to see a beautiful woman with long black hair.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. "It's seems that our future daughter-in-law doesn't know who we are, afterall." Said a voice. I looked behind me to see a man with long silver hair up in high ponytail. But what shocked me that he had beautiful amber eyes. I felt myself blush for some reason. He looked just like Inuyasha and yet he was so handsom. "It seems our son chose a beautiful girl to be his mate. And I have to say that he did well by choosing you." The man said smiling.

Son? What son? Who is his son that chose me for his mate? "Um... what excactly do you mean by 'future daughter-in-law' and what do you mean by your son choosing me as his mate?" The man looked at me confused. "Oh and don't bother calling me beautiful, because I don't think I'm beautiful." I added blushing madly.

The woman just chuckled. "Why would you say such a thing?" The woman said. "You're beautiful just the way you are, regardless." The woman said.

I shook my head. "No I'm not, I don't deserve to be called beautiful."

The man just smiled. "Nonsense, you truly are beautiful." The man said. I just looked down. The man sighed. "It looks like you are stubborn, just like my son." He said.

I was stubborn like his son? "Who is your son?" I asked suddenly curious.

The man looked at me. "I see my son hasn't told you about me. Is it not true?" I shook my head. "Well he cares about you deeply, in love with you, and always watch over you regardless what will happen. He always desired the shikon jewel to become a full demon and always rid himself about being a half-demon." He explained.

My eyes widen in realization. "You mean...Inuyasha is your son?" I asked hoping to get the right answer. The man just nodded. "That explains why you look so much like him." The man just smiled. "But something bites me somewhere in my mind. Why would Inuyasha; your son be in love with me? I am not someone or anybody that can love easily." I said.

"Silly girl. Our son only fell in love with you, because you were different from other women out there in the world. You accept him regardless of him being a half-demon." The woman said chuckling. "I can also tell that you're in love with him yourself." I love Inuyasha? Inuyasha loves me? Should I be happy or sad? Right now I don't know what to do. He may have kissed me a couple of times, but my emotions are playing with my heart and mind.

I looked up to the woman. "Who are you two? I can understand you're his parents, but who are you?"

The man and the woman look towards me. "My name is Inutaisho and this is my wife Izayoi." I just nodded. "I guess you're wondering what happend to us. Well me and Izayoi met in a forest when she was attack by a demon. After I saved her we became friends and yet we slowly fell in love." I just giggled at what he said. "But," I stop giggling. "they people of her village never allowed it. Right after Inuyasha was born, I died by fighting a worse enemy of mine." I slowly felt tears falling down my face. "Is something wrong?" Inutaisho asked concern.

"No, I'm okay. It's just so sad that when you fall in love with someone that is different, it's forbidden. Especially when you never get to see your child when he is born, after you die." I said wiping my tears away.

Izayoi just chuckled. "It sounds just the same with you and Inuyasha." I looked at her confused. "Don't you remember? That wolf named Koga, never accepted the fact that you were in love with Inuyasha. That's why it's the same with us two." She explained.

"Yes, but how am I going to be sure that Inuyasha and I would be together?" I asked.

Inutaisho just smiled. "Want to see and find out?" He asked.

I looked at him confused. "See what?" Suddenly found my self in a hut that looked just like Kaede's. I looked foward to see a girl that was my age, in a white kimono with cherry blossom on it. She was sitting up with the covers half-way covering her lower body, while holding a little baby. The girl had black hair with blonde streaks and green eyes...wait green eyes? "Is that me?" I asked shocked. The two of them nodded. "Are we in the future?" I asked once again. The both gave a nod. "If that's me holding the baby, then who is the father?" I pondered.

"Honey, I'm home!" Called a familiar voice. I looked towards the entrance and saw Inuyasha walk in with tetsusaiga on his shoulder. No...Inuyasha can't be the father.

My future version of myself looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Hi, sweetheart. How was your hunt?" My future self asked as Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"It went fine." Inuyasha said as he kneeled down and pecked her on the lips. He then turned towards the bundle that was in her arms. "And how is my little girl doing this evening?" He asked taking the bundle in his arms. It's a girl? I looked down at the bundle in Inuyasha's arms and surely she did look like the two of us. She had white and silver hair but no dog ears, her eyes were green. I couldn't help but giggle. She looked just like me and Inuyasha. "I can't believe we made this little princess, all by ourselves." I felt myself blushing at what he just said.

The future version of myself nodded. She pointed to a strand of hair and said. "Look, she's got your hair."

Inuyasha then pointed out. "True, but she's got your beautiful eyes."

The two pressed their lips together passionately. I then felt more heat rising up at the scene. It was embrassing, because I'm standing here watching myself and Inuyasha kiss. "Aunty Elise!" Called which caused the two to pull away. I looked to the entrance to see a little girl with neck-length brownish black hair, with a bow in her head rush in. I then saw another little girl who looked just like the little girl who rushed in hear except her clothes were different. "Aunty Elise, we are so happy to see you!" One said giddy as she rushed over and hugged the future version of myself.

"It's happy to see you too, Aiko." Said my future self.

"Aunty Elise!" Said the other one as she too rushed over towards my future self and pounced on her, which caused her let out a small grunt.

"Woah, hey!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped back. "What did I say about jumping on Elise, LiLi?" He asked glaring at her. LiLi looked down in shame. "You should know better than that. You know Elise doesn't like it when you jump on her."

"Inuyasha, stop it. You're making her feel guilty." Said my future self. She looked down to see little teardrops on both side of her eyes. "It's okay, LiLi. I know you were happy to see me, but next time don't do it again."

LiLi smiled giddly and gave a nod. "Well, it seems like my daughters are learning some manners after all." Said a voice.

I looked towards the entrance and saw Miroku and Sango standing there holding a baby. They had children as well? "Oh hello, Miroku. What brings you here?" My future self asked.

"Well, we came to tell you that Kagome went into labor." Miroku said.

"Really? What's the gender of the baby she had?" My future self asked.

"Well she indeed had a beautiful baby girl." Miroku said smiling happily.

"Wow. Then where is she?" Asked my future self.

"She back with Sesshomaru resting. She was really tired after she went into labor." Sango explain. Kagome with Sesshomaru? Eventhough I don't know this man named Sesshomaru but who is he?

"Well, it looks our kids are going to grow up big and beautiful, and get married at a certian age. It's funny just thinking about it, because one day Inuyasha our daughter won't be heart lonely anymore." My future self said smiling.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked angrly.

My future self just sighed. "It means that our daughter will fall in love, one day at our age."

"No way. Uh-uh." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"But Inuyasha-"

"Nope. Forget it Elise. There is no way in hell that I would let my daughter fall in love at a young age." Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest.

"The two of us fell in love at this age." My future self suggested.

"Yeah, but that's different!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku sighed. "I'll let the two of my daughters fall in love, but not with a pervert."

"Like you, for an example." Inuyasha remarked as Miroku glared at him.

I just let out a giggle. If this was going to be what our future, then I might as well live with it. But there are still questions out there that still need to be answer.

Too be continue...

* * *

Inuyasha ending theme.

A rose floating in the pond.

(When Breathing's a burden we all have to bare)

Inuyasha, Elise, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara standing side by side watching the sunset.

(And trust is one thing we're taught never to share)

Shows Elise with her eyes close, her hands clampse together in front of her face, while standing in a clear beautiful pond wearing a white dress, that stop near her mid-ankles.

(Somehow you just seem to shine

When loving means breaking and saying goodbye)

Shows Elise lying on the ground in her pool of blood, watching Inuyasha leave her behind. Tears start to fall down her face as she calls for Inuyasha, but he doesn't hear her.

(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)

Elise running for her life in a forest blood staines all over her dress.

(When you help heal the pain,)

Shows Inuyasha and Elise embracing eachother while looking in to their eyes. Inuyasha then smiles down at her.

(and the thoughts of the truth)

Elise smiles back.

(You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world)

They both leaned in.

(And somehow, when I'm with you)

Moves in a little more.

(there's nothing I'd rather do)

Their lips were about to touch when Naraku appeared smirking shattering the scene like glass.

(Than be right there

To escape my own life and all my fear)

Elise still running in the forest with Naraku in his baboon cloke. Elise accidenlty falls. Naraku is standing there smirking evilily under his the hood of his cloak.

(And I cant feel

Am I really real?)

Naraku raises a tentacle.

(Come and wipe all my tears

Come and wipe all my tears)

Elise buries her head in her arms.

(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)

You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth

You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world

(And somehow, when I'm with you...)

The sun starts to rise, while Elise still has her head buried in her arms ready to feel the impact. To her surprise she doesn't feel nothing. She looks up to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the team in front of her.

(I can't help but wonder)

Inuyasha slices Naraku.

(what it is you do)

Kagome's arrows peirces Naraku's arrows.

(You help heal the pain,)

Sango hits Naraku with her Hiraikotsu.

(and the thoughts of the truth)

Miroku uses his wind tunnel

(You're a question to the universe,)

Inuyasha holds out a hand towards her with a smile. Elise stares confused and smiled. She then takes his hand and pulls herself to her feet.

(a wonder to the world)

Inuyasha then takes her hand in his while watching the sunset.

(And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned)

Shows their hands in hand.

Wonder By Megan Mccauley

* * *

I at least want you readers to say it's cute. Lately I've been getting little of reviews and it makes me feel offeneded. By the way, if you want to know what Elise looks like. Look on my profile and you're gonna see **'The Angel bloom characters'**. Thank you.


	17. When You're Broken

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 17

I stared at the scene before me in awe. So this is what it's going to be like? Is it truly going to end up like this? I looked up to Inutaisho and Izayoi. "Is it seriously going to end up like this?" I asked.

Izayoi gave a nod to me. "That is why we cannot let you die or fall in love with another man. If that happens, then there won't be no future for you and Inuyasha. You have the power to destroy the sworn enemy that Inuyasha despises so much. You only learned two of your powers, am I not right?" She explained.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean? Yes, I discovered two of my powers, but what kind of power do I have to stop this sworn enemy that Inuyasha hates?" I asked. She took out a silver bracelet that had a crescent moon on the bottom. I stared at it in awe. It was so beautiful, like my necklace that's on my neck. She gently grabbed my arm and slid the bracelet on my wrist. "What's this?" I asked touching the bracelet.

"It's a sacred bracelet. It once belonged to Midoriko ever since she was a little girl." Inutaisho said. "Midoriko wanted me to pass it on to you to protect and hold forever, before she died." I looked up at Inutaisho confused. Midoriko wanted to pass this bracelet on to me? But why? Why would she want to pass a bracelet, that girls would die for to me? "She wanted to give it to you, because you were so precious to her. She was there for you, when you were born. She wanted to get to know you so much, but she went off to her last battle." Inutaisho explained.

"What do you mean I was so precious to her? Is she one of my family realitive?" I asked.

Izayoi nodded. "Don't you remember what you said?" She asked. What is she talking about? "You said you might be the granddaughter of Midoriko, am I right?" She asked once again.

I looked at her confused. "I said that?" I asked.

Inutaisho just chuckled. "It seems that you don't remember." He said. I gave a nod. I looked at the bracelet to see, that the crescent had turned orange not to mention my finger nails. So its a mood bracelet? "It is a bracelet that holds all your powers inside. It's hard to believe that it's part of the sacred jewel." It's part of the sacred jewel?

"Does that mean I can see the jewel shards?" I asked.

"Yes."

I roused my hand and suddenly pink aura was surrounding my hand. I moved my hand back and forth a few times, and suddenly it was replaced by a fire ball. "What is this?" I asked. I looked up to Inutaisho. "Is this one of my other powers?"

Inutaisho nodded smiling. "Well of course. Its yours now, but remember you must take care of it and keep up with it for the rest of your life." he said. I gave a nod. I was not a person who could break a promise. "Before we leave, may I ask you what your name is?" He asked.

I was about to say my name, when I was interruped by something hugging me. I looked to see Izayoi had pulled me in a embrace. "You are going to be a beautiful and kind mate, trust me, darling." Izayoi said. "Please, let my son protect and love you forever. Tell him that I love him." She stop embracing me and looks me in the eyes smiling. "You have to be on now. Michiru, Koga, Inuyasha, and the others are waiting for you to awake." She said.

"Their waiting for me?"

"Yes." I suddenly felt myself being surrounding by blue light. "Before you leave, what is your name?" She asked.

"Elise. My name is Elise." I said smiling.

Inutaisho smiled back. "Very well then." He said.

* * *

"Elise, Elise!" said a voice. I opened my eyes to see Kagome, Sango and Shippo leaning over me. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, you're alive. You were unconscious for five straight days." I've been unconscious that long? I looked around to find myself lying on Kirara with Inuyasha's haori covering me up.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

Sango was about to answer, but was interuppted by shouting. "I save her from Naraku, so I get to see her first!"

"Well, I loved her first, so I get to see her!" I'm guessing that one came from Koga.

"Well, she's my friend and we're incredibly close! So I want to see her first!" I know where those word came from. It was Inuyasha, because we were so close and he always protected me no matter what happens. I looked to my other side to see Michuru, Koga, and Inuyasha running, pushing, and shoving trying to get to me. I shook my head smiling. When are those three going to get along? Inuyasha was the only one I wanted to see and talk to first, that's all that matters. All three of them stood before me panting deeply of breath from running. Koga was about to say something but I stop him. "I want to see Inuyasha first." I said watching Inuyasha go stunned as well as Koga and Michuru.

Inuyasha kneeled down in front of me and looked at Koga with a smirk. "Looks like you lost the game, ya scrawny wolf." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

Koga growled at what Inuyasha said. "You're one to talk, you mangy mutt. You're the one who couldn't stop her from being kidnapped, besides she deserves better." Koga said. What he said had anger me some way. Anger me? Is this my first time being angry? Sure Inuyasha didn't stop me in time from being kidnapped, but Inuyasha always promised to protect no matter what. Inuyasha never broken that promise he made to me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Koga taking my hands in his. "I'm sorry, Elise. I've shouldn've known mutt face here would cause you trouble. Besides he is only a low half-breed, who can't even win against his own full blooded brother." Koga said smugly.

Those words for some reason hurt my feelings and I can also tell that it hurt Inuyasha as well. Just because someone can win against someone stronger then them, doesn't mean their weak and worthless. Just like my adopted father had beaten me, just because he thought it was fun. I couldn't do anything, but let him beat and torture me untill I was out cold. "Don't say that." I whispered in a low voice.

"What? I'm only telling the truth-"

"I said don't say that!" I yelled surprising everyone around me. Why was I acting like this? This is my first time yelling at someone physicaly. I looked down at my finger nails to see that it had turned red. Does the color red means angry?

Koga just growled and grabbed me by the shoulders. "What has gotten into you? You've been unconscious for five days! Five days and this is how you say 'thank you'? What is your problem?" He shouted glaring at me.

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU!" I shouted.

Koga just growled. "Look, wether you like it or not, you are going to be my mate! I don't give a damn what you think! Besides, why would you love that pathetic mutt face? That mutt is a low class half-demon who can't even defeat his own brother in battle! Why would you love him when you got someone strong and handsom unlike that half-breed? I am going to make you my woman and it is not for you decide whether you want to or not! You don't make the decisions, I do! I don't care what your feelings are towards him! GOT IT!" He shouted.

Those words hit me in the heart like a giant sword. I felt all my anger well up inside me. I couldn't take it anymore but I had to. I then slapped Koga in the face really hard, leaving a red hand print, shocking everyone around me including Koga. To my surprise, it shocked me as well. Why did I just do that? I still felt anger inside of me as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Without another word I ran away from the group not caring if anyone was calling my name.

* * *

I was running and running into the forest not even caring if it was raining. I don't care I just want to get away from here and stop hurting everyone. Including Inuyasha. I accidently tripped and fell into the mud. I just buried my head in my arms sobbing as rain was crying with me.

(**Wake up to a sunny day**

**not a cloud up in the sky,**

**then it starts to rain**

**My defenses hit the ground, And they shatter all around.**

**So open and exposed.**

**I found strength in the struggle. Face to face with my trouble.)**

I thought back to the times when my adopted mother use to comfort me, the way she smiles, the way she lookes at me, and that way she holds me was all comforting.

(**When you're broken in a million little pieces**

**and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore.**

**Every tear**)

I sat up looking down at my hands.

(**falls down for a reason.)**

A tear slowly drops on my hand.

(**Don't you stop believing in your self.)**

I buried my head in my hands sobbing harder now.

**(When you're broken.)**

"Maybe it's better this way." I whispered.

"What's better this way?" Said a voice making me jump. I looked back to see Inuyasha leaning against a tree.

"Inuyasha..."

(**Little girl don't be so blue,**

**I know what you're goin through.**

**Don't let it beat you up.**

**Heaven knows that getting scars only makes you who you are...only makes you who you are.)**

We stared at each other for awhile.

(**No matter how much your heart is aching, there is beauty in the breaking...yeeeaaaahhh)**

I got up to run away but I was stop by a hand grabbing my wrist. I looked back to see Inuyasha was holding me back.

(**When you're broken in a million little pieces)**

"Inuyasha...let go of me." I whispered.

**(and you're tryin but you can't hold on anymore.)**

"Is this what you were talking about? Is it?" He asked as he spun me around to face him.

**(Every tear falls down for a reason.)**

I looked down to the ground. "LOOK AT ME!" He shouted. I just kept my eyes glued to the ground. Inuyasha growled and grabbed my chin making me look him in the eyes.

**(Don't you stop believing in yourself.)**

"You think this would make it better? Leaving me and the others? Don't you think that would hurt me on the inside if you left without saying a word to us?"

(**When you're broken.)**

I shook my head. "But I got angry. Isn't that bad enough?"

**(Better days are gonna find you once again)**

"Who says getting angry was a bad thing." I looked up at him. "C'mon Elise. You mean that you never in your life have gotten angry at someone?" I shook my head. "Elise, trust me it's never wrong to get angry. Just like you told me before, you need let out some of that anger, let your anger go. Don't just hold it in. It's okay to cry, it's okay to be happy, it's okay to be sad, and it's really angry. You have to let it out somehow. Besides you made the right choice by taking it out on Koga." He said smiling.

**(every piece will find its place!)**

I buried my head in Inuyasha haori and cried into his robe.

(**No one P.O.V**)

(**When you're broken in a million little pieces**

**and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore**.)

Inuyasha just softly smiled down at Elise as she cried into his robe. "Elise..." He whispered as he sank down to the groung, bringing Elise with him hugging her.

(**Every tear falls down for a reason.**

**Don't you stop believin in your self**

**When you're broken**)

Elise cried and cried untill she was asleep. Inuyasha notice that she had fallen asleep from crying. Inuyasha took off his haori and wrapped around Elise to keep her warm. He picked her up and carried her back to the group.

That was the first time he seen her so angry and broken.

* * *

Inuyasha ending theme.

A rose floating in the pond.

(When Breathing's a burden we all have to bare)

Inuyasha, Elise, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara standing side by side watching the sunset.

(And trust is one thing we're taught never to share)

Shows Elise with her eyes close, her hands clampse together in front of her face, while standing in a clear beautiful pond wearing a white dress, that stop near her mid-ankles.

(Somehow you just seem to shine

When loving means breaking and saying goodbye)

Shows Elise lying on the ground in her pool of blood, watching Inuyasha leave her behind. Tears start to fall down her face as she calls for Inuyasha, but he doesn't hear her.

(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)

Elise running for her life in a forest blood staines all over her dress.

(When you help heal the pain,)

Shows Inuyasha and Elise embracing eachother while looking in to their eyes. Inuyasha then smiles down at her.

(and the thoughts of the truth)

Elise smiles back.

(You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world)

They both leaned in.

(And somehow, when I'm with you)

Moves in a little more.

(there's nothing I'd rather do)

Their lips were about to touch when Naraku appeared smirking shattering the scene like glass.

(Than be right there

To escape my own life and all my fear)

Elise still running in the forest with Naraku in his baboon cloke. Elise accidenlty falls. Naraku is standing there smirking evilily under his the hood of his cloak.

(And I cant feel

Am I really real?)

Naraku raises a tentacle.

(Come and wipe all my tears

Come and wipe all my tears)

Elise buries her head in her arms.

(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)

You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth

You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world

(And somehow, when I'm with you...)

The sun starts to rise, while Elise still has her head buried in her arms ready to feel the impact. To her surprise she doesn't feel nothing. She looks up to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the team in front of her.

(I can't help but wonder)

Inuyasha slices Naraku.

(what it is you do)

Kagome's arrows peirces Naraku's arrows.

(You help heal the pain,)

Sango hits Naraku with her Hiraikotsu.

(and the thoughts of the truth)

Miroku uses his wind tunnel

(You're a question to the universe,)

Inuyasha holds out a hand towards her with a smile. Elise stares confused and smiled. She then takes his hand and pulls herself to her feet.

(a wonder to the world)

Inuyasha then takes her hand in his while watching the sunset.

(And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned)

Shows their hands in hand.

Wonder By Megan Mccauley

* * *

I at least want the details on what you think. Don't just say 'you did a great job'. At least say it's sad or I Don't know. If you want to know what Elise's sacred bracelet looks like look under my profile under **'The Angel Bloom Characters' **. Thank you.


	18. Author's Note REALLY IMPORTANT

Hey, guys! I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I just want to make a few arranges and characters a little. Please no flames! I had enough flames and I don't think I could take another.

Characters:

Inuyasha-Richard Ian Cox

Elise-Laura Bailey(**From Fruits Basket and Street Fighter)**

Kagome-Moneca Stori

Sango-Kelly Sheridan

Miroku-Kirby Marrow

Shippo-Jillian Micheals(**Not from the fitness show**.)

Koga-Scott O'Neal

Naraku/Myoga-Paul Dobson

Michiru-Eric Vile

Satsume-Michelle Ruff

Kikyo-Willow Johnson

Kagura-Janyse Jaud

Sesshomaru-David Kaye

Jaken-Don Brown

Rin-Brenna O'Brien

(**As for the other characters, not available yet.)**

* * *

_Soundtrack:_

01. Moon and Sunrise-BoA

02. Wisper-Evanescence

03. Fireflies-Owl City

04. When You're Broken-Lindsey Haunn

05. Every Heart-BoA (**Not Available**)

06. The Animal I've Become-Three Days Grace **(Not Available**)

07. Pain-Three Days Grace (**Not Available**)

08. My Last Breath-Evanescence (**Not Available)**

09. Angel Of Darkness-Alex C. (**Not Available)**

10. Angels-Within Temptation (**Not Available)**

11. Restless-Within Temptation **(Not Available)**

12. Ai No Uta-Every Little Thing (**Not Available)**

13. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams-Utada Hikaru **(Not Available)**

Please review and give me some ideas and some advice, thank you.


	19. Yet Another Dream

The Angel's Bloom Chapter: 18

I woke up to the feeling of warmth on my bare skin...wait bare skin? I looked under Inuyasha's robe and sure enough I was naked. I couldn't help but put on a blush. 'Pull yourself together, Elise. It's not like he was trying to make love to you, while you were sleeping.' I thought. I didn't even realize that I just made myself blush harder, thinking that. I looked over to see Inuyasha sitting in front as he was watching the rain fall. I slowly put an hand on his shoulder making him jump a little and turned to look at me. He just put on a smile like nothing happend. "You're awake." I gave a nod. This was the first I had ever seen him smile sweetley at me. It's almost like he's not himself anymore. Inuyasha then crawled over to me and leaned his face so close to mine. I found myself blush even more at what he was doing.

"Inuyasha, do you know where my clothes ar-" I was cut off my his lips crashing into mines. Is Inuyasha really in love with me, just like his mother said? He pulled away giving me air. "Inuyasha...what are you doing?" I asked feeling nervouse and fear all over me.

Inuyasha just ignored me and started kissing down my neck. "Elise...Elise...Elise." He said kissing my neck everytime my name come out of his mouth. I somehow felt this comfortable and soothing from his touch, his kisses, everything. "Tell me, Elise. Do you love me?" He asked kissing and licking down my neck.

That's what had me scared and nervous. Love is a very strong and important word, because once you say you love them, you can't take back what you said. Even if you did say you loved them, they wouldn't love you the same way you do. "Y-yes." I whispered.

"Then I want to hear you say it." He said his hot breath rubbing againts my ear. "Go on, say it." He repeated. I felt a little uneasy about his urge for me to say I love him. "Elise, let me hear you say it. C'mon, say you love me. I want to hear you say you love me." He said kissing my neck.

"I love you." I said.

"Say it again, so I can hear you." He said his breath tickling my neck.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you." I said closing my eyes at the feel of his touch and lips on my skin.

Inuyasha groaned into my neck and moved his lips to meet mine. Inuyasha ran his tongue across my lips asking for entrance. I gladly parted my lips, letting his tongue to meet mine. I couldn't help, but moan in pleasure at the feeling of his tongue touching mine. Inuyasha pulled away drool hanging from our lips. "Oh Elise." He said hugging me. I then felt something come off my body, like something was being pulled off me to expose my skin. I looked down to see Inuyasha removing his robe of the fire rat from my body. He then gently pushed me back on his robe to keep me comfortable. He looked down at me with a loving look on his face. He began to kiss my neck and down the valley of my body, until he got to my legs. I then felt my legs being parted, I looked down to see Inuyasha head between my legs. I was about to say something to him, but gasp at the sudden wave of pleasure crashing over me. I couldn't help, but moan in pleasure at the feeling of Inuyasha's tongue inside me. I didn't know what was coming over me and some of this to me felt right. I just moaned as I played with my nipples. 'What was wrong with me? Why am I acting this way?'. My thoughts were interuppted my Inuyasha's lips touching mine. "Oh Elise, I'm so happy that we're together at last." He said kissing me before talking. "How I long for you." He said taking of his undershirt and undoing the tie on his pants. "Elise, I want you to say my name." He whispered into my ear.

"Inuyasha..." I moaned out his name.

Inuyasha turned me on all fours with himself behind me. I then felt his manhood against my entrance. Inuyasha just kissed on my shoulder and neck, while pushed himself into me at the same time. I moaned in pain at the sudden and slowly push. I may have lost my virginity, but it still hurts. Inuyasha turned my head towards his, so I was looking into his eyes. "Does it hurt, Elise?" He asked. I gave a nod. "I'm sorry, let me take the pain away." He soothed as he began thrusting into me. I just moan as he was thrusting in and out of me, I moaned once again as he was now quickening his pace, while kissing my neck. I let out a whimper when I felt myself about to realease.

"Inuyasha..." I called. He just ignored me and kept doing his business. "Inuyasha..." He ignored me again, not hearing that I was calling his name. "Wait..." No answer. I couldn't take the pleasure any longer, it felt so good that I just couldn't take it anymore. "Inuyasha...ah...please...ah...wait a second." I moaned trying to get the words out, despite the fact of the pleasure I was feeling.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and bend over to look at me. "What is it? You don't like it from behind?" He asked concerned.

"Yes I do, but it looks strange." I pulled Inuyasha's manhood out of my entrance and laid myself on my back on his haori. "I want to be able to see your face and kiss your face." I said as I grabbed his face and gently kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha pulled away and gave a nod to me. "If that is what you wish." He said as he pushed himself inside me. I whimpered in pleasure and both pain. "What's wrong? You don't like it from here either?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine, but it feels weird."

"It does?" I gave a nod. "Then, if that's the case," he pushed further into me. "Let me make it better for you." He said as he pushed further and deeply inside me.

I let out a loud moan as he was going fast this time. I moved my hips with him fisting my hands in his flowing silver hair. I screamed as I felt release, then and overwhelming sense of warmth as he let out a cry and found release inside of me, sinking his fangs into my neck. He collapsed onto me, both of us breathing heavily.

"God I love you..." he murmured, pressing a kiss wearily into my hair.

"Love you too." I replied, my eyes sliding shut as he folded me in his arms and we sank into the bliss of sleep. I dimly noticed Inuyasha pull his haori over us, and then I knew only dreams of love and the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

Inuyasha ending theme.

A rose floating in the pond.

(When Breathing's a burden we all have to bare)

Inuyasha, Elise, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara standing side by side watching the sunset.

(And trust is one thing we're taught never to share)

Shows Elise with her eyes close, her hands clampse together in front of her face, while standing in a clear beautiful pond wearing a white dress, that stop near her mid-ankles.

(Somehow you just seem to shine

When loving means breaking and saying goodbye)

Shows Elise lying on the ground in her pool of blood, watching Inuyasha leave her behind. Tears start to fall down her face as she calls for Inuyasha, but he doesn't hear her.

(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)

Elise running for her life in a forest blood staines all over her dress.

(When you help heal the pain,)

Shows Inuyasha and Elise embracing eachother while looking in to their eyes. Inuyasha then smiles down at her.

(and the thoughts of the truth)

Elise smiles back.

(You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world)

They both leaned in.

(And somehow, when I'm with you)

Moves in a little more.

(there's nothing I'd rather do)

Their lips were about to touch when Naraku appeared smirking shattering the scene like glass.

(Than be right there

To escape my own life and all my fear)

Elise still running in the forest with Naraku in his baboon cloke. Elise accidenlty falls. Naraku is standing there smirking evilily under his the hood of his cloak.

(And I cant feel

Am I really real?)

Naraku raises a tentacle.

(Come and wipe all my tears

Come and wipe all my tears)

Elise buries her head in her arms.

(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)

You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth

You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world

(And somehow, when I'm with you...)

The sun starts to rise, while Elise still has her head buried in her arms ready to feel the impact. To her surprise she doesn't feel nothing. She looks up to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the team in front of her.

(I can't help but wonder)

Inuyasha slices Naraku.

(what it is you do)

Kagome's arrows peirces Naraku's arrows.

(You help heal the pain,)

Sango hits Naraku with her Hiraikotsu.

(and the thoughts of the truth)

Miroku uses his wind tunnel

(You're a question to the universe,)

Inuyasha holds out a hand towards her with a smile. Elise stares confused and smiled. She then takes his hand and pulls herself to her feet.

(a wonder to the world)

Inuyasha then takes her hand in his while watching the sunset.

(And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned)

Shows their hands in hand.

Wonder By Megan Mccauley

* * *

Well there's my 18th chapter. Please send me alot of reviews, because I only wrote 18 chapters for you guys and I still get no comments. Just say something about it, don't just say 'it's good' at least give me some details.


	20. An Endless Nightmare

The Goddess's Bloom Chapter: 19

"Where am I? Why is it so dark?" I thought as I woke up. "Inuyasha! Are you here? Miroku! Sango! Kagome...Shippo! Where are you guys?" I shouted. Then, I felt a sharp pain on her back. A wound out nowhere on my back opened up and started to bleed uncontrollably. I saw someone in the distance. "Inuyasha! Is that you?" I yelled. It was Inuyasha, but although he saw me, he turned away and walked off. I ran after him, but tripped and fell. Inuyasha looked back and walked over to me. "Inuyasha, I'm bleeding to death...get help." I said weakly.

"You think I want you to live?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ww-wh-what do you mean?" I asked. Inuyasha stomped his foot on my hand very hard. I gritted her teeth in pain. "Your no help to me or the others, so why do you think I should help you?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. What did I do to make him hate me? "Inuyasha...what...are you saying?" I asked my voice cracking a little.

"I rather see you die like the pathetic weakling you are." said Inuyasha coldly.

I press my face into the grass covered ground and sobbed. "This can't be real! But I can feel the pain...this must be real...Inuyasha wants me to die, he can't stand me..." I thought sadly. Inuyasha kicked me on my side. I whimpered and cried more. I was still bleeding from my wound. "This cant be real! Please, this has to be a dream!" I thought with the last of my strength.

"Pathetic." Scoffed another voice. I looked up to see Kagome standing there smirking down at me. "You're so weak, Elise. Crying and begging us to save you, like a weakling." Kagome spat down at me followed by an evil cackle.

"I have to agree with Kagome." Said a voice. I looked up to see Sango next to her smirking. "We don't want someone that's a burden to all of us. Besides I don't know why we bother with someone so weak, like you." Sango snarled.

"Sango is right, we should've let you die long ago." Miroku said. "You're pathetic."

"What I told her."

"Look at her lying there like a worm begging for help."

"So weak." They all said laughing. I couldn't help but let tears flow down my face. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo turned against me. I thought they were my friends, now I see what I done. Being to weak, that's what.

* * *

I shot awake with cold sweat plastered on my face. I was breathing deeply, scared to death to breath normally. So it was just a nightmare, nothing else. I looked around and saw no one. I when I say no one, I mean no one. Not even Kirara and Shippo were here. I was now starting to feel lonely, because it felt like they weren't even my friends and like they hated me. Maybe it's best if I left them and never came back, then they would live happily. I started to look for my black cape that Moonlight gave me. I forgot I left it here with Kaede. I put the hood of my cape over my head, so nobody will recognize me. It's better if I just left.

I was running and running in a forest until no one could see me. I didn't care who was looking, I just want to get away from here. No one loves me, just like my adopted father said. He always thought I was weak, just like Inuyasha said to me. Those words hit me like a big giant sword, that was on fire at the same time.

**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign**

**Instead there is only silence,**

**Can't you hear my screams?**

**Never stop hoping,**

**Need to know where you are**

**But one thing's for sure,**

**You're always in my heart**

**I'll find you somewhere**

I thought about all those times I was beaten.

**I'll keep on trying until my dying day**

_I picture myself lying dead in front of everybody. _

**I just need to know whatever has happened, **

**The truth will free my soul **

**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home **

**I want to embrace you and never let you go **

**Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul **

**Living in agony 'cause I just do not know **

**Where you are **

**I'll find you somewhere **

**I'll keep on trying until my dying day **

**I just need to know whatever has happened, **

**The truth will free my soul **

**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching **

**Whatever it takes, need to know **

**I'll find you somewhere **

**I'll keep on trying until my dying day **

**I just need to know whatever has happened, **

**The truth will free my soul **

I saw the sun slowly began to rise. It was so beautiful in the mornings, like the color of my bracelet that was now orange. It has been three days since I ran away from Inuyahsa and the others. I highly doubt they care that I'm gone. I was so much trouble, so much bad luck. I've caused people pain and death at the same time, not to mention caused them trouble. It will be better this way if I left, because I want to stop hurting people, that way people can live a better life this way. I didn't understand why I had to.

In all honesty, I didn't realize I was doing it in the first place.

But the only thing I could think of was that it was a need.

I panted while tears streamed down my cheeks. I was running away, because of me. It was me. I had to run away from Inuyasha, myself future, and mostly... myself. I had to run away from what kept me by his side.

* * *

As I was running, the wind whipped through my hair. The trees seemed to fly past me. I had to just find somewhere to sit and be alone.

I ran until I saw the trees part. My feet abruptly stopped and I sighed heavily. I turned my head slightly and saw no sight of Inuyasha.

I walked over to the edge of the well. I wasn't going to jump in. What reason did I have? Going to the other side wasn't going to help, so I just slumped down against the well.

I took a glance up at the sky and sighed once more. "Why did I run? Was my reason really reasonable?" My head tilted to the ground and I spotted a flower. My fingers reached out and picked it with my nails. I held it up to my eye level and smiled slightly.

My fingers reached for a petal and I tugged on it. The petal floated to the ground. "He loves me..."

Another petal.

"He loves me not..."

Another.

"He loves me..."

And another.

"He loves me not."

A fifth petal.

"He loves me..."

The last petal.

"He loves me-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I exhaled a breath. "I can't even finish one simple sentence..." I twirled the stem then threw it as far as I could. It disappeared into the bushes of the silent forest.

I dragged my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. "It's too hard for me to face the truth..." My eyelids slowly lidded then finally shut. I tried to take in the sounds and smells of the place she was currently residing, as if it would give me some form of peace.

"Poor little girl, picking petals off a flower hoping to find the answer to her feelings." Said a dark and cold voice.

My eyes shot open in realization. I turned to see the one person, who turned my dream into an endless nightmare: Naraku. "W-what do you want?" I asked with fear in my voice. I didn't like to admit, but I was afraid of Naraku, despite the fact that he actaully looked like a human.

"I want you." He said with desire in his voice.

"For what reason, Naraku?"

"I want you, because I need you become one with my body. I want you to help me look for the sacred jewel shards, because only you and Kagome can see them." He responded.

"Just because I could see the jewel shards, doesn't mean you deserve me, Naraku." I said coldly.

"So... you disobey my orders then?" He said smirking.

"Yes, whether you like it or not. To begin with I was never working with you from the start nor did I trust you." I said trying to be reasonable towards him.

Naraku continued smirking. "Then if you won't agree with me, then I might as well kill you on the spot.

"So be it." I said.

To be continued...

* * *

Inuyasha ending theme.

A rose floating in the pond.

**(When Breathing's a burden we all have to bare)**

Inuyasha, Elise, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara standing side by side watching the sunset.

**(And trust is one thing we're taught never to share)**

Shows Elise with her eyes close, her hands clampse together in front of her face, while standing in a clear beautiful pond wearing a white dress, that stop near her mid-ankles.

**(Somehow you just seem to shine**

**When loving means breaking and saying goodbye)**

Shows Elise lying on the ground in her pool of blood, watching Inuyasha leave her behind. Tears start to fall down her face as she calls for Inuyasha, but he doesn't hear her.

**(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)**

Elise running for her life in a forest blood staines all over her dress.

**(When you help heal the pain,)**

Shows Inuyasha and Elise embracing eachother while looking in to their eyes. Inuyasha then smiles down at her.

**(and the thoughts of the truth)**

Elise smiles back.

**(You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world)**

They both leaned in.

**(And somehow, when I'm with you)**

Moves in a little more.

**(there's nothing I'd rather do)**

Their lips were about to touch when Naraku appeared smirking shattering the scene like glass.

**(Than be right there**

**To escape my own life and all my fear)**

Elise still running in the forest with Naraku in his baboon cloke. Elise accidenlty falls. Naraku is standing there smirking evilily under his the hood of his cloak.

**(And I cant feel**

**Am I really real?)**

Naraku raises a tentacle.

**(Come and wipe all my tears**

**Come and wipe all my tears)**

Elise buries her head in her arms.

**(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do**

**You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth**

**You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world**

**And somehow, when I'm with you...)**

The sun starts to rise, while Elise still has her head buried in her arms ready to feel the impact. To her surprise she doesn't feel nothing. She looks up to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the team in front of her.

**(I can't help but wonder)**

Inuyasha slices Naraku.

**(what it is you do)**

Kagome's arrows peirces Naraku's arrows.

**(You help heal the pain,)**

Sango hits Naraku with her Hiraikotsu.

**(and the thoughts of the truth)**

Miroku uses his wind tunnel

**(You're a question to the universe,)**

Inuyasha holds out a hand towards her with a smile. Elise stares confused and smiled. She then takes his hand and pulls herself to her feet.

**(a wonder to the world)**

Inuyasha then takes her hand in his while watching the sunset.

Shows their hands in hand.


	21. My Last Breath

The Angel's Bloom Chapter: 20

I was running and running as fast as I can, despite the little of energy I had left inside of me. Naraku really did a record on me. He sliced my left arm and then my right, leaving both of my arms half-way numb.

**Hold on to me love**

**You know I can't stay long**

**All I wanted to say was I love and I'm not afraid**

**ah**

**Can you hear me**

**Can you feel me in your arms**

Why did this had to happen to me now? What did Naraku want with me? What does he want? My thoughts were interrupted when I fell face first into the ground. All of a sudden it started to rain.

"Is this what you want, Elise?" He asked. "Is this the kind of fate you want? Because if you're determine to die, I won't mind killing you." He said standing over me. He slashed one of his tenticles across my stomach making a huge gash. I tried not to make no sound from that blow. "What? No scream? Is that all I get from you?" He mocked sinistly as he slashed another cut across my stomach from the right, making an letter 'X'. I tried so hard to breathe through the pain that was in my stomach.

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet rapture light**

**it ends here tonight**

Naraku took another blow with one of his tenticles deep in my stomach, making blood splurt out of my mouth. Naraku looked like he was getting irratated.

**I'll miss the winter**

**A world of fragile things**

**Look for me in the white forest**

**Hiding in a hollow tree(Come find me)**

"Why aren't you screaming?" He said. He took another blow deep inside me and that wasn't all he was doing, at the same time he was injecting poison inside me. I was coughing up more blood from the poison inside me.

**I know you here me**

**I can taste it in your tears**

I silently shed a tear. It was my last time I will live in this world. Not to mention, this will be the last time I will ever see the ones I love with all my heart. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kirara, and... most of all...Inuyasha.

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

I was thinking about all those time when Inuyasha and I spend time together. We would always talk, laugh, hug, and the best thing we would ever do is...kiss.

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light**

Goodbye...Inuyasha. I closed my eyes.

**It ends here tonight**

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I was desperately trying to find Elise, tearing down every tree that are in the way, with Sango and the others following behind. It had been three days since she left, but something keeps bothering me. Why did she leave without even telling us? Why would Elise pull such a stupid staunt like this? It really hurt me inside when she left without even telling us. What made her leave all of a sudden? What is it? I then began to sniff while running at the same time trying to find her scent. I was actaully happy when I smelled her roses and strawberry scent, when I suddenly smelled blood mixed in with it. No...it can't be... that can't be Elise's blood and what scared me the most was, Naraku's scent was mixed in it too. I feircly started to quicken up my pace. Her scent was getting closer and closer by the minute I was getting there. Finally her scent fully came to my nose. I looked ahead to see Naraku standing over Elise with his tenticle inside her stomach. I could all most see purple smoke coming from the tenticle. He's injecting poison inside her!

I felt all the anger inside me well up. I felt like I was going to lose it and kill anyone in sight, untill I'm dead. I looked over to see Elise lying on the ground trying to breathe through what ever pain she was going through. "ELISE!" I said as I ranned over to her as I picked her up laying her in my arms. "C'mon, Elise open your eyes." I said shaking her genlty. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at me. I couldn't help, but feel empty and sad inside.

**Closing your eyes to dissapear**

I hid my eyes behind my bangs and stood up, laying Elise gently on the ground. I pulled out Tetsusiaga. "Naraku," I said quietly. "You bastard!" I shouted as swung Tetsusiaga and yelled out 'Wind Scar' blowing Naraku into pieces. Just what I need, another puppet.

**You pray your dreams will leave you hear**

**But still you wake and know the truth**

**No one's there**

I walked back over to Elise holding her in my arms. "Elise, hang on you're going to be okay." I said hugging her genlty towards my chest. I heard footsteps coming behind me.

**Say goodnight**

I hear a gasp. "Inuyasha...what happened?" Kagome said trying to hold back tears.

"It was Naraku." I said my voice emotionless.

**Don't be afraid**

"Naraku...did this...?" Miroku asked trying to find the right words. I slowly gave a nod.

"Inuyasha..." Said a faint angelic voice. I looked down to see Elise smiling gently at me. "You came...for...me. Why?"

**Calling me, calling me as you fade to black**

**(Say Goodnight) Holding my last breath**

**(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself**

**(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light**

**It ends here tonight**

"I came because," I said trying to get some of the words out.

**(Holding my last breath)**

**(Safe inside my safe)**

**(Are all my thoughts of you)**

**(Sweet rapture light)**

**(It ends here tonight)**

A tear drops on her cheek. "I came, because I love you." I said tears falling down my face. "Please, just hang on a bit longer. I don't want to lose you, please."

Elise just smiled gently at me. "Inuyasha, I promise...I will come...back to you. I w-will not die, b-because the...poison Naraku injected...inside me is gone. My...necklace got rid of it." She said trying to talk through the pain she was feeling. "Inuyasha, c-can you tell...the others...that I'm sorry for getting...them into this mess?" I nodded. "Inuyasha..." I looked deeper into her eyes. "Can I... tell you something before...I pass out?" I gave a nod. "Inuyasha... I...love...you. I... love...you with...all my...heart. Please...remember...that." She said before passing out.

That was it. She said she loved me. I would put on a smile of joy, but at the same time...it was tears of sadness. I really didn't want her to be in bad condition like this ever again. Ever. The only reason why is, because... I want us to spend more time together, I want us to talk, I want us laugh, and mostly... I want us to kiss. I want to be able in the morning with her lying next to me, to say goodmorning or goodnight everyday. I want to see her sit in our own little hut, while holding our child in her arms. I wish she was awake to tell her that, but she's unconscious and wish she never was. When she wakes up, she and I are going to have a nice talk about the subject of her running away, no excuses.

* * *

Inuyasha ending theme.

A rose floating in the pond.

**(When Breathing's a burden we all have to bare)**

Inuyasha, Elise, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara standing side by side watching the sunset.

**(And trust is one thing we're taught never to share)**

Shows Elise with her eyes close, her hands clampse together in front of her face, while standing in a clear beautiful pond wearing a white dress, that stop near her mid-ankles.

**(Somehow you just seem to shine**

**When loving means breaking and saying goodbye)**

Shows Elise lying on the ground in her pool of blood, watching Inuyasha leave her behind. Tears start to fall down her face as she calls for Inuyasha, but he doesn't hear her.

**(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)**

Elise running for her life in a forest blood staines all over her dress.

**(When you help heal the pain,)**

Shows Inuyasha and Elise embracing eachother while looking in to their eyes. Inuyasha then smiles down at her.

**(and the thoughts of the truth)**

Elise smiles back.

**(You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world)**

They both leaned in.

**(And somehow, when I'm with you)**

Moves in a little more.

**(there's nothing I'd rather do)**

Their lips were about to touch when Naraku appeared smirking shattering the scene like glass.

**(Than be right there**

**To escape my own life and all my fear)**

Elise still running in the forest with Naraku in his baboon cloke. Elise accidenlty falls. Naraku is standing there smirking evilily under his the hood of his cloak.

**(And I cant feel**

**Am I really real?)**

Naraku raises a tentacle.

**(Come and wipe all my tears**

**Come and wipe all my tears)**

Elise buries her head in her arms.

**(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do**

**You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth**

**You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world**

**And somehow, when I'm with you...)**

The sun starts to rise, while Elise still has her head buried in her arms ready to feel the impact. To her surprise she doesn't feel nothing. She looks up to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the team in front of her.

**(I can't help but wonder)**

Inuyasha slices Naraku.

**(what it is you do)**

Kagome's arrows peirces Naraku's arrows.

**(You help heal the pain,)**

Sango hits Naraku with her Hiraikotsu.

**(and the thoughts of the truth)**

Miroku uses his wind tunnel

**(You're a question to the universe,)**

Inuyasha holds out a hand towards her with a smile. Elise stares confused and smiled. She then takes his hand and pulls herself to her feet.

**(a wonder to the world)**

Inuyasha then takes her hand in his while watching the sunset.

Shows their hands in hand.

* * *

Just to remind you that Elise is NOT DEAD! The only reason why I haven't been updating was because I wasn't getting any reviews lately. So I want to hear what you reviews have to say. The song that I used for Elise's suffering in this chapter is called 'My last breath' by Evanescence.


	22. Whole Again

The Angel's Bloom: Chapter 21

(Inuyasha POV)

I sat there watching Elise sleep like an angel out of heaven. Why? Why, Elise? Why did Elise have to be the target for Naraku to attack? What did she ever do to him? What does he want with her? If he even comes near her or even look at her, I swear I will wring his neck with my bare hands. Right now, I have to concentrate on taking care of Elise until she wakes up. Why would she do this? Why she would run away from us, not to mention me? Why does she always do this to herself? Does she have any idea how I felt when she left? They only thing I can hope now, is that she'll wake up soon.

**Never thought that I'd be leaving you today.**

**So alone and wondering why I feel this way.**

**So wide the world.**

**Can love remember how to get me home to you.**

**Someday.**

**We'll be together again.**

I thought about me and Elise laughing and talking together.

**All just a dream in the end.**

**We'll be together again**.

I thought about myself and Elise kissing in a field of flowers.

**So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind.**

Suddenly an image popped inside my mind. It was Elise looking scared and harmless while Naraku was smirking hovering over her.

**Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find.**

I thought all the times we'd always talked. When ever the others were busy, we would sneak off to talk to each other then come back and act like nothing happened between us.

**I've found a world.**

**Where love and dreams and darkness all collide.**

**Maybe this time.**

**We can leave our broken world behind.**

**We'll be together again.**

**All just a dream in the end.**

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a moan. I looked over to see Elise stirring as she was trying to wake up. "Elise?" I called out to her making sure she heard me.

She looked over at me and smiled, although I didn't crack a smile back at her. "Inuyasha, you're here."

"Yeah... that's right."

Elise's smile slowly faded. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

I looked away from her. "Nothing. Its fine." I heard her sigh a little. "Elise..."

"Hm?" Answered her sweet angelic voice.

"Why? Why did you leave without telling us?" I asked looking back at her serious.

All was silent for a while. She looked away ashamed. "I don't know."

I threw my fist to the wooden floor making it break. Elise flinched at my actions. "You don't know? Is that all you can say? 'I don't know'!" I asked yelling.

"Inuyasha-"

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK?"

"I didn't-"

"YOU WHAT? YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HURT US? WELL YOU JUST DID, SWEETHEART, NOT TO MENTION YOU ALSO HURT YOURSELF!" I shouted making her flinched.

She looked up at me now hurt. "I didn't mean to!" She yelled this time.

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? WELL IT LOOKS LIKE FROM HERE YOU DID! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT?"

"I did know how you felt!"

"KNOW YOU DIDN'T! YOU WANTED TO HURT ME ALONG DIDN'T YOU."

"I never did wanted to hurt you!"

"YES YOU DID!"

She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. "How can you-"

"Shut up. Don't say another fucking word." I said coldly.

"I-" I punched my hand into the wall, missing her head by only inches. I didn't mean to, nor want to hit her, so I hit the wall. "Inuyasha?" She asked calmly.

"Now what?" I yelled only to hear her exhale and sniffle. I looked down to see her bangs covering her eyes. "Elise?"

"Inuyasha... please don't do this (**Exhales)** I'm sorry, I...I love you."

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

I looked down at her shocked then my eyes soften. "Elise..." I wispered.

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**[Verse 1 - Eminem]**

**I can't tell you what it really is**

**I can only tell you what it feels like**

**And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe**

**I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight**

**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

**High off of love, drunk from my hate**

**It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her**

**The more I suffer, I suffocate**

**Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates**

**Me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it, Wait!**

**Where you going? I'm leaving you.**

**No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back**

**Here we go again, it's so insane**

**'Cause when it's going good, it's going great**

**I'm Superman with the wind in his back**

**She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful**

**I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?"**

**I don't even know his name**

**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**

I went to touch her, but she flinched away.

**I guess I don't know my own strength**

I looked away sadly, feeling guilty at what I did and said.

**[Chorus - Rihanna]**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**[Verse 2 - Eminem]**

**You ever love somebody so much,**

**you could barely breathe when you with 'em?**

**You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em**

**Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em**

She crawled over towards a corner away from me.

**Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em**

**You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em**

**Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em**

**You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em**

**Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em**

**It's the fate that took over, it controls you both**

**So they say, you're best to go your separate ways**

**Guess that they don't know you 'cause today,**

**That was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day**

**Sound like broken records playing over**

**But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint**

**You don't get another chance**

**Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again**

**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**

**Guess that's why they call it "window pane"**

**[Chorus - Rihanna]**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**[Verse 3 - Eminem]**

**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean**

I thought back to the arguement we just had and almost punching Elise in the face.

**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**

**But your temper's just as bad as mine is**

**You're the same as me**

**When it comes to love you're just as blinded**

**Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, Baby, it was me.**

I walked towards her. "Don't come near me, Inuyasha." She said gently

**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**

"Elise..." I said trying to get her to talk to me.

**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**

**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though**

**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**

**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?**

**Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball**

**Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall**

**Next time? There won't be no next time**

**I apologize, even though I know it's lies**

**I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar**

**If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,**

**I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**

**I'm just gonna**

**[Chorus - Rihanna]**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

I just sighed and walked towards her.

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

"Inuyasha, I'm serious, stay away please." Elise said with tears running down her face.

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

I couldn't do nothing, but hug her gently.

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

"I'm sorry." I wispered into her hair. She said nothing back to me. "Elise, please say something. I didn't mean to snap like that, I swear."

She pulled away and looked up at me. "Inuyasha, you have to understand that I didn't want to hurt you."

I looked down at her curious. "Then, what reason did you have?"

"It was... because... I had a dream." She said.

I pulled her into a hug gently. "What kind of dream was it? Tell me about it."

"Okay."

After she was done explaining the dream, I looked down at her shocked. "Elise, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't want to be a burden on you, so the only thing I could was leave."

I gently kissed her on the head. "I know you didn't."

We just sat there in silence. "Inuyasha?" Called Elise.

"Hm?" I looked down at her wanting know what she wanted.

"Kiss me." She said. With pleasure I kissed her passionatly. I missed those lips of hers, I really did. I slowly pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Inuyasha, I love you so much." She wispered.

I was so happy she said that, because I was in love with her myself. When I first saw her, I couldn't help, but be nice to her in hopes of her loving me back. "Elise, you don't know how much I'm happy to hear you say that. I love you too." I said smiling towards.

"Inuyasha, what do you want to do?" She asked

I looked down at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want to keep this a secret?" She asked. I see where she's going with this, now. She wants to if I want to keep our relationship a secret or not. I think I should let her decide, because I don't want to force her into something she doesn't want to do.

"I don't know. Do you want it a secret?"

"Well... I asked you first."

I couldn't help but smirk at her. "Yeah, that way the others won't start getting any funny ideas about our relationship." She just nodded and smiled gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

Inuyasha ending theme.

A rose floating in the pond.

(When Breathing's a burden we all have to bare)

Inuyasha, Elise, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara standing side by side watching the sunset.

(And trust is one thing we're taught never to share)

Shows Elise with her eyes close, her hands clampse together in front of her face, while standing in a clear beautiful pond wearing a white dress, that stop near her mid-ankles.

(Somehow you just seem to shine

When loving means breaking and saying goodbye)

Shows Elise lying on the ground in her pool of blood, watching Inuyasha leave her behind. Tears start to fall down her face as she calls for Inuyasha, but he doesn't hear her.

(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)

Elise running for her life in a forest blood staines all over her dress.

(When you help heal the pain,)

Shows Inuyasha and Elise embracing eachother while looking in to their eyes. Inuyasha then smiles down at her.

(and the thoughts of the truth)

Elise smiles back.

(You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world)

They both leaned in.

(And somehow, when I'm with you)

Moves in a little more.

(there's nothing I'd rather do)

Their lips were about to touch when Naraku appeared smirking shattering the scene like glass.

(Than be right there

To escape my own life and all my fear)

Elise still running in the forest with Naraku in his baboon cloke. Elise accidenlty falls. Naraku is standing there smirking evilily under his the hood of his cloak.

(And I cant feel

Am I really real?)

Naraku raises a tentacle.

(Come and wipe all my tears

Come and wipe all my tears)

Elise buries her head in her arms.

(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)

You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth

You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world

(And somehow, when I'm with you...)

The sun starts to rise, while Elise still has her head buried in her arms ready to feel the impact. To her surprise she doesn't feel nothing. She looks up to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the team in front of her.

(I can't help but wonder)

Inuyasha slices Naraku.

(what it is you do)

Kagome's arrows peirces Naraku's arrows.

(You help heal the pain,)

Sango hits Naraku with her Hiraikotsu.

(and the thoughts of the truth)

Miroku uses his wind tunnel

(You're a question to the universe,)

Inuyasha holds out a hand towards her with a smile. Elise stares confused and smiled. She then takes his hand and pulls herself to her feet.

(a wonder to the world)

Inuyasha then takes her hand in his while watching the sunset.

(And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned)

Shows their hands in hand.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, because while I was typing the power went out for 4 or 5 days, so there was nothing I could do. I just wanted to thank my good pal **Kuroneko388** for coming up with many ideas for my story. Okay the songs are 'Together Again' by Evanescence and 'Love the way you lie' by Eminem. If you think I'm done with this story, think again. I still got lots more to update to this story.


	23. Elise Is Pregnant

**The Angel's Bloom: Chapter 22**

* * *

I didn't know if it was a dream or not, but thank god it wasn't. Elise was leaning against my bare chest, our bare bodies resting under my fire rat jacket. I brushed my hand lightly against her cheek. Her skin was so smooth. I remembered to the first time I ever saw Elise. She was a shy girl never wanting to talk or share her problems with anyone. But she had slowly become able and confident enough to speak up for herself. I thought she was beautiful. Though she still had scars from Naraku. I remembered he had almost cried when I saw Elise looking so broken. But she was mine now and all I could do was protect her. Elise stirred and slowly opened her beautiful green eyes, that stared back at me. "Finally, you're awake. I thought you'd never wake up, after that."

I watched as Elise's face went red. "That's right... we...um...I-" I quickly silenced her by crashing my lips onto her's, gently. I slowly pulled away to look into her eyes. She's so precious to me. All I wanted to do was make her my mate and make her love me for who I am, nothing else. She's so bold and strong, though she feared to confess her feeling for me, afraid she might get hurt. "Inuyasha, I have a question." said Elise as she layed her head back down against my bare chest.

"What is it?" I asked smirking.

Elise took a deep breath and fell silent for a moment, before speaking. "Inuyasha... how would you feel...if I...died?" she asked. My smile slowly faded at that question. Why would she ask this kind of question, when I told her...wait I didn't tell how I would feel if she died, so this was going to be a difficult question to answer. "Would you feel anger or...sadness?"

My eyes slowly soften. "Elise," I gently took her hand in mine. "if you were to die, I would probably die as well, just to be with you because..." she looked up at me, expecting me to give her an answer. "it's not even worth living, if you're not always by my side in this world. Then the two of us wouldn't be able to live happily together. That's how I would feel about you dying."

"Is that...how you really feel, Inuyasha?"

"Yes." I sighed as I looked away from her. "Elise?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to mark you. That way demons will know you're mine and won't mess with you, if they know what's good for them." I said looking at her with a serious, peircing expression.

"Go ahead Inuyasha. Whatever needs to be done." said Elise. Looks like I indeed, chose a strong girl to be my mate. Always risking her life for others. She knew it would hurt a bit, but she had been through worse back at Kagome's time.

"Are you sure, Elise?"

"I'm positive, Inuyasha. Like I told you; whatever needs to be done needs to be done." She said as she tilted her head to the side, making enough room for me.

"If you say so." I said, moving my head towards her neck. I bit down as I felt her winced in pain. I took my fangs out of her beautiful, delicate skin and began to lick up all the blood that was flowing out of her new wound. It quickly healed and left behind two little scars that would serve as my mark; that Elise was my mate. Mine and mine alone. "There you are. You are officialy mine now and nothing is going to change that."

Elise gave a nod while smiling up at me. "Inuyasha...I wanted nothing more, than to be your mate." She gently place a kiss on my lips. "I love you and I will never leave your side, never."

"I love you too, Elise."

* * *

I was sitting up in a tree right above Kaede's hut, making sure that no harm come to it. A few days had passed and Elise had been distant from me, eversince we had mated. Whenever I try to talk to her, she would always say that's she's tired to talk or some shit like that. Even when I try to do anything, she stays distance from me and it's making me worry. Have I done something wrong or something, 'cause I sure as hell don't remember doing anything wrong. I mean, what the two of us did a few days back was...well...she asked for it, she said she was ready. It's not my fault that she-awww just forget about it. Who's side are you on? Mine or hers? Okay now, I think I'm going crazy. Here I am asking who's side is anybody on and freaking out at the moment. "He might reject the idea of it, deny it. He could also laugh, and pretend like I had simply told him some joke or sorts that didn't even merit any sort of genuine mirth." Said a whisper snapping me out of my thoughts. That voice seemed very familiar, veeery familiar. Could it be... "I just don't know, Kagome. What if he says he doesn't want or he may get upset about me being-"

"Elise, would you just calm down? He's not going to freakout over you being...well...pregnant." Said a voice that was Kagome's. How the hell did they know about me and Elise being mates and what's this about being pregnant? Wait a minute...if that's Kagome talking to Elise about...then that must mean...that Elise is...

"Kagome, I can't just waltz up there and say 'Inuyasha, I'm pregnant' and then he might say 'Elise, is this some kind of joke'. I'm scared, Kagome, what if he's not ready to be a father? And I don't feel right about keeping our unborn child a secret." Elise explained. So that's the reason why she's been acting strange. She's pregnant. Why would she think I would be mad over something like that? I always wanted to be the father of our child and I'm lucky that I'm the father of our child. This was the happiest moment of my life.

There was a deep sigh heard from in the hut. "Just make sure you tell him. You said you don't feel right hiding his unborn child from him, so you have to tell him and he doesn't feel comfortable with it, we're here for you." Said Sango's voice.

I jumped down from the tree and walked towards the hut. "If only he can come right now and-"

"Elise, I'm home." I said trying to act as if I heard anything. I saw the look on Elise's face that said "fear" written across it. "Elise, what's wrong? You look as if something bad had happend. Is there something wrong?"

Elise smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just some nightmares had been plaguing me everyday." I knew she was lying, because usually she doesn't thrash in her sleep next to me, if she has a nightmare. She turned towards Sango and Kagome. "Could you leave us alone for a bit?" The two of them smiled as they gave a nod. The two of them stood up and brushed passed me out of the hut.

"Elise, what's going on?"

"Inuyasha, there's something I'd been wanting to tell you, but I was afraid that you might not agree with me on this." I gave a nod in understanding. "Inuyasha," she said sternly. "It's been a few days, and I've decided to tell you. I'm pregnant."

I gave a sigh of relief and smirked. "Finally, you had the guts to tell me."

Elise tilted her head. "You mean you already knew?"

"I was listening, when I got back from find food" I said.

Elise gently smiled. "I see then. Inuyasha you can be honest, if you really don't want to be the father of this chi-"

"Elise, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" said Elise.

"Of course not. I'm going to be a father." I said pulling her into a kiss. I pulled away looking deeply into her eyes, with my forhead against hers. "Elise, what would make you ever think I would be mad at you?" I asked, lifting her chin.

"I just thought..." said Elise, but I had placed a finger over her lips.

"Elise, I will do my best to be the best father for our pup." I said, placing a hand on her stomach as if I was trying to feel a little bump or something. Elise giggled for some odd reason. I just smirked at her amused. "What's so funny?" I asked, chuckling along with her.

"You said pup and I just thought it was cute." I chuckled, placing a kiss on her forhead. "Well, lets go tell the rest of our group." said Elise, but before she could leave, I had told her something.

"Elise, demon babies grow faster than human babies."

"Really, how much faster?" asked Elise.

"Well, since our baby is only part demon, it will be born in about 5-6 months." I said.

"Okay, I understand."

"I love you, Elise."

"I love you too, Inuyasha. I'm all yours." She said, reaching up and placing her lips on mine. I never did wanted this moment to end, I wanted to stay like this forever.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Inuyasha ending theme._

A rose floating in the pond.

(When Breathing's a burden we all have to bare)

Inuyasha, Elise, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara standing side by side watching the sunset.

**(And trust is one thing we're taught never to share)**

Shows Elise with her eyes close, her hands clampse together in front of her face, while standing in a clear beautiful pond wearing a white dress, that stop near her mid-ankles.

**(Somehow you just seem to shine**

**When loving means breaking and saying goodbye)**

Shows Elise lying on the ground in her pool of blood, watching Inuyasha leave her behind. Tears start to fall down her face as she calls for Inuyasha, but he doesn't hear her.

**(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)**

Elise running for her life in a forest blood staines all over her dress.

**(When you help heal the pain,)**

Shows Inuyasha and Elise embracing eachother while looking in to their eyes. Inuyasha then smiles down at her.

**(and the thoughts of the truth)**

Elise smiles back.

**(You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world)**

They both leaned in.

**(And somehow, when I'm with you)**

Moves in a little more.

**(there's nothing I'd rather do)**

Their lips were about to touch when Naraku appeared smirking shattering the scene like glass.

**(Than be right there**

**To escape my own life and all my fear)**

Elise still running in the forest with Naraku in his baboon cloke. Elise accidenlty falls. Naraku is standing there smirking evilily under his the hood of his cloak.

**(And I cant feel**

**Am I really real?)**

Naraku raises a tentacle.

**(Come and wipe all my tears**

**Come and wipe all my tears)**

Elise buries her head in her arms.

**(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)**

**You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth**

**You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world**

**(And somehow, when I'm with you...)**

The sun starts to rise, while Elise still has her head buried in her arms ready to feel the impact. To her surprise she doesn't feel nothing. She looks up to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the team in front of her.

**(I can't help but wonder)**

Inuyasha slices Naraku.

**(what it is you do)**

Kagome's arrows peirces Naraku's arrows.

**(You help heal the pain,)**

Sango hits Naraku with her Hiraikotsu.

**(and the thoughts of the truth)**

Miroku uses his wind tunnel

**(You're a question to the universe,)**

Inuyasha holds out a hand towards her with a smile. Elise stares confused and smiled. She then takes his hand and pulls herself to her feet.

**(a wonder to the world)**

Inuyasha then takes her hand in his while watching the sunset.

**(And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned)**

Shows their hands in hand.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long writing another chapter. The only reason why I hadn't been able to write this story, because I had been very busy as if lately. I hadn't been updating chapters, because some of the readers that are reading my story reviewing to me and its really annoying. No offence, but please review, because I won't be able to finish this story without support. If you wanna know some of the other stories I had wrote please see them. Because I need some support on them too! Luv ya!**


	24. A Dream That Doesn't Always Come True

**The Angel's Bloom: chapter 23**

* * *

It had been five months or so, since Elise's pregnancy was announced. When the others heard the news they were excited and happy for the two of us. Shippo was extremely happy and jubilant about being a family towards our unborn child. Miroku, however had made perverted marks about Elise baring my child. I was not only pissed, but Kagome and Sango were as well for him making a disgusting comment like that. The dumbass.

* * *

The sun was out today as I stood near a pond, not far from Kaede's. I sat there crouched down, looking at my reflection in the water, what I call a mirror. I wonder how much I had changed since Elise had become pregnant with my child. Ever since she arrived, everything started to change. My short-tempered mood begun disappearing whenever I was around her or even near her. I was always in a pissed-off mood wehn I was around Kagome and the others. Until Elise came along, of course. All thoughts of me desiring to be a full-demon started fading away whenever I'm around her. She showed what it's like tof eel anger, before releasing it on something. She taught me what it was like not to feel lonely. There was everything that was so special about her. "Inuyasha..." chimed a sweet voice that I grown to love so much. I turned back to see the best thing that has happened to me. There stood Elise with a delicate smile upon her face. Her stomach was a little bigger than before, but not that big. It was her last month of her pregnancy and not only I, but Elise was excited about having our first child. "Where were you? I was beginning to get worry about something happening to you." she said as she walked over and sat down next to me.

I could only chuckle. It was like this everytime I go off somewhere and don't come back for a few minutes or so, she would get worried. "Do you always have to worry whenever I'm gone? You act like I'm just a mere human or something. I'm a demon, I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't matter if you are human or half-demon, you could still die, Inuyasha." she remarked with worry in her green eyes. Those were the eyes that held the truth within them.

I let out a sigh, knowing she was right. 50 years ago when I was alive, I was killed and put to sleep by a sacred arrow that Kikyo shot at me. With the event that happened was in the past, now and I don't want the same thing happening with me and Elise. Elise was to sweet and innocent to be someone like Kikyo. She was way different from Kikyo. She wasn't desparate to have something she can't have, she doesn't bring herself to feel hatred or be anger towards anyone. "I hate the fact that you're always right." I said with a scowl. She just giggled. She really does know how to lighten up the mood. She then reached for my ears and gently took them in her hands. She gently scratch my ear as I felt my throat vibrate. It actaully felt quite relaxing and comfortable. She let out a giggle, making me stare at her with confusion swirming inside me. "What?"

"You were purring."

I turned deep shades of red at the thought of myself purring. I then gently took a hold of her hand, making her stop. "I was not purring!"

"Yes you were."

"I'm a dog and dogs don't purr!"

"No, but you actually can."

"I am not a cat! There's a difference between cats and dogs!"

Elise just giggled. "Silly Inuyasha."

"Hmph." I scowled, turning away from her. It was the first time she had ever had the courage to touch my ears. To be completely honest, it felt kinda good when my ears were in her relaxing hold.

"Inuyasha?" I turned to Elise to see what she wanted. She had a smile on her face as she took a hold of my hand. "Feel." she said, putting my hand on her stomach. While my hand lied on her swelled belly, I suddenly felt a little lump press against my hand.

My confusion turned into happiness. "Just a few more days, Elise. A few more days, then will have our first child."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you actaully mean, what you said to me? You said you wanted to be the father of this child." she replied.

I just smiled. "Of course I meant it. Why would I lie about something like that when I have you carrying my child? I want nothing more than to be the father of this child. I love nothing more, than you and our child."

"Inuyasha..." she said, feeling touched by my words. I leaned down and capture my lips with her's. I then pulled away as she leaned her head on my shoulder, my head on top of her's. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Elise."

* * *

_**Two weeks later...**_

* * *

I guess that dreams don't really turn out as you want them to be. Today, Elise had developed a fever. And at the same time, she went into labor. Right now, I was in the hut, holding on to Elise's hand as she tried to surpass through the pain, she was going through. It was two weeks earlier than we expected. The more she tried to push herself, the more she was hurting herself. I held her hand as she was groaning, moaning, and crying out in pain as she tried to endure the pain of giving birth. "Elise...just be strong a bit longer." I said, trying to comfort her and myself. However, I didn't feel comfortable at all. She was breathing in and out heavily, her grip tightening on my hand. "Elise..."

Her grip loosen a little. She looked up towards me and smile weakly "Im fine..." she said through breaths. "I'll make sure our child is born safely..." she said. "The three of us, Inuyasha, our child, and I will live together..."

I turned my head as I heard footsteps from behind me. "Inuyasha, we're here!" called Kagome as Sango and the others were behind her.

I was dissapointed when I didn't see Kaede with them. "Where the hell is the old hag?"

Miroku sighed as he tried to keep himself calm. "I don't know." Miroku turned towards Kagome and Sango. "Kagome, Sango, you two help Elise give birth while I'll search for Kaede. Any you must be quick or..." he turned his attention towards Elise, who was in pain. "or I fear she will not make it." he said as he went to search for Kaede.

I felt my stomach churned in complete fear and dislief. Was Elise really going to die while giving birth? Is Miroku's prediction is true? Kagome knelt down towards Elise with worry upon her features. "Elise, hang in there just a little longer, okay?"

"I'll...try..." Elise said through breaths.

Kagome turned to Shippo with a serious look. "Shippo do you mind fetching us some water as much as you can?" Kagome asked.

Shippo stared on, a little unsure, but got serious and gave a nod. "Okay." he replied as he too, ran out of the hut.

Kagome turned her attention back to Elise and I. Sango then knelt down beside Kagome. "Inuyasha, be sure to be supportive towards your wife for us, okay?" Sango said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Holding her hand is okay, right?" I asked.

Kagome stood up with a smile. "Of course. Be sure to not let go."

I then smiled and turned back towards Elise. "Elise, I'm right here with you, okay? I'm not going anywhere! Promise me you won't give up! Let's make sure this does well!" I said, trying to be supportive for her as she stared at me while panting. She then closed her eyes, her health getting worser. "Just think...our new life with our pup, the three of us."

"Calm down, it's fine." Kagome said, knelting down beside Elise, adjusting the blankets that hovered over Elise's body. "Elise, try breathing slowly for me." she did as she was told, making a little cry while doing so. "Yes, that's good. Keep trying." She did what she was told again, crying out, her grip this time tightening on my hand. "That's right. Don't give up, Elise."

Elise lost consciousness over and over. Afterwards, awakening to pain. It was such a cruel sight, I almost covered my eyes. It took forever... I thought this would be an eternity, and we'd never see the end of it. Even I felt like I'd lose consciousness. Maybe my mind wouldn't take it anymore? Maybe it'll all be for naught?

* * *

_**A few moments later...**_

I finally held our new born baby girl in my arms as she cried. She was so beautiful that I just wanted to hold her forever. She had silver hair and dog ears like me, but didn't have any fangs or claws. "Elise?" I turned towards Elise to see if she was watching. However...her eyes were closed as sweat clunged to her face, her hair matted and a little messy. "Elise?" I called a again, expecting her to opened her eyes, but didn't happened. "Elise...!" I said, gently taking a hold of her hand. "Elise!" I half-yelled, careful not to wake her. She finally opened her eyes, her beautiful green orbs, weakly peircing into mine's.

"Inu...yasha..." she replied, her voice weak and vulnerable.

"Elise...she's here. She's right here." she weakly nodded, closing her eyes, before opening them again. "You can hear her, can't you? Our child's crying."

"Yes.." she weakly replied.

I held our child up a little higher for Elise to be able to see. "Look, I got to hold her before anyone else."

Elise stared on weakly as she tried her hardest to stay awake. "Oh yeah...s-she turned out so cute." she said, her voice quiet.

"This is our little child, Elise." I said with a smile. "It's her, Elise. It's our little Ai." That was what Elise wanted to name our pup. It means love.

"Hey there, Ai." she said, weakly.

"It's a girl. She's as healthy as can be." I added.

"Yeah. I'm so glad I can have her here at home with you, Inuyasha." she explained. She then closed her eyes. "I thought it might have been dangerous for Ai..."

I just smiled sadly as she explained. "You really pulled through...I mean it."

She opened her eyes with a weak smile plastered on her face. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry, but I'm starting to feel a little tired." she responded. "Could you let me rest? Just for a second..." she asked genlty.

"Elise, not yet. C'mon, let's talk j-just a little longer, okay? You don't have to say anything, just listen." I said. I looked over towards her, only to see her eyes closed. I held her hand a little higher. "C'mon, you have to look at our baby. She looks like a cute, little kitten, doesn't she? She's so tiny. Listen, I'll try calling to her, alright?" I then turned towards Ai, who was crying. "Ai..." As doing so, she didn't her, but just continued crying. "I'm daddy, Ai." I turned towards Elise. "Over here is mommy, look." Ai still didn't here, but just continued crying. I just half-laughed. "She's ignoring me..." Elise just smiled weakly as I tried to talk to Ai. "She probably doesn't know, does she?" Elise said nothing as I explained. "I'm sure she'll grow up really fast. Be able to walk around the face of the earth... We'd take her for a walk to explore... We'll be able to have festilves and other things... We can all go together as a family..." As I talked, the only thing I saw was her eyes closed and her lips gone pale. "Elise?" I said, holding her hand up a little more, only to have it slip, limply out of my hand and fall to her side unmoving. "Elise..." I said, taking her hand once again and tried to collide her fingers with Ai's ears on her head. "Look, there's Ai's ears. Hey, come on." This time, it slipped out of my grasp once again. I gently touched Elise's cheek, only to find it cold. No...it can't...be... S-she can't be dead now... I knew by the warmth of her skin that she has already passed on to another world. I closed my eyes tightly, trying my hardest not to shed a tear. Elise... You said you'd always be with me, didn't you? You said we'd always be together. You promised me many, many times, didn't you? That was my dream. There was nothing good about living! Someone like me, who went through such a crappy lifestyle...had finally found a dream! "Elise..." I called out again, seeing if she'll wake up at the sound of my voice. This time, I knew she was dead. "Elise!" I yelled out, gently hugging her and our child together. Images of Elise and I smiling, laughing, and enjoying ourselves ran through my head. There was so much we didn't get to do together with our child.

* * *

_Inuyasha ending theme._

A rose floating in the pond.

(When Breathing's a burden we all have to bare)

Inuyasha, Elise, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara standing side by side watching the sunset.

**(And trust is one thing we're taught never to share)**

Shows Elise with her eyes close, her hands clampse together in front of her face, while standing in a clear beautiful pond wearing a white dress, that stop near her mid-ankles.

**(Somehow you just seem to shine**

**When loving means breaking and saying goodbye)**

Shows Elise lying on the ground in her pool of blood, watching Inuyasha leave her behind. Tears start to fall down her face as she calls for Inuyasha, but he doesn't hear her.

**(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)**

Elise running for her life in a forest blood staines all over her dress.

**(When you help heal the pain,)**

Shows Inuyasha and Elise embracing eachother while looking in to their eyes. Inuyasha then smiles down at her.

**(and the thoughts of the truth)**

Elise smiles back.

**(You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world)**

They both leaned in.

**(And somehow, when I'm with you)**

Moves in a little more.

**(there's nothing I'd rather do)**

Their lips were about to touch when Naraku appeared smirking shattering the scene like glass.

**(Than be right there**

**To escape my own life and all my fear)**

Elise still running in the forest with Naraku in his baboon cloke. Elise accidenlty falls. Naraku is standing there smirking evilily under his the hood of his cloak.

**(And I cant feel**

**Am I really real?)**

Naraku raises a tentacle.

**(Come and wipe all my tears**

**Come and wipe all my tears)**

Elise buries her head in her arms.

**(And I can't help but wonder what it is you do)**

**You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth**

**You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world**

**(And somehow, when I'm with you...)**

The sun starts to rise, while Elise still has her head buried in her arms ready to feel the impact. To her surprise she doesn't feel nothing. She looks up to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the team in front of her.

**(I can't help but wonder)**

Inuyasha slices Naraku.

**(what it is you do)**

Kagome's arrows peirces Naraku's arrows.

**(You help heal the pain,)**

Sango hits Naraku with her Hiraikotsu.

**(and the thoughts of the truth)**

Miroku uses his wind tunnel

**(You're a question to the universe,)**

Inuyasha holds out a hand towards her with a smile. Elise stares confused and smiled. She then takes his hand and pulls herself to her feet.

**(a wonder to the world)**

Inuyasha then takes her hand in his while watching the sunset.

**(And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned)**

Shows their hands in hand.

* * *

_**Please Read Below!**_

* * *

**Before you all flame, you'll have to wait till the next chapter and found if Elise is really dead or not. Please please please please please Please, review to me about this chapter, it took me all day to write this chapter and yet I don't get any comments about it. Please tell me what you think about it, I haven't been getting any reviews lately and I'm starting to think you guys don't like it. So please review, I need some support. Cause a few months ago I thought about deleting this story because I thought no one liked it, but I decided to keep it up, because I worked hard on this story. Luv ya!**


End file.
